Blue Flames DxD
by Sebaspe
Summary: Rin escapes from Assiah to avoid being killed by the exorcists. He is taken to the Highshool DxD universe, where he meets Issei and gang. The last son of Satan will have to adapt to a new school, new responsabilities and a few particular characters in his life like a pervert Oppai Dragon. "M" for ecchi. (IN-PROGRESS)
1. Chapter 1

This story will take content from the anime and the manga of Ao no Exorcist, and some of my own invention.

I'm going to say it now. There'll be grammar errors in this fic, but I believe that if you stay enough, you'll start to focus more on the plot rather than this errors. So please, be patient with me. I'm trying to improve my English deeper doing this without a beta.

I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. Gonna do my best to ensure that :)

**Update July 1, 2015: Fixed several grammar and spelling issues. It took me like an hour, but with the help of this free software called Ginger, I fixed some of my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist nor Highschool DxD, just the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 1: Into the new universe**

**(Rin's POV)**

I, Okumura Rin, am currently running alongside my brother Yukio and my friends: Bon and Sheimi.

"Nii-san hurry!" Yukio says as he shoots a pair of bullets with notable accuracy to our persecutors.

"I know, I know" I tell him. I could easily surpass him in terms of speed, but if I do that, we would be leaving Bon and Shiemi behind.

"You don't have to worry about us" Suguro, most know by us as Bon, says breathing heavily. "You are the one they want."

"Rin trust us" Sheimi says with an angel-like smile.

"Guys..."

"There's our exit."

We go through the doors to find a limousine parked on the street. Someone with an extravagant white suit open one of the doors from inside. "Finally, you are here." Mephisto normally has a cheerful expression whose only main purpose seemed to be to annoy me. However, this time he is looking at us with a serious expression. "Okumura-kun, enter the vehicle. Now." Is this limousine my escape plan? MY escape plan.

"Dammit! They are here." Bon raises his bazooka as he says those words.

"Hey, Yukio! Where's the rest?" I ask, concerned about my other friends' safety: Konekomaru, Kamiki, Shima, Shura and even Kuro, who is with them.

"Rin!"

"Kuro!"

Nice timing. My black cat familiar, in his giant form, descends from the dark night sky carrying Konekomaru, Kamiki, Shura and Shima.

"Fuck. This is bothersome" Shura complained as she gets down of my familiar with a very athletic jump.

"Guys, are you okay?" I ask them worried.

"We are okay, not a big deal. Just a few scratches" Konekomaru says with a happy expression. Of course it is fake.

"Perfect!" Shima gives me a thumbs up closing his eyes. Even someone so dumb like I can tell he is lying.

"There's no need to worry about me" Kamiki says, looking somewhere else without interest.

"Stop asking about us. You haven't finished with your problems" Shura summons her sword, Kirigakure Ryuu, taking it from her chest. She points it at the army of exorcist that is following us with the intention of killing me.

"Nii-san, get away. We are going to gain you some time" Yukio says as he reloads his two guns.

"What? I'm not leaving…"

"Oh, shut up!" Bon takes me from the collar of my shirt. "We talked about this before, no? You are their target. If they get you, you are dead! You saved us from Satan before. We trusted you. You proved yourself. This time you trust us. Let us save you!" I never saw such determination in his face.

"Bon, guys…"

Everyone is smiling at me. Giving me thumbs up. They all agree to be at my side, even if I am going to leave them behind and escape for my own safety. That isn't right.

BANG BANG BANG

RATATATATATATATATATAT

The sound of many guns echoes near our position.

"Take cover!" Yukio yells and every one of us put behind the walls of the door. "Suguro, use it!"

"Right!" Bon takes a pair of circular objects from his belt. Smoke bombs. He throws them over the wall to the group conformed by no less than fifty exorcist. Those are high technological weapons used to escape even from the toughest situations. The enemies are totally blinded and in less than a few seconds they stop shooting at us. But we know that isn't going to last much.

"Now, Rin! Come!" Mephisto says, pointing the open door of the limousine.

"..." I don't know what to say. All the persons close to me are risking their lives for my sake and only my sake. Every cell of my body wants to stay by their side, but… I take my resolution. I will trust them and don't waste their efforts. "Okay. I trust you. You better survive!"

Everybody look at me, probably thinking what to say. First, Shima and Konekomaru get closer.

"We'll be seeing soon." Shima raises his fist for me to bump it.

"We are here for you." Konekomaru gives me his hand and I shake it.

Shura takes me from the neck and grin at me. "Hey, kiddo, you better be careful. I don't want to run again to save your ass wherever you are." Thanks Shura… You are pressing your boobs against my body. My hormones!

"Rin." After the onee-san released me of that psychologically dangerous hug, Shiemi awards me with a beautiful smile. "We are friends. We are friends forever. And friends always find a way to see them again."

"..." I am about to cry.

"Hey, Okumura, you better survive wherever you go" Izumo says without looking at me. "You better do."

Bon puts a hand on my shoulder. "You are our friend. We are here for you. Remember. Or should I hit you again for forgetting that?"

I smile and also put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay."

"Nii-san."

I turn towards my brother. For a few seconds we don't say any word, but the sound of incoming bullets wakes us up. Dammit. They're already free from the smoke. My friends take their battle stances. Every one of them with their respective abilities and weapons ready. Except for my brother and me.

"Yukio, I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know. This isn't a goodbye."

I look at my brother. "True. I lost our father, but I won't say goodbye to my brother. I totally promise you that."

We hug each other, despite that everyone is looking at us. How can we care right now!? When we separat, Yukio smiles and points to the limousine. "I think you should go now."

I nod and enter the vehicle, along with Kuro, and Mephisto does the same. The car begins to advance forward with a lot of speed. I turn my gaze back and see my friends fighting with the other exorcists until I lose sight of them. I grab my head between my hands and sigh in in frustration. Kuro tries to cheer me up, but I ignore him. How could this happened? We defeated Satan. We stopped his plan of physically uniting Gehenna and Assiah. And still, they came after me. Apparently, there was some sort of big debate on the church in which they finally decided that they should eliminate every son of Satan. That's why I need to hide until this calmed down.

"Mephisto, will Yukio be alright?"

He meditated his words before speaking. "He is a son of Satan, but he didn't inherit the flames the same as you."

That isn't completely true, but still isn't a lie. When we were to destroy the door to Gehenna, Yukio burst into blue flames just like I normally do, when he unsheathed my sword. However, after that, every time we tried to make him use his fire, it just didn't work. We didn't know the reason. Maybe it was because that fight put our senses in total alert or because my brother, subconsciously, was afraid of his own powers. We didn't have a hint. Either way, he can't use the flames for the moment.

"I know, but will he be still alright?" I can't hide my worries.

"I will try to protect him while you are out." Those were the words of the Second Demon King.

Mephisto tried to stop the church of targeting us, but he couldn't convince them. Is it my imagination, or he really felt very frustrated for that? How this happened? I thought everything was going to be fine, but no. Now I am leaving behind everything and everyone I care. Well, except for Kuro. He is my familiar after all. He has to be with me wherever I go, right? I can't stop myself of thinking of this as when I left the church which, once, was my home. The place where the old man raised Yukio and me. No, no, no. It's not the time of having those kind of negative thoughts. If I already have enough. The car continued its way through the dark road. Trees on our right and left. We were pretty far away from any city, in a wooded area. I asked a very necessary question.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To a safer place" Mephisto responds simply.

"I'm not joking, clown. Tell me."

"Hum. Let's say it's a very remote place."

"Where's exactly?" I ask him, trying to get the most information. "Are you taking me to a submarine base or somewhere similar?"

The dam clown smiles at me. "Farther. Faaaaarther away."

Where exactly is this guy taking me? I was going to ask again when suddenly the car stopped. I ask for the reason and the clown replies: "Look at the road."

Several meters ahead of us there are two vans and a pair of naberiuses, similar to the one that Igor Neuhaus summoned long ago to kill me, blocking our way. Taking cover with the vans there are like fifteen exorcist, if I am correct. Ten of them are pointing assault rifles or handguns towards us. Dragoons. Three of them have swords. Knights. The last two seem to be the tamers who summoned the naberiuses. What a problem.

"Take them out, will you" Mephisto calmly says as he serves himself a cup of tea. Dam clown. I am thinking that, but I follow his request and got out of the vehicle. At the same moment…

"The son of Satan! Get him!" With those words, the tamers send their naberiuses against me.

"Wait here, Kuro. This won't take me much time."

Even after all the crap I went through in the last minutes, hours, days and weeks, I am grinning. It is always fun to get rid of evil demons. "Come at me." I get over the rooftop of the limousine and unsheathe my always reliable katana, Kurikara. Immediately, my blue flames engulf my entire body without harming me neither my clothing. It's time to…

"Hey! What do you think you are doing? How much do you think cost to clean this precious vehicle?" the clown yells at me with actual tears in his eyes from the back seat. "Get your dirty feet of Kuni!"

Kuni? Did he actually name his car? "I pay it to you later."

"Pay me later? With what kind of high school boy's savings can you do that?"

I couldn't help it, but to make my smile wider. Teasing this clown felt so good. But, the ghouls are coming my way. I should welcome them. I run at their meeting and when they get enough closer I raise my sword.

"Satan Slash!" I swing my Kurikara down and a big blue wave is fired in the space between the two ghouls.

KABOOOOM There is an explosion enough strong to leave them on the floor. Nice.

I speed up and jump the fallen figures, which are still alive but incapacitated. I aim for the exorcists, who seem to have become desperate by the fact that I took down their summoning so easily.

"Sh-sh-shoot him!"

"Not too fast!" I stab my sword on the ground and yell: "Satan Bomb!" With that technique I create two explosions that destroy the vans and knock off the exorcists. I go to check if there is someone still in his senses. No. Fine. I go back to the limousine.

"Hey, Okumura!" Mephisto yells at me as I am entering the vehicle. "Could you please move those vans you destroyed out of the way? How do you think we are going to pass?"

"Tch." I growl and do what he asked. While I was doing this, I checked if none of the exorcists had serious wounds. I don't have much problems hurting them, but, in the end, I don't want to kill anyone. I think that if there is a day when I actually enjoy to kill, that day I would have lost myself and turned into something worse than a demon.

I get inside of the car and we continue our way to who knows where. The trip just lasted a half hour more. Luckily, there weren't more problems. The limousine park near a hill in front of the vehicles road of this forest area.

"We are here" Mephisto says as he gets off the car.

"Really?" I ask doing the same. "Is there some underground facility here?"

"No." That was the only said he said. He gets near the hill and starts to levitate to the top. "Aren't you coming?" He gives me that cheerful smile I dislike so much. "I know you can fly now. Come."

Tch. That guy is really annoying, but there is nothing more I can do except to follow his orders. I unsheathe Kurikara and the flames cover my body again. It's time to set free my new acquired wings. I put Kuro on my shoulder and take flight. After my fight with Satan, some of my skills suffered an important improvement. I think it was due to the contact with the "original flames". My demon side got much cooler, but I could still control it as nothing had happened.

These wings are a notable product of this improvement. Briefly describing them, they are very similar to the ones of a dragon. They are dyed in a dark blue color and the fire also covers them, but only at the edges. The problem is that in order to use them, I need to release my flames. Very different from my annoying tail, which is always giving me a hard time hiding it.

In less than ten seconds I reach the clown on the top of the hill. "What now?" I ask, not faking my annoyance, and putting my Kurikara in its sheath again.

"Follow me, " he says, walking forward with exaggerated elegance.

"Dam rich boy" I mutter as I do what he said.

We walk for a pair of minutes until we reach a clearing. A clearing that actually seems man-made. Some of the trees looked like they were cut down and there are holes in the ground, probably of others that were ripped off just like stakes. There is a figure waiting for us in the center of it and he is…

"Amaimon!" It's the 7th of the Eight Demon Kings! The one I fought with long ago and thought I killed when I went berserk. What is he doing here? Not much time to think about it. I unsheathe my sword engulfing my body on fire.

"Calm down, calm down (SIGHT)" Mephisto says putting his hand over the handle of my sword. "We need his help."

"Nii-san told me that I should help otouto (little brother)" Amaimon says with boring expression, like he didn't give a fuck about. "If otouto dies, I won't be able to play with him again. And that's boring."

"I don't need your help!" I shout fixing my eyes on him.

"Yes, you need. My power isn't enough for this task."

"What are you talking about, clown? Explain me."

"We are going to take you out of Assiah. For this task, there's the need of a lot of power and coordination" Mephisto explains to me.

Out of Assiah? Gehenna. I put some distance between myself and the demon kings. My entire body is gleaming intensely with the blue light of my fire. "So this was a trap?" Of course it was. They are taking advantage of the situation and trying to take me to the realm of Satan. But I won't let them.

"No, no, no. You aren't going to Gehenna" the clown tries to explain himself raising his hands in an anthem of calming me down. "You are going to the place between Gehenna and Assiah."

I almost let lose my sword. The place between… Assiah and Gehenna. I can't believe it. Is there another dimension besides that pair? I slowly sheet my Kurikara. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Mephisto answers me with the most serious expression I have ever seen in him.

"I also didn't believe it at first when Nii-san told me" the always very cheerful Amaimon (sarcasm) says in a very low voice looking at the sky uninterested.

I have currently many doubts in my mind about this. More about the fact that Mephisto's plan was actually to send me out of my universe. "Alright, we need to begin soon." Before I could ask, the clown muttered that while looking at his watch. "Okumura, Amaimon, what hour do you have? Tell me with seconds also."

That's a strange request, but I tell him. "9:58 with 10 seconds."

"9:58 with 10 seconds." Amaimon says the same hour as I.

"Very well, fifty seconds to give you a brief explanation" Mephisto begin to say. I was going to ask some question when he cut me off. "We don't have much time. So don't say a word and just listen."

This time I managed to contain myself and don't say a word.

"There is another universe between Assiah and Gehenna. The major difference between the two is that it is like a combination. Humans and supernatural beings, such as devils or angels, share the same universe there, although not in the same realm. However, there are other entities coming from, for example, Nordic mythology and even Greek."

Mephisto takes air. "The portal we will open will send you to the devil's side. Hear this. They are different from most demons of Gehenna. The way some of them think is different. I believe you will get along with them. It's time. Move back. We have to canalize a lot of power and maintain it in just one minute. The other side must have already started."

There is quite a whole lot to be absorbed by my not so much clever brain. And that lot isn't nothing compared to the amounts of doubts I had.

"Amaimon" Mephisto calls his little brother. "You remember what I told you, right?"

"Of course, this seems interesting" the 7th says as he took a stance. "I just need to gather my power and release it continuously until that thing you said happens, right?"

Mephisto nods at his question. Then the two of them just stand one in front of the other, separated by a distance of ten meters. I am currently standing at 20 meters from them. For a few seconds I didn't realize that they were doing something, however, then I begin to feel how their power increased. It gives me chills. No, they aren't increasing it. They are gathering all their forces of their bodies and maintaining them on the "surface". Ready to release it.

"We, demons, normally don't gather our powers like this, except when we want to do some really difficult magic" Amaimon explains to me from his position. His arms and legs separated and looking for all the special powers that just demons had. "When we fight, the most of us use the powers that we can use easily. The ones we don't need to concentrate so much. In my case it would be my body strength."

"Amaimon, focus!" his older brother reprimands him.

I take a look at my watch. Apparently, whatever is going to happen, is taking place, or end, exactly at 10:00. For that there are 30 seconds left.

"Nii-san, now?" Amaimon asks.

"NOW!" Mephisto yells out and suddenly a purple beam comes from his hands.

"Okay!" Amaimon also fires a beam from his hands. The only difference that this one is brown.

"Whoa!" When the beams clashed, the impact of the two powers, generated a huge wind that blew up my hair.

I look at them speechless, seeing how the powers maintained controlling each other without losing ground. Why the hell are they doing this?! The clash of beams keeps this way for more seconds until there are only 20 seconds left for the 10:00. What is actually…? What? Suddenly, from where the two beams are clashing, a black sphere is formed. What's that?

"Okumura! It's time!" Mephisto shouts at me as he maintains the clash the same until now.

"What do I have to do?"

"Go through the portal!"

"Portal? What port…?" Wait. Is that black hole in the middle of the power clash the portal to this other universe? Do I need to go through it? "Hum…"

"What are you waiting for?! You will lose your chance" Mephisto says. Strangely enough, there is a hint of concern in his voice. "Can you fit in the portal?"

"I could, but I would need to dolphin dive it" I respond.

"When the portal gets bigger than ever... Jump in."

"I won't just enter into a strange portal just like this!"

"Rin. There's no time for this."

"Hear me well, clown. I have never trusted you, " I tell him angry, about to burst out in flames due to the tension of the moment. Involuntarily I check my watch. 10 seconds left.

"Are you still thinking that I'm sending you to Gehenna?" Suddenly his voice changes into a deeper one. "If I had ever actually wanted to send you there, I would have done it long ago. It would have been so easy. I still can do it."

I flinch. The guy I normally call clown just changed his entire aura. That is when I realized that I am not looking at Mephisto Pheles, director of the True Cross Academy and part-time otaku. I am looking at Samael, the Second Demon King, son of Satan like me. The King of Time.

5 seconds left. I clench my teeth. Is this escape a cowardice? Leaving my friends behind so I can survive. Even if they want me to live, I just can't stop myself thinking I was actually betraying them. But...

_Go, we will see you later._

_Hurry up, don't waste our efforts._

_Survive, friend._

_Live, friend._

I see them saying words like that. Encouraging me to live, to see them again. Alright, guys. I will have to say goodbye for now, but it won't be long. It's a promise.

It's already 10:00. The portal, which until the moment had been a mere sphere, extends it radious so much that a single person could fit in. Of course, without the necessity of dolphin dive it.

I take Kuro in my arms. "Are we actually going?" he asks worried.

"...YES!" I rush towards the black portal.

When I was five meters of it, the portal began to blink. I didn't need to ask for knowing I was running out of time. I jump trusting my body forward and get in the portal just in time, I think. Hum... Was it my imagination or I just heard the clown saying something like: "Good luck, my young brother". And even Amaimon saying: "Let's play again, otouto". No, it must have been my imagination.

Then the darkness completely surrounds me.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

What happened? I just remember that I went through the portal and ended up in... What's this soft sensation in my hand? I have never felt something like this.

"Mmmh!"

What was that? Suddenly I just heard some kind of moan. This soft thing. It's like a marshmallow. Like a big marshmallow. I put more force into my hand.

BOING

That sound. It was produced by this object. I open my eyes to see what this is and realize...

"Good night."

There is a very pretty... No, a total bishoujo (very beautiful woman) in front of me. She has divine crimson red long hair and a really matured face, which is looking at me with a kind smile. Her body is the one of a model and the soft sensation in my hand is her... BREAST!

"I-I-I am sorry! I am sorry! I a-am so sorry! This is misunderstanding!" I begin to stammer without thinking.

How did I end in this kind of situation? Did that clown send me to some kind of galge realm? That dam otaku! I just got here I am already raising flags!? I look at the red haired onee-san and feel even more troubled because she doesn't look like she minds that my hand is still over her right boob!

"Hey, Buchou's oppais are mine!"

As I was still losing my mind, I feel someone taking me by the collar and dragging me away from the woman. I turn my gaze and find a guy glaring at me. He looks like he was my age or one year older. His hair is light brown and his eyes the same except that lighter. He is wearing an open black jacket and a red shirt underneath. Obviously it is a high school uniform.

"Who are you?"

I shake my head, trying to put in order my thoughts. "Okumura. Okumura Rin. Who are you?"

He nods and answers me. "Hyoudou Issei."

He is glaring at me. Why? I don't like that. I stood up. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"How harsh, I didn't say anything" Hyoudou replies with a hint of annoyance and maybe some sadness. "You just came here from another universe located in who knows where and then you aren't friendly. That's no good."

I didn't expect that answer, but either way, we continue to glare at each other until the red haired beauty gets up too with the help of some blonde boy. "Ise, please don't give a bad welcoming to our new friend."

Hyoudou was to be about to say something, but after looking at the red haired smile, all hint of displeasure vanishes from him. They must be close. Lucky bastard.

"Ehem, ehem. Issei-kun, don't you think we should present to him now?"

We all turn to that voice. The person who talked is a tall man with long red hair, who seems to be in his mid-twenties. I don't know why, but I feel this man is important. He is covered by some kind of real elegance aura. There is a beautiful silver haired maid beside him with an expressionless face. The man is looking at me with a cheerful smile.

"Okumura Rin-kun, you said, right?" He asks me and I nod. "Hum... Grayfia, how should I welcome him? Welcome to this universe or... I don't know, maybe...?"

"Sirzechs-sama, I believe it would be enough to say just welcome" the maid named Grayfia says calmly. I don't need greetings! What I need is to ask some questions and someone who answers them!

"In that case welco..."

Someone else cut him off. "Hello Ri-kun! My name Serafall!" The girl... I mean, the woman who just said this is a... Mahou Shoujo? Just with this my confusion levels have reached a never seen before stage. And...Ri-kun? The Mahou Shoujo makes a very idol-like pose and then asks me: "Do you had a nice trip?"

"A nice trip?" I didn't have one. Does coming through a black portal look like a good trip? "No! And what the hell is going on? The clown said he would send me to... the devil's side."

"If that's the case you are here" the red haired man called Sirzechs says.

What? Does this means that...?

"I already recorded all the data!" Another man comes running with some gadget I can't recognize at all. "I just need to analyze this on my lab so we can know more about the travel between the universes."

"Good job, Ajuka," Sirzechs says and palms the back of the other man. "Tell me late about your discoveries."

"Ajuka-chan as always is the smartest of the smartestes!" Serafall makes a few dance moves while she talks.

I think it's time. I put some distance of these weirdoes and finally take a good look at my surroundings. I'm in some kind of field. Specifically, it is a soccer field. It's nighttime, as it was before going through the portal. Farther away from the place I'm, I can see some buildings. Could this place be... a school? I take my time to analyze the people surrounding me. Besides that trio, there is a group near me conformed by six people. Two of them are the red haired girl and Hyoudou Issei. The others are a golden haired beautiful girl, an older girl with a black ponytail and a big smile, a loli girl with white short hair and, finally, the blond boy I saw before.

However, they aren't the only group. Near them a bigger group stands still and quiet. There's not much to say about each member, but I must mention that the girl who seem to be their leader have an expression that could get along with a strict mother or a teacher. She doesn't look like a woman to piss off if you want to see the end of the day. Another fact about the group is that there's only one man within them. A blonde boy who is standing very close to the leader.

I don't know what to do. I just arrived to a new universe and nobody seems willing to help me. I lower my head in frustration.

"Are you alright?"

The one who spoke was Hyoudou Issei. I sigh. "No, I am not. I don't know where I am. I don't know anyone here. Remember that when I say here, I mean in this entire universe."

"Oh, wow." Hyoudou scratches the back of his head. He looks concerned like trying to think of a good thing to say. "Right now you are in the soccer field of Kuoh Academy. This place is controlled by the house of Gremory, so if you are on our side, you are safe here."

The house of Gremory? "What's that?" I ask. Better get the most information from this guy, who at least seems more reliable.

"Oh!" Hyoudou puts a surprised face, but then transformed it into a thinking one. "Well, I think that's okay. After all, you are a devil from another universe."

"Eh?" That's basically the truth, no? If we don't consider the fact that I'm a hybrid.

"That's what Sirzechs-sama said. A devil from another universe will come to receive our protection."

I have to ask. "Are you people...demons?"

Hyoudou was about to answer when the red haired onee-san takes a step in my direction. "Nice to meet you, Okumura Rin. I am the next head of the Gremory family, Rias Gremory. And yes, we're all devils." At that precise moment, bat-like wings spread out from the backs of all her group. "You should know, the term demon doesn't sound very good. We prefer to be called devils."

I jump back by pure instinct. These guys… All of them are devils. Unconsciously, my hand moves to the sheath of my sword, ready to burst out in flames if necessary. "What do you want from me?" I spat at them, all my body in pure tension. I don't have a very nice relationship with demons.

"Please calm down, Rin-kun" Rias Gremory says with a kind maternal smile. "We don't have bad intentions. We just want to help you."

"Re-really?" Her words actually are calming me.

"Yes. However..." She puts a hand on her forehead. "...Onii-sama is still…"

I follow her gaze and see the trio of weirdoes still chatting happily. Now I think about it, the red haired man is similar to Rias. He must be her brother. That just made me think about Yukio. Brother, family. Family… Familiar… Where the hell is Kuro?! I look around desperately trying to find the black two tailed cat. Better ask. "Etto… Have you seen a black cat?"

"A black cat?" Rias bends her head in confusion. "Ah. Must be the small shadow that came from the portal with you. We didn't mind about it because at the same time you were falling over me."

"Uh. Sorry for that." I bow in the most polite way I can. "Where is he?"

"I think it flew in the forest direction." She points at some trees. "I think Koneko found it."

"Here." The white haired loli is besides one of those trees and pointing at it.

"Kurooooo!" I run and find my friend nailed to a tree. I can only see his body, not his head.

"Riiiiiiiiiin! Is that you?" He says in a suffocated voice due to his situation. "Heeeeeeeeelp meeeeeee!"

"Don't worry!" I grab the cat's body and pull it to my side. "I will get you out of there in a second." However, I am only stretching his body.

"Stop! Stop! Rin! You are going to behead meeeeeee!"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Not thaaat!"

What to do. What to do. What to do. What to do. What to do. What to do. What to do. What to…

"Leave it to me." The girl called Koneko says standing between me and Kuro. She has a face like saying, 'don't harm the kitten or I kill you'.

"You won't be able I already…"

"Hyaa!"

CRUSH

"...tried."

That little girl just threw a very athletic horizontal kick and cut the tree in two! She is now swaying Kuro in her arms saying relax words like: "It's okay now."

"..." I am speechless. First, this girl cuts a tree by the half with her leg. Now, she is patting my familiar in the cutest way I have ever seen in my life. Are these this universe's demons? I mean devils! While this is happening, Kuro is actually sleeping. Hey you, stinky cat, wake up! I'm also tired, but we aren't in a situation where we can fall asleep just like that…

Speaking of which, I have been feeling a bit tired since I woke up here. But now, I feel that I will fall to the ground at any moment. Dammit! I'm tired… I'm... going to... sleep… My body falls backward, now as I am unable to maintain myself on my feet. However, before I hit the ground, some arms grab me. My eyes are closing. I can't see the face of the one holding me. I hear a beautiful feminine voice I haven't heard in my life talking to me.

"Rest tonight, my beloved master."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

OUT OF THE STORY

**Rin: Wow! You need to explain a few things. I have landed in another freaking universe! Mephisto said there are devils, fallen-angels and other weird stuff too!**

**Yeah, I know that. Rin, please relax. You will understand everything better since the next chapter.**

**Rin: You better do that.**

Now, to the readers. I hope you enjoyed the prologue of Blue Flames DxD. I have a lot of ideas for this story and really concretes. My main idea won't be put in stage until a few chapters from now. It's an idea I think that nobody else have done before. But of course I can be wrong.

There will be some OCs for this fanfic. I hope you don't mind. I am going to use the story of the anime, but the Rin of the manga. Rin is, at this point of the story, pretty much more developed and stronger than the one show in the anime. Satan Slash and Satan Bomb are moves showed in the last arc, the gang's first encounter with the Iluminati. The wings are my invention. I believe Rin should have had wings since the beginning.

This chapter wasn't very good in my opinion. I actually suck writing about feelings and this one was all about feeling (you know the goodbye and that). My best point is actually the fights and comedy, something that Highschool Dxd as Ao no Exorcist is full of. So look forward to this fanfiction is you like those genres.

Rin and Issei didn't get along very much in the very first beginning, but they will be friends. It will just take a little while to develop their relationship.

You probably noticed that I am trying to imitate Highschool DxD writing style from the novels.

I could say more stuff, but for now... Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	2. Chapter 2

I want to express my eternal gratitude to all the people who favorite, followed and mostly reviewed. I'm really happy that you liked the idea of this fanfiction. This encourages me more to continue the story.

**To Guest (1): **Thank you for your review. I feel this is necessary to reply. I won't nerf Rin. I swear it in the name of the Four Maous, Michael and even Azazel. I believe Rin is a character with too much possibilities. Unfortunately, the manga and anime until now put his powers and abilities a little lame in my opinion, compared to what his character could be. In this fanfic I will actually OP him, but it will take time. I want him to have a similar development to Issei's, who started as the weakest thing in the world and 7 volumes (I am currently in the 8) next he is taking part in a fight against a really powerful god (Loki).

**To Akira Himura:** Thanks for the review. You are right in many things. Rin should be far more powerful than what it is shown in the manga and anime. That's partly because he hadn't had a real good training. Besides reading books, I haven't seen him properly using Kurikara slashing training robots or similar. His only teachers have been Shura and Yukio. Let's face it, they aren't in the level to teach the son of Satan. You remember Issei in "Hellcat of the Underworld Training Camp", the fifth volume. (DIABOLIC SMIRK) He will have a training like that. Hehehe

**To S0ularbiter97:** Yeah, I know. Hahaha! That moment was really funny and unexpected. I'm planing to add some humor/ecchi parts with these two powers. You may want to read the 65ch of the the manga. There is a funny scene similar to the one you mentioned.

**IMPORTANT: **Before starting with the story, I want to say something that you should know. After uploading the first chapter I immediately uploaded also the cover of the story. In there I left a few hints about what this story main subject will be. However, while I was writing this chapter a totally better idea appeared in my mind about some small point in the plot. The cover showed a hint about this, so I changed the cover and uploaded again. I just want to say that if you manage to notice the difference between the two covers, don't mind. The change I made for my main idea is, in the end, minimum.

**Update July 1, 2015: Fixed several grammar and spelling issues. I use the free software Gingersoftware with my word so I didn't have any format issue. Then I copy and paste the text in the doc manager instead of uplouding directly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist nor Highschool DxD, just the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 2: Settling in the new universe**

**(Rin POV)**

Uh… I feel… that I want to sleep foreeeeeeever… The bed is so comfortable. Hum? Yukio is shaking my shoulder trying to wake me up. Don't bother me! Let me sleep...

"...Wake up... Wake up..."

But I don't want to. Yukio, stop shaking my body. You don't understand how tired I am. Uff! I better push him to make him understand.

"Yukio! When a man got to sleep, he got to..."

SQUEEZ

Where do you get something like this? I continue to put pressure into this thing. Yukio, your body has something weird and you are a doctor, you should notice that. What kind of training did you do to get this kind of muscle?

"Ara. Master is really active since the morning. Kuku" That isn't Yukio's voice. Moreover, that laugh is totally different from his. I gather all the strength in my body to open my eyes and discover...

I'm touching another boob, of another person by the way.

"Waaaaah!" I instinctively jump back feeling my face going red and, as expected, fall out of the bed by the left side. After the dizziness took off I stand up to see the person that is with me in this awkward situation. "I'm s-so sorry for that! But... Who are you? And where the hell I am?"

I look around and find out I am in a bedroom. It seems to be a marital room because it is big and the bed also has good proportions. The place looks modern. It has a 44 inches LED TV, a Bluray player, an air conditioning and even a mini-fridge. The paint of the room is white with a little tone of blue. There is a dark blue carpet on the floor.

"Awesome" I unconsciously mutter.

"Oh, you like it. I'm happy. I chose the decoration." I forgot about the girl. I turn to look at her. She has purple hair, white skin and beautiful light brown eyes. She is maybe a year or two older than me. Her body is... Dam she is hot! Conclusion, I am in front of a total bishoujo wearing a lilac nightgown that reaches the half of her thighs. She suddenly blushes with a sexy smile. Don't do that! That just makes me blush toooooo! She speaks. "Ara, if Master continues to look at me like that I will die of embarrassment."

Wait a second, I need to put my brain inside my head again. Alright, I'm okay now. "W-w-what's the m-meaning of this?" I shouted out blushing heavily. "Who the hell are you?"

"Me? Oh, I am Master's loyal servant, Miku. I was sent by the house of Gremory to serve you in every aspect of your life." She, Miku, casually says this. Her voice reminds me to…

"You were there when I first enter this universe through the portal, don't you?"

"Yes, I did was there. I wanted to present myself to Master, but…" Miku puts a disappointed expression. "You fell asleep."

Yeah, I lost consciousness. Why was that? I wonder…. No, there are more important problems right now. There's too much to ask.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes. When you finish changing you will find it in the dinner room. Your new uniform is right there, besides your katana."

And she goes out of the room without giving me a second to ask something. Why is she calling me Master? Where I am? I know I am in another universe, but something more specific would be great. How did I get here? I escaped from Assiah and went to a universe that supposedly is between mine's and Gehenna. Here, the demons, or devils, of this world took me in. Why I am in a modern looking familiar home? I don't understand anything.

Alright, at least I will take a bath and change. I'm still wearing the True Cross Academy's uniform from yesterday. The smell is... Woooo... There is another door in the room. I suppose that's the bathroom. Before I enter there, I grab the cloths Miku pointed me. This is the same uniform of that guy... Which was his name...? Hyoudou Issei! Yes, the same suit.

I get out of the bathroom changed, with my bothersome tail properly hidden in my shirt, a leave the room carrying my sword in its red wrapping I always take on my back. Indeed, I am in a suburban stylized house. The room in which I woke up is on the second floor and there seem to be others. I head down to the first floor and find the living room. Heyheyheyheyhey! The owner of this house is totally loaded! The TV here is even bigger than the one in the room I woke up. There are a PS4, an Xbox One, a Wii U, another Bluray and an outstanding Home Theater equipment. For someone like me who was raised in a modest monastery by priests this is too much.

"Master! Breakfast is ready!" I hear Miku's voice from another room.

I follow the voice and find a big familiar size table where there is only one place served. The food is occidental, tuna with lettuce and some kind of sauce with toasts. To drink, there's orange juice. It's isn't complex, but still looks good. Consider that I am a chef myself.

"Sorry Master" Miku bows politely. "I had to prepare other stuff so I didn't have enough time to cook something better. But since tomorrow you will go out with a proper breakfast. I promise."

"But, this looks good."

Her cheeks turned a little red and she gives me a happy smile. "Thanks Master. You are really kind." She points me the plate. "Go ahead and eat, please."

I sit down and taste the food. Whoaaaaa! This is good. I'm a chef. My tongue is more demanding than others. Still, this is good! "Tasty! Delicious! Woman, you got talent in this" I say. She smiles again. A beautiful smile by the way. "I'm glad Master likes it."

"Where's your plate?" I asked, not seeing her own breakfast.

"Oh, don't worry, I already ate." I see. Well, my turn. She speaks again. "I will go to put on my clothes and then we can go to school."

This is good, this is good... School? I want to ask, but Miku already disappeared from the room again. What exactly is my schedule for my first day in another universe? It seems that going to the school is in the first place. This is the uniform of that Kuoh Academy from yesterday. So now I am a second year student of that place.

"Rin!" I turn back and see Kuro running to me.

"Kuro!" I open my arms and welcome my cat familiar. "Where did you go?"

"Let me remember." The cat scratches his head with his paw thinking deeply. "After falling asleep in the arms of the cute girl, I woke up in Heaven."

"Wait. You are a demon. How do you wake up in Heaven?"

"It wasn't that boring Heaven with the clouds and the lame angels. No! It was MY personal Heaven!" There are stars in my familiar's eyes. Is that healthy? "There are four hundred wool balls in that room! There is an entire scratching wall just for me!" From this point he just kept talking about the several cat toys he found in his room, which I guess was one of the several located in the second floor.

"I'm ready to go." I move my gaze to the voice and see Miku with the same uniform of that Rias Gremory I met yesterday night. "Shall we go? Kuro-chan can come with us too."

The three of us exit the house. I take a look at it and yes, it is like the typical suburban house, where the parents live together with their two or three children. The neighbors have similar places. "Who is the owner of the house? That guy must poop money."

"You are, Master."

Eh? I clean my ears and ask. "What did you say?"

"You are the proprietor of the place." Miku grins at me. "Are you happy about that?"

Whoa. "W-w-who gave it to me?"

"Hum..." She put a finger under her chin, making a hot thinking expression. "I believe is the time to explain a few things to you."

Finally. And she did that. She told me about the Underworld, the devils, the fallen-angels, the regular angles and answered every question I asked her. All this while Kuro and I followed her to my new school. I got to know about those things called Sacred Gears. How the last war between the three factions almost destroyed them. I also learned about the Evil Pieces and the peerage system.

The most important part was when he told me that the Kuoh Academy was a school under the power of the devils. Apparently, the Sitri Clan, represented by the next head, Sona Sitri, is the one in charge of the place at daytime. She is the woman with short black hair, lilac eyes and glasses I saw yesterday. Her peerage must be that group that was behind her. They are taking the role of the Student Council to disguise their activities. At nighttime, the one in charge is the Gremory Clan, represented by its next head, Rias Gremory. Her peerage is that other group, of which Hyoudou Issei also belongs to. In summary, these groups of devils are secretly the leaders of the school, where no normal human is aware of the situation.

I must praise her. Miku really knows how to explain things even for someone as dumb as I. "So, in the end, who gave me that awesomeness?" I finally ask.

"The Maous." She is talking about Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub and Falbum Asmodeus. I met the first three the night I came here. Nevertheless, I am having trouble believing those weirdoes are the leaders of the Underworld. Miku keeps talking. "Each of them focused on one point. Ajuka-sama and Serafall-sama were in charge of the decoration and technology of the house. While Sirzechs-sama tried to find the best servant to help you to accommodate yourself in your new home…and universe. That would be me."

"What was Falbum's job?"

Miku twitches her expression as I ask her that. "He... (SIGHT) He fell asleep and didn't do anything."

Eh? She told me this one is a lazy Maou, but falling asleep just like that... Muuu. Who cares, I got my own place now.

"Etto... Master." Miku wants to say something. "I want to know... How have I been doing my job until now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." She seems a little shy now. Why she didn't behave that way when my hand was on her boob? That's something that still bangs my healthy, high school boy's brain. "Am I helping you to settle in this...New universe?"

I eye contact her. Until now, this girl has explained me very well about everything. She cooked me something delicious. Apparently, she helped in the decoration of my new place. And most important... Until now I haven't felt the need to unsheathe Kurikara. That's something new for me. Since I first discovered about the demons, every time I came closer to something related to them, I just wanted to burst out in flames and defeat my enemies. However, how I said before, right now I don't feel like doing that.

"Miku, I want to know. Are you a demon? I mean devil!"

She eye contacts me and lowers her head a tiny bit. "Yes, I am, Master. I am a devil raised in the Underworld and trained in the house of Gremory as a servant by Grayfia-san."

Raised as a servant? It is a bit medieval, doesn't it? A servant. No wonder why she calls me Master. "Miku, I really appreciate the help you are giving me, but... There's no need to call me Master."

Why that frown? She is looking at me with a stubborn expression I haven't seen in anyone else before. "Master is Master. I'm your servant and that won't change unless you kick me out. You are my Master!" Then her face changes like she just realized something and begins to bow several times. "S-sorry, Master I-I... I have no right to raise my voice to you. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so so..."

"Calm down, please!" I make a stop gesture and give her the kindest smile I could perform. "If it is that important for you… You can call as you want."

She rewards me with another beautiful smile. Don't understand why? She points forward. "We are near of the Kuoh Academy."

"Will you call me Master as well there?" I ask with precaution. "Won't it be a bit...Weird for our classmates?"

Miku puts a thoughtful expression. "That's true. I believe I will have to call you Okumura-kun."

"Zero, problem with that, but how will I call you? Which is your last name? Are you in my year?"

"It is Saigo. And no, I'm in third year while you are in second year."

"In that case I call you Saigo-senpai."

"Please, no Master." Immediate deny. Why? I ask her that. "I want Master to call me Miku even at school."

"But… It will be weird to see a kouhai talking so freely to his senpai" I excuse myself. This girl is weird. I know it is a bit late to say this, but I repeat it. This girl is weird.

"I don't care. I'm Master's servant. Master has the right to talk me freely regardless of the context, " she says with a determined look. This girl is stubborn besides weird.

I sigh. "Okay. I call Miku, but…" I smile at her. "You call me Rin at school."

"W-what?" Her eyes widen. "Miku, talking freely to Master, even if it is the school…"

"It's an order." I don't want to feel like a slaveholder, but I just don't want her to be so polite to me while I talk with such freedom. It's feels a bit awkward. "Your Master commands you to call me Rin when we are at school and surrounded by people who don't know about the situation."

Miku seems to be about to reply, but she lowers her head dejectedly. "If that's Master's commands."

Nice. Now I only have to focus on the job of fitting in my new school.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**(Issei POV)**

Softness and beauty in front of me. Buchou's… naked body. Waking up with a naked bishoujo is one of the several dreams that every high school boy has. I want to fully enjoy this. I want to touch her. I want… Come on, Issei! Contain the nosebleed…

"Good morning, Ise." Buchou stretches her erotic body beside me. SAVING, SAVING, SAVING… I'm saving this outstanding view for later.

"Go-go-good morning, Buchou" I stammer. I can't… I can't… I can't take away my eyes of the most lovable thing of this world: Buchou's oppais! They are totally exposed in front of me.

"You are looking at my body again." She leans on her elbow and gives me an erotic smile. "If you want to touch them so much, I may allow Ise to do it a while before breakfast."

Paradise! No, wait. I'm a devil. I can't go there. In that case… Underworld! "Can I?" I ask shyly.

"Serve yourself." She seductively eye contacts me and that's enough to shake my lecherous neurons. I gulp and slowly stretch my hand to touch those beauties. I am close, I am close, I am clooooose! When suddenly…

"Ise-san! Buchou-san! The breakfast is ready. We will be late for school" Asia opens my door saying that and sees the...'Situation'. Her eyes fill with tears. "Ise-san! If that's what you like… I-I-I also can! Don't leave me behiiiiiind!" And with those words she opens her Kuoh Academy's uniform and exposes her small breasts. Niceeeee…! I mean, Asia-chan, don't do that!

Meanwhile, Buchou is… "Kuku. Sorry Asia, I won't lose." She embraces my back. Whoaaaaaaa! I can feel her exposed oppais! Issei, the nosebleed. Contain it!

Asia do a cute war cry (I never thought I would think a war cry could be cute. I guess Asia can transform anything into something cute) and jumps to embrace my front. Her still in development breasts are in my chest! Asiaaaaa! Don't follow Buchou's examples. Buchou! You are spoiling this cute girl, your [Bishop]!

Oh, oh. I lost my concentration. I can't contain it anymore. NOSEBLEED

**Several minutes later...**

Now I am at my school desk with tissues on my nose holes. Do you know something weird? I don't actually remember how exactly I walked my way here. I have something like dim cut scenes where I see myself putting my uniform, taking breakfast and then I find myself resting here before the first class. The good news is that my body seems to have already regained all the lost blood. The body of the devils is really useful.

Since I first became a devil and Rias Gremory's [Pawn], my life has been full of ero-situations like that. However, since Buchou moved in with me and Asia... Let's say that porn magazines' enterprises are currently going bankrupt without my cooperation. Sorry, I know you people were by my side for many years, but now living with a hot onee-sama is ten times better than the photos. Still, I won't throw away my collection. That would be a true and unforgivable sin.

Buchou decided to live in my house after the problem of her political marriage with Raiser settled. Hum. When I say settled, I am talking about…. Me breaking my way into their wedding and kicking the groom's ass with an incomplete Balance Breaker and some original tactics. Not that she was unhappy or I regret it. Ha. I would do it again. Unfortunately, entering into that mode costed me my left arm. Now I need to receive treatment from Buchou, Akeno-san and Asia to weaken my dragon arm and turn it temporarily to a human limb.

Alright, I think is enough life remembering. I got to focus on the matter in hand. Yesterday, Buchou explained us, the Gremory group, what we have to do. This guy of the other universe, Okumura Rin, will be assigned in my year, specifically in my class. "You are a kindhearted boy, Ise. I want you to make him feel welcome" Buchou said after telling us that. Personally, I don't want to have that kind of responsibility, but Buchou is expecting me to help him. If it is for her, I will do my best! Matsuda and Motohama walk to my desk.

"Hey Issei, did you hear?" The glasses guy asks me. "There will be a transferred student coming to our class."

"I wonder if it is going to be a beautiful girl" the bald guy says, drool coming from his mouth.

"Matsuda, please don't drool in my desk." I move the face of my pervert-as-me friend. "Yes, I heard about that."

"Let's hope is a girl!"

It isn't, sorry. I know that because the new student is the black haired I met yesterday. But I won't break their dream bubble. I will just wait for them to realize it isn't a cute girl. The sensei enters the classroom and everyone, including my two friends, sit on their respective desk.

"Good morning students, today I have an important announcement" she begins to say. "We will take in a transferred student. Please, be good and make him feel welcome."

Matsuda and Motohama don't seem to have realized that she said him, because they don't clear their anxious expressions. It's time. I have to help the new guy and fellow devil. I take a look at Asia, who sits beside me. She has a determinate expression too. She is a kind and helpful girl by nature. Bucho didn't say anything to her because it is obvious that Asia will do her best to help Okumura. I just hope he doesn't take advantage of her. She is really innocent, while that guy looked like...a bit troublesome. I mean he has the appearance of a problem kid.

I'm being a jerk for thinking like that? I am just describing the feeling I had in our first encounter. Of course, I can be wrong. He can also be a good person. It's not good to judge others by the appearance. Still, I will watch him carefully. The sensei opens the door and mutters a "go in please". Yes, I won't judge by the appearance… Oh my God, call the police! …..I mean…. Oh my Maou call the police! We have a criminal hereeee! Look buddy, I can tolerate the scruffy way you have the uniform, but… What are you carrying in that red wrapping? Have you joined to the hockey club or the Kendo club? It's your first day I don't think so. More important, what about that "talk me and I kill you" frown?!

"Hello. I'm Okumura Rin. (SIGHT) Let's get along, " he greets us with a deep voice.

I am sweating. I swear it, and I'm a devil. Well, he is also a devil… This guy looks like the typical guy you don't want to run into in a dark alley at night. My classmates also have sweat coming from their foreheads. The girls are paralyzed in their desks while the guys are avoiding looking into his eyes. The only person who doesn't look scared or, at least, uncomfortable is Asia. What did I say? She is the definition of innocence. The cute Asia-chan is even smiling and greeting the criminal who is coming this way!

"I am sitting here" Okumura casually says as he puts his things on the desk behind me.

"He-hello Okumura-san, I-I hope we can be friends" Asia stammers due to her shy personality.

It won't be polite if I don't at least greet him properly. "Hi, Okumura. How're you?"

"Fine. You?"

"The same."

"So why the tissues in your nose?" He asks. Oh, I forgot.

"Etto… Little accident" I reply faking trying to not remember the events of the morning in that precise moment. I don't want to lose my consciousness again. At least right now. I wouldn't mind that if it is tonight with Buchou. Dam! Pull the memories out. Pull the memories out. Pull the memories out. Pull the memories out. Uff. Nosebleed successfully contained.

"Really? Get better" he says without much interest, but I can sense that he is serious. Well, until now he hasn't been any harsh to me nor to Asia. Until now, I don't feel like is impossible to get along with this guy. Maybe I was wrong. Now the class is starting. Let's see what happens later.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

I screwed it. When I first entered into the school ground and separated from Miku I decided that I should present myself to my new class in a relaxed and calmed manner. I did that, but apparently my relaxed and calmed expression doesn't show that. I just opened the door of the classroom and even the most tough-looking guys began to sweat. Even Hyoudou, who is a devil, doesn't he? The only person who didn't show uneasiness was Asia Argento, another devil. I'm tired of being mistaken by a bad guy because... I am not that way.

I have my impulses and sometimes I'm a little harsh, but I don't want to hurt other people. When I said that I wanted to get along, I truly meant it. I am pissed off and that's bad. Today I should present properly with the Sitris and the Gremorys. I don't want to meet the "leaders" of the place if I am mad. Dammit! I punch the wall beside me, but luckily I manage to control my forces and avoid going through the concrete. However, some girls walking by me, seeing my violent gestures, quickly run away. Tch. I hate this shit.

"Excuse me… Okumura…. kun"

I turn around and find a blond guy with a cautious face. If I am not wrong, this guy is the only male of the Student Council, which is also Sona Sitri's Peerage. "You are part of Kaichou's Peerage right?"

Immediately he puts his finger on his mouth. "Please, don't say that kind of thing out loud."

"Uh, sorry." Fortunately, there's no one around in the hallway in which we are having this talk. "You are going to take me to meet your gang, right?"

"Yes, please come with me, Okumura-kun." He makes gestures to follow him and I do that. He introduces himself as we walk. "My name is Saji Genshirou. I am the Secretary of the Student Council."

He takes me through the second year's halls into the third years' and eventually we are standing in front of a door that says "Student Council". Saji knocks the door and enters. "Kaichou, I bring Okumura Rin" he announces.

The first thing I notice when I enter the room is that the Student Council's room is full of all its members. Sona Sitri stands up from her Kaichou's desk, leaving the paperwork and walks towards us. "Nicely done, Saji-kun." She turns to me with a smile. "Welcome, Okumura-kun. My name is Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri Clan and President of the Student Council of Kuoh Academy."

"I know. Thanks you for...taking me in" I reply a little troubled.

"Let's sit so you can meet the other members of the council and we can have a proper talk." We do that and she presents me each one of her peerage naming their role in the council and respective [Evil Piece].

Besides Kaichou, there is Shinra Tsubaki, Hanakai Momo, Kusaka Reya, Meguri Tomoe, Yura Tsubasa, Nimura Ruruko and the guy I already met, Saji Genshirou. Everyone greets me properly so I do the same.

"Nice to meet you all." Trying to erase my first reputation that started in the classroom, I smile with the kindest grin I can make. It seems to work because some of them do the same too.

"May I ask" Kaichou begins. "Which are your intention for coming to...to this universe?"

"Hum, protection I guess" I say lowering my head. "The church wanted to kill me so I needed to go under the radar for a while."

"Just because you are a devil?" Shinra-senpai, who is also the Vice-president of the Council, the Fuko-Kaichou, asks me.

"Technically half-demon. My mother was a human and my father is…" I shouldn't reveal freely my identity as Satan's son, even if I am surrounded by devils, that's what Mephisto said. "...my father is a very powerful devil. One of the strongest."

"Let me guess, the church of your universe got scared and decided to hunt you" Saji confirms crossing his arms.

"Some things actually happened before, but basically yes. And my universe is called Assiah. The universe where the demons of my universe come from is called Gehenna." I told them a basic explanation how Assiah and Gehenna work. Or at least, the much I remember of my exorcist classes.

"Oh!" The Student Council looks very interested. "What is your current objective now?"

"The best would be to live a peaceful life until the things calm down in Assiah."

After that, the only questions were about my goals and objective. They also asked about my powers.

"I...don't…" I just couldn't show my powers out of the blue to them. Even if they are also devils, my flames are something that I don't like to brag about.

"Oooooh, whyyyyy?" Meguri asks with a fake displeasure voice.

"..." I don't know how to explain this without making them think that I don't trust the people that took me in when I was being hunted, but luckily Kaichou comes to my rescue.

"Meguri, please. Okumura-kun, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have asked you about your abilities just for curiosity. I understand if you feel troubled about that." She bows politely. This senpai truly gives a mature and intellectual aura I must say. It's obvious why someone as her is the current Kaichou.

"Don't apologize, it is okay." From this point the conversation was only about some facts about Kuoh Academy and some stuff about the devils of this universe.

The chime indicating the next period beginning sounds. All the people, including myself, stand up. I say my goodbyes to the group and thank them for the tea they invited me. They are really polite and kind people. They made me feel like at home for a moment. Now, it's supposed that someone from the Gremory group will take me after the classes finish to have a similar meeting with them.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"What are we waiting for?" I ask annoyed at the bishounen at my left.

"It's weird, Ise-kun knew that he needed to be here ten minutes ago" Kiba Yuuto replies with a cheerful smile that takes the oxygen from the lungs of the first years girls that casually are passing in front of us.

"Well, he forgot." The classes have finished and most students are going home, except for the club members and the other holders of special positions. When I got out of my classroom, this blond got close to me and told me that he was going to take me to the Occult Research Club, which is truly the Peerage of Rias Gremory.

"I guess there's no choice" Kiba sighs with a disappointed face. "No, there he is. Ise-kun you are late… (SIGHT) Again Ise-kun?"

I turn around to see why he is smiling so amused and someone crashes with me. Hyoudou Issei. We both fall to the floor. "Augh! What's with you?" I ask glaring at him and move his body far away from mine.

"Ahh, Okumura?" He scratches his head. I stand up and begin to say something not too much polite, when…

"There he is!"

"We got you!"

"Ladies raise your rackets."

Why there is a woman army in front of us? I don't have to guess that all of them belong to the tennis club, if they are holding rackets. But, there is a more important question. Why are they aiming their sport equipment to us? I unconsciously take a step back.

"Ise-kun, peeping the changing room again?" Kiba asks with a fake concerned tone. Is obvious that this is actually funny for him.

Wait. Peeping? Is this guy, Hyoudou Issei, a pervert? His face says it clearly. He was spying the girls of the tennis club while they were changing. How nostalgic, that reminds me to Shima.

"Okumura-kun." Kiba puts a hand on my shoulder. "We should avoid the rage of the ladies and move of their way."

I understand what he is saying. The girls are glaring at Hyoudou in a way that makes me think he will need a grave later. They slowly get close to him and the killing aura increases each step. Are they also devils? I ask that to Kiba and he just laughs. Hey, isn't that guy your fellow devil and comrade? I can see Hyoudou trying to put excuses still on the floor, but those girls don't seem to know the word pity.

"Punishment!" The leader of the group raises her racket as she says that and Hyoudou can only cover his face with his arms as he looks about to cry.

Something cracks inside me. I rush and put between the club girl and Hyoudou. "Stop right now."

The girl flinches a bit, but then she returns to her usual glaring, only that this time is directed to me. Now that I take a closer look, she has a really trained body. I'm taller than her, but her slender and well-muscled body gives the impression of her being taller than what she really is. Her long brown hair is tied in a ponytail, her eyes are dark blue and, as the other girls, she is wearing the school's tennis uniform.

"Move of the way, " she orders harshly.

"It's unfair to beat a guy with tons of rackets just because he was peeping, don't you think?"

The girl glares me with daggers-like eyes. "I know who you are, Okumura Rin. You are that new student that freaked the hell out of his entire class." That hurt me, but I maintain my impassive expression as she speaks. "You think that with that criminal face you will make everybody do what you say. Let me tell you, it isn't that way!"

I take a huge breath before giving my answer. "I don't want to do that. I just want to live peacefully here. Is that too much to ask?"

The girl looks away, but she recovers her determination, or anger. I can't tell the difference right now. "In that case, move out of the way and live your peaceful life while we give this pervert what he deserves and more. While I do that."

"I won't move."

At that moment everyone around me fall silent. Kiba doesn't look amused anymore. He actually looks cautious. The girls behind their leader also seem to be losing their determination and to feel uneasy. Hyoudou is muttering something like: "Okumura, you don't have to…" A crowd begins to gather around us. The girl in front of me frowns.

"In that case I will have to move you." With a surprisingly quick movement, she swings her racket and strike my thigh with the side of it. It hurt more than I thought, still, it didn't even make me groan.

Everyone's eyes widened in astonishment. Even the ones who are supernatural beings. They may think that a strike like that can hurt despite being a demon from another universe. But I know the truth. That strike was indeed powerful. If I was a regular human, probably I would be lying on the floor for ten minutes holding my knee before being able to stand up again.

Nevertheless, I believe she could easily break a normal human leg, or even damage mine badly, if she use all her force. There is something more important. She held back. She could have done what I said before, but she decided to hold back, to not cause me a really severe damage. She was probably planning to just leave me out of combat, so she could continue with Hyoudou.

"That hurt" I say using all my calm's reserves. It's true. That blow hurt me, but it was still endurable because… I'm the son of the strongest demon of Gehenna. I look directly into her eyes. "Are you happy?"

Now the leader is trembling. I can't tell if it is for fear or anger. I think it is a mixture of both. "What are you? That pain resistance is unbelievable. Where the hell did you train? How?"

"Unimportant" I reply. Why is she asking that? "Will you and your group forgive him this time?" I nod at the pervert in question's direction.

She thinks about it carefully and puts a serious expression before answering. "Only if you tell me how you trained."

I feel how my eyes widen at her request. To tell her...how was my training program. More than a training these superhuman skills are due to my hybrid body. All the training I have made have been after all, just to control my flames, not to increase my force or stamina, much less my "pain resistance".

One of the tennis club girls gets closer to her leader. "E-e-excuse me, Nayura-san, I think it is okay. There's no need to continue this. Let's return go to do our practices."

"Shut up!" The leader, which I just learned her last name, exclaims that without looking at the other girl, who backs away like pulled by an invisible rope.

That girl… I think she is a third year student, while Nayura looks like a second year just like me. Is it normal to speak in that way to your senpai in this school? Forget that. To the matter in hand again. I can't tell the truth behind my skills to a normal human, but I can say this with true seriousness. "It was determination."

Nayura half-closes her eyes. "Determination...to be stronger?"

I do want to be stronger, but there is a major reason behind since I first started to properly take the best of my powers. "Protect my friends."

She looks away again, but then laughs. "Are you kidding? What kind of manga main character you think you are?"

"I will be going now." I must thank Yukio. If he hadn't been so stubborn in teaching me how to control my anger, I would be hanging this girl from her toes at this precise moment. Still, I am on the verge of doing that if I continue talking with her. I glance at the guys behind me. "Kiba. Hyoudou. Come on, we have to go, no?"

Kiba nods and helps Hyoudou to stand up. The tennis club turn around, probably to resume their practices. The two boys of the Gremory's Peerage and me start to move, however…

"Where do you think you are going?" Nayura takes me from my arm with a rather powerful grip for a girl of her age. "We haven't finished."

I grab her hand and release myself of her grip before glaring at her, in the edge of finally losing my cool. "Yes, we do." I walk away with the Occult Research Club's boys at my back and Nayura yells at my moving back.

"What gave you that power? Tell me!" Her voice makes me stop. Until now, her tone have been angered or annoyed, but now… Why do I hear a bit of desperation? Or, maybe, it is jealousy and frustration. It must be my imagination. Without turning my back, I continue my way.

In complete silence, the three of us make our way out of the new school building and head to the old one, which is where the Occult Research Club has its base. Since we started to walk, the only one who has talked is Hyoudou. He has been apologizing and bowing his head uncountable times until now. I just cut him off and tell him to forget about it. I chose to do that. Why? As we walk I am still trying to find an answer.

Was it because I thought it wasn't to leave a guy being beaten the hell up by an army of girls with rackets, even if that guy is a devil? Or, it was due that Hyoudou reminded me to my gang for a second? I think is the second option. When I saw him in that predicament, I don't know, I couldn't help it but to think about Konekomaru, Shima and even Yukio. Konekomaru isn't strong, he is the intelligent type. Besides, he is an Aria. That's why sometimes I need to give him a hand and watch him until he finishes his Fatal Verses.

Shima knows how to use his K'rik (the staff he always use), but he is dumb. The times I have had to save his ass because of his messy and carefree style are almost uncountable. And the connection is obvious, they are both big perverts. Lastly, Hyoudou's situation reminded me when I had to protect Yukio from the dangers of the world when we were kids. The only thing I can say with pride about my childhood is that I protected my brother properly. I know that Hyoudou and Yukio aren't similar at all and we aren't kids anymore. Nevertheless, when I saw him about to be beaten up, I felt the same I once felt when I used to see my brother being bullied by other kids.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**(Issei POV)**

I feel like the worst person of the world. I didn't want things to turn this way. I just wanted to see some oppais before having the formal meeting of the group with Okumura! So I hid in the locker when the tennis club was about to have their practices. They discovered me. By now it isn't a big deal. I'm already used to be hated by all the girls of school except for the ones of Occult Research Club…. Sob. However, I was unlucky that Nayura Yuki also discovered my crime.

This girl… I think she is a sport crazy. According to Motohama, she is every sport club. However, she just goes the days she wants. That something surprising, because Nayura also have the reputation of being one of the best of each of these clubs. She always changes her clothes very quickly, that's why when the girls discover me peeping at them she isn't in the changing room. I don't know what happened, but today she was still in the room when I was discovered.

As usual, I ran away to save my life. However, this was the first time since I first became a devil that I thought that a normal human could kill me. I mean, I have seen several scary females since I was reincarnated. Examples are Reynare, the lolis with a chainsaw of Raiser's peerage, even Buchou is scary when she gets mad. Let's not talk about Koneko-chan. I'm crazy for saying that Nayura have almost the same level of scary aura? (SHIVERS).

Then I crashed into Okumura. I ended on the floor with Nayura and her tennis rackets army above me. I would be a liar if I don't admit that I almost pee myself. I knew that they wouldn't be able to harm me that much. As a devil I have a more resistance body, and if not, I can always borrow Asia's Twilight Healing. Five seconds with that would totally fix me despite the punishment these girls give me. I knew all that and still unconsciously acted like I was facing a Fallen Angel army.

Kiba also knew I would be okay, that's why he didn't do anything. If I had been really in danger he would have drawn a sword in a second. He is my comrade after all and I have blind trust in him. I wasn't mad at him for not intervening. I never expected that Okumura would protect me out of the blue. And I thought he was a problem boy! I'm such a bad person. I have been trying to apologize, but he just tells me that it was his decision. A part of me wants him to hit me in the face for what I did.

"Ise-kun" Kiba whispers as we make our way to the club room. Okumura is following us from behind and Kiba is talking so that he doesn't hear. The guy looks bad. He is pale and I can even sense his depression demeanor right now.

"What?"

"I apologize for not doing something in your defense. If I had done that, we…. wouldn't be in this kind of situation."

"Hey, why are you apologizing?" I ask getting anxious. "The only one apologizing here is me and to him."

Kiba nods and then says: "I know that, but still… I think I should at least have said a few words for you. We are comrades after all." He then stops walking and turns to Okumura as he takes a big breath. "Okumura-kun, I can see that this unpleasant event has been worse for you than for us. If you want, we can postpone the meeting for tomorrow. I am sure Buchou, my master, will understand."

Okumura, who also stopped as us, turns his gaze in our direction for a few seconds before answering. Strangely, he gives us a smile. A fake and sad one. "It's okay. I just want to finish this now and go home." He starts to walk again without waiting for our answer, but I hear him muttering something. "Or at least that gift from the Maous where I woke up this morning."

We are now in front of the old school building, where we have our base. Kiba begins to open the door for us when suddenly a black cat jumps from the rooftop and lands beside us. Is it my imagination, or the cat have two tails? I was going to ask out loud that when…

"Kuro, how've you been?" Okumura has a change of personality. He is truly smiling and patting this cat he called Kuro.

"Oh, who is he?" Kiba asks cheerfully sensing himself the opportunity to light the mood up.

"My familiar, Kuro" Okumura replies. Familiar? I know the term thanks to the RPGs, but I didn't know those things exist in real life.

"Oh, it's cute. Hello Kuro-kun" Kiba greets the two-tailed cat and I guess I should do the same.

Kuro glances at us. "Yo." Did that cat familiar just speak? Yes, he did. Not just that, he even used slang! Kiba and I, we're widening our eyes.

"So Kuro-kun can speak." Kiba is the first who recovers the talk.

Now Okumura is the one who is astonished. "Do you understand him? If the only who are supposed to understand him are the demo… Never mind, I just remembered with whom I am currently talking with." I don't know what he means, but apparently not everyone can understand his familiar.

We enter into the building and then we are in the Occult Research Club. Everyone else is already here. Bucho, Asia, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan.

"Maaaster!" There is another person here. Her name is Saigo Miku-san. She is currently a senpai going on her second week in Kuoh Academy. Buchou told me that she is a devil that Sirzechs-sama sent to serve and help the newcomer to settle here. She came last week to not awake suspicions for why are two different transferred students coming the same day. She has good oppais and even call Okumura master. I'm so jealous, you got a bishoujo to call you master.

"Miku, you were here?" He casually says.

"Yeah, I invited her. I thought she also should hear what we will talk now" Buchou says, smiling as she gets closer to Okumura. "Good afternoon, Okumura-kun. How was your first day? Please sit. Akeno, some tea, please."

Okumura accepts the invitation and the tea. Saigo-san sits beside him and Buchou in front, while we, her Peerage, take sit in different places of the club. Buchou asks her question again. "So, how was your first day?"

"..." He doesn't respond at first. Okumura probably is thinking a polite way to say that it was a rather horrible day today. "The Student Council treated me good." He smiles as he says that.

Buchou is perceptive. "And what about the humans. Did you get along with them?"

"..." Okumura moves his gaze towards me and Kiba. The last gather the courage to explaining the situation we had with the tennis club.

"Ise…" Buchou puts her hand on her forehead after hearing about that.

"Pervert and insensitive senpai." Insensitive too, Koneko-chan? Well, I think I deserve that today more than ever.

"It wasn't too good you see" Okumura mutters with his head down. Dammit! It's all my fault.

I take my resolution. I put on my knees humiliating myself in front of my comrades and the newcomers. Buchou tries to stop me, but, sorry, I need to do this. "Okumura Rin-san, I am so sorry! I am so sorry for causing you troubles!" I just can't bear more having this guilt inside. I know I am even humiliating the others of the club, but my heart can't keep this any longer.

"It's okay."

What? Did he just say...?

"I forgive you." I think I will cry. "Even if I don't approve peeping on girls... What a hell you're just like Shima. I know you didn't want to cause me troubles. You even tried to stop me."

"So..."

"We don't have problems."

"Really, I am glad." Time for showing more of my determination. I hold my fist in front of my chest. "I gonna do my best to make you get along with everyone. It's a promise. Next time I go to hang around with Matsuda and Motohama, they are my best human friends by the way, I will also invite you."

He lowers his head a bit, looking troubled. Did I maybe overdo? Okumura opens his mouth again. "I won't stay here forever." Those words are kind of a shock for everyone, especially for me and Saigo-san. "But it would be nice to have friends here too." That's also a shock, but a well-received one.

"I will be your friend" I immediately offer myself. I don't care how much problem kid he looks like. He is a good person that forgave the idiotic me. "Whenever you are free, give me a call. Also, if I am free I will plan something to do."

After I spoke, everyone else in the club says similar kind words. Okumura looks a bit hesitant, but he starts to smile and laughs with us. The pressure we had before over us in the way here has completely gone away. Hurray!

"You are a new student of this school and a fellow devil even if you come from another universe" Buchou says as she stands up and puts her hands on his shoulder. "You are my kouhai and now a friend of my cute Peerage. I will try to help you in everything I can." Okumura blushes and looks away. I am feeling a bit of jealousy, but I will let you by this time. Rias-oneesama is comforting you with her kind heart. Oh, my beloved Onee-sama!

"Miku is also here for you" Saigo-san says putting a hand on the guy's back.

Okumura glances at everyone. He is smiling, touched by our gestures. "G-guys I… Even if I just met you… I never thought I could be so accepted like this when I left everyone I knew back in Assiah." Assiah? He probably noticed about our confused expressions. "Assiah is the universe I come from, where humans live."

"Oh" Buchou is interested, I can see it. I won't lie, I am too. "Would you mind telling us about your universe? Onii-sama haven't told me anything."

"Sure" Okumura responds cheerfully. "I did the same with the Sitri gang."

He tells us about the mirror universes of Gehenna and Assiah. Gehenna is the place where demons live, while Assiah is the home of the humans. He says that someone of his world, the one who sent him here, told him that my universe is between these two others.

Something that almost took out Buchou's breath was when Okumura said that the rulers of Gehenna is the same Satan and his 8 sons, the Demon Kings. A universe where an original demon antagonist of God exists. That guy must be hell powerful. We have to remember that the local devil side is ruled by four Maous, while there is a stronger one above all the devils.

After that, he mentions some parts of his personal history. "As my twin brother, I was born in Assiah. My mother was human and my father a really powerful demon." So a half-devil, hum. "Until less than a year ago, I was living as one human more. However, there was a situation in where I was afraid of losing my life. That was when I accidentally awoke my sleeping powers. Many things happened and..."

I think he feels troubled, but Buchou comes to his rescue. "You don't have to say more than you want."

Okumura scratches his head and "Thanks" glancing away.

Then the conversation diverts to the facts of our universe, which he listened very carefully. Today's lesson is: Don't judge by the appearances.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

OUT OF THE STORY

**Rin: Oi, what's with that extremely long chapter second chapter?**

**Issei: Yes, and you even cut it just like that!**

**Hey, you two calm down. I couldn't help it. I didn't want to make it this long, but the story itself turned out different than what I expected.**

Now to the readers. I want to thank you all of you again for supporting the story. When I first started to write this chapter I never thought it would turn out this way. My ideas were different, but as a writer whose brain is constantly working to develop new ideas, I must say this is better than the original.

So you can see that we are in the timeline between the battle with Raiser and when Asia got his familiar. For the ones who hadn't read the novel, this moment happened in the light novel before Xenovia unite to the Peerage.

I know that there are people who don't like when authors add OCs. To all of them, sorry, but Miku and Yuki will be necessary for the sake of the plot. By the way, **I decided to use the appearance of other anime characters**. It wasn't due that I can't imagine new characters. It was because I want the readers to have the characteristics of them as you have for the original characters of Highschool Dxd and Ao no Exorcist. Uh, I don't know if I explained myself properly.

**Saigo Miku** (Saigo means past and Miku means future) is equal to Kurokami Medaka from the anime "Medaka Box". Just think of her with the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform or the outfit you are going to see on her in the next chapter... (Pervert smile)

**Nayura Yuki **(Nayura is an invented name and Yuki means brave) is equal to Shinonono Houki of "Infinite Stratos". Just think of her with the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform or her tennis uniform he used in this chapter.

Sorry if you don't like so long chapters. I will do my best to make them shorter like it was the first one. Also, sorry if you felt that I rushed the relationship between Issei and Rin a bit with the incident. This just popped out of my brain when I was writing this.

Again, thank you for the support and the only thing left to say is... Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!

**Tell me all what you think of the fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the favorites, follows and review. I couldn't update too soon because I began the university in March 23. I don't have that much time as when I didn't had any kind of responsibility. Besides, there's my crossover of To Aru Majutsu no Index and Spider-Man that I have been doing since December 2014. My plan is to alternate between chapters of both stories. Now, let's make a few replies before continuing with the story.

**TO Jose19:** Thanks for the review. If you remember, Rin was raised in a monastery/church. He was always near priests and the teachings of God. So you can guess that he won't take it as fine as Issei, who was raised in a secular family.

**TO NotSoSlimSh4dy:** I would be more worried about what would happen if the fact he is an exorcist is find out. He is among devils now, no? Thanks for the review.

**TO Guest (1):** Thanks for the review. I'm really glad that you liked my OCs. You are right. Satan and the 8 kings haven't show all their potential. You are also right about Rin. Manga or Anime, he has only practiced the control over his flames. In this fic I want to make him to improve in every aspect.

**TO Guest (2):** Well, if I remember, he has already accepted his flames as HIS only. Thanks for the review.

**TO coronadomontes**: Gracias! - Thanks!

**TO Telron:** Thank, I'm glad you like this.

**TO Lucio BetaBlake:** Thanks for the advices. I think that the problem with the word order is that I normally write, due to time problems, with my cellphone using Google Documents. Then I got to transform it to regular Word and then upload it to the site. Besides English is my second language. Please, feel free to point me out important mistakes. I chose to write using the LN style because I think that it would be funnier for the reader and for me. I have the believe that great part of the fun you get while reading Highshool DxD is due to the writing style of the writer. I want the reader to experiment a lot of fun here too, that's another reason why I am using it.

**Update July 1, 2015: Fixed several grammar and spelling issues. I use the free software Gingersoftware with my word so I didn't have any format issue. Then I copy and paste the text in the doc manager instead of uploading it directly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist nor Highschool DxD, just the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 3: Demon powers?**

**(Rin's POV)**

It's nighttime, a pair of days after meeting with the Gremory and Sitri peerages. I'm currently playing Infamous Second Son in the PS4. I'm enjoying it a lot. This is something I would have never been able to do back in Assiah. As I was raised in a modest church, expensive hobbies as videogames were almost out of my reach. I could only play in Arcades or sometimes in the Old man's outdated computer. It was plainly similar after moving to the True Cross Academy.

As I am having this videogames in my life reflections, I hear the steps of the only inhabitant of the house besides me with a human form. "Master." I hear Miku's voice calling me.

"Yo, Miku." I turn my gaze to her and... Whoaaaa! Why...? Why...? Why...? I need to close my mouth and articulate words then. "What's with that maid outfit?!"

"Oh, this?" Miku says and turns to show for me to take a better look of her clothes. Black with a white apron, she is wearing the typical maid outfit that you see in the maid cafes. She is using a short skirt that reaches just half her tight. So sexy... No! Keep yourself focused. "This is what servants should wear. Do you like it?"

"NO! I mean...it is…" Oh, dammit. I can't think straight. "It looks good, but… Reasons?"

"I already told you, Master, " Miku replies, putting her finger under her lips tilting her head and leaning with her hands on her back. "This is servant's clothing special for the job."

Now that I remember, she did mention that she was raised as a servant by the Gremory Clan. That woman who was standing besides Sirzechs, I think her name was Grayfia, was also wearing a maid uniform. Still... I'm not use to see maids. The only times I managed to go to a maid cafe was the few times when Shima forcefully dragged me along Bon and Konekomaru. That's the reason of my reaction when Miku appeared in that costume.

"W-what do you need, Miku?" I want to start a normal conversation and forget about the clothes of my "servant".

"I want to notify you that Ajuka-sama wants to have a talk via Skype."

Oh, it is just one of the four Maous wanting to have a chat... Skype? Did I hear well? "Miku, did he really said Skype?"

"Oh, yes," she replies as it wasn't weird. "I advise you to go to the workplace and answer the video call in the shortest time possible. It wouldn't be good to make impatient a Maou."

Yeah, I can believe that. I would like to avoid pissing off one of the four leaders of the Underworld. "Okay, let's go." I pause the game and follow Miku to the workplace.

The workplace is one of the biggest rooms of the house and it is located on the first floor. Inside, it has a truly outstanding PC and a table to work. There's also a printer, three laptops and several gadgets that I don't even know how to use. It is almost a lab. I still feel uneasy about the fact that I am walking with a sensual maid. Miku notices my gaze and I quickly turn my head of her direction blushing.

"Kuku! Master is cute" Miku laughs cheerfully. "I wouldn't mind if you look. You are Master and I'm the servant after all. I'm here..." Her tone goes seductive. "...to serve you in every way you want."

Every...way...I...want? GULP. This girl. She wants me to die of a nosebleed or something. But, I'm sure she is just teasing me taking advantage that she is older than me. I better turn on the PC and call the Maou to finish this soon...

"Hello Okumura-kun!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!" That almost gave me a heart attack! What's this?! You are an about to turn on your PC and suddenly wild Maou appears on the monitor. "Ajuka?"

"It's a pleasure Ajuka-sama?" Miku bows politely as she says this.

"I say the same Miku-chan."

"How do you begin the video-conference if the computer was off?" I ask trying to calm my almost going to burst heart.

"Pretty simple actually. I just add a software that enables me to contact you even if you don't want to."

And he said it just like that. What's wrong with the Maous? I take sit in front of the screen while Miku stands beside me.

"Did you get along with the Gremory and the Sitri?" Ajuka asks from his side.

"Hum, yes."

"Good, " he replies cheerfully. "There's something important I want to talk you about."

I feel it is going to be a long talk and that I won't be able to get the most of it. According to Miku, this guy is like the smartest person of the Underworld and, by the way, an inventor maniac. "About what?"

"The universe travel" Ajuka says.

This's important. "I hear you."

"When Sirzechs told us, the other Maous, about another actual universe where… let's say the supernatural works differently, I thought that he was joking. Then I managed to see Serafall and him creating a portal when clashing with strong, but equally powerful attacks. Serafall was also astonished."

Clashing attacks with equal force? That's what Mephisto and Amaimon did. The Maou keeps talking. "According to what Sirzechs told me and the data I gathered and analyzed, I can give you a basic explanation about the universe travel and the relationship between the three of them: Assiah, Gehenna and this one, which I decided to call The All-Factions Universe, due to many factions of the different religions coexisting together. You can say AFU to shorten."

"AFU? That sounds… Doesn't matter. Back in Assiah, I was told that this universe, AFU as you said, is located like between Assiah and Gehenna. Of course, we were in a hurry, so there wasn't too much time for a long explanation."

"I'm thinking of a similar hypothesis. Imagine this, there are two masses of land separated by a huge ocean, which can be crossed by boats. The lands are Gehenna and the universe you were born, Assiah. Look at this."

The Maou in the screen operates some commands with his keyboard and the image changes. His face was gone and we could see an animated ocean with two big islands. One of them has an A and the other a G. There are several boats going from one of the island to the other. We hear Ajuka voice even if we can't see his face on the screen.

"The islands are Assiah and Gehenna. The boats would be the demons who, every day, go from one of the universes to the other. The AFU would be what exists beneath the ocean. Well, remember this is just my graphic idea of the concept of the three universes being in touch."

It took me a few seconds to absorb all that information and process it properly. A lot of things, be patient with me. "And what about the travel between the universes?"

The animation banishes and Ajuka comes back to the screen. "The way of traveling between universes was confirmed yesterday. Sirzechs told me that the portal that can take you here is created when two strong powers collide at the same time. Here and in your universe or in Gehenna."

"Are you saying that I could come here because Serafall and Sirzechs made their powers clash while in Assiah was occurring the same?" I ask puzzled.

"How was the process on your side?" Ajuka is looking at me with interest in his eyes.

I jumped some subjects, but I explained that two powerful demons (Mephisto/Samael and Amaimon) clashed their powers and then the black portal was formed in the exact spot where the attacks collided.

"I see…" Ajuka puts his thumb on his chin. "Did the event happened in a specific time or place?"

"Yes," I reply. "We did it just before 10:00 and actually I was taken to some specific place inside a forest."

Too my answer, Ajuka's eyes widen. "We also did it at that time and what you said about a specific place… Yeah, Sirzechs was correct. Those are the requirements for the jump."

Requirements? "What requirements are you talking about?" I ask, getting anxious to hear this. I need to know the method I'll have to use later to return to Assiah, where my friends are.

"Don't you realize it?" Of course not! I have never been any smart-ass boy. The only way I managed to do my homework today was with Miku's help. "There seems to be a lot of stuff that the universes share, right?" I nod. "Some of them are the names shared by the supernatural beings, but there are two most important common facts."

"Which ones?"

"Assiah, Gehenna and the Earth of AFU share the same time and coordinates" Ajuka finishes.

Alright, I need a better explanation. "What're you talking about?"

"(SIGH) I'm saying that time happens in the same way here, in the Earth, as it happens in the other universes. Also the coordinates. The Earth is the same as in Assiah and Gehenna, which are mirror universe, no? You need to collide two powers in the Earth of here and in Assiah in the shared geographical location and at the same real time. Do you understand?"

Not much being sincere, but better let him keep talking. Although, I realize now why Mephisto took me to that place to make the jump. It was because, in Assiah, that place was the same geographical location of the Kuoh Academy from AFU. Hum. Interesting fact. This entire town where I'm living right now doesn't exist in Assiah after all.

Ajuka keeps talking. "So you can conclude that the way to open the portal between Assiah and AFU, you need to make two great powers collide at the same time and in the same geographical location in both universes. Something difficult to happen by randomness is you ask me. Besides, it wouldn't work if the powers collide in Heaven, the Underworld or other realm different from the Earth you are standing right now."

So that's my return ticket. I need two guys here to clash their powers and another pair that does the same in Assiah. The problem is… "Hey, Ajuka, for this you must have had a lot of coordination. How did your group communicated with Assiah."

The guy lowers his head in dejection. I never thought I would see a Maou with that kind of expression. "Unfortunately, the only one who has that information is Sirzechs." I can hear him murmuring to himself. "What's the problem Sirzechs? Why are you hiding all this from us? If you know you can trust us."

The Ajuka's aura is like... Like the one of a dejected friend. He seems to dislike the fact that the red haired Maou didn't tell his comrades about the other universes. Now that I think about it carefully, how did Sirzechs get to know about Assiah and Gehenna? If the process of jumping is so complicated. I don't think the requirements can be fulfilled by accident. Uff, this is too much for my brain.

"Okay, Okumura-kun, did you get all I said?" Ajuka asks me.

"Some of it, but I think is okay for now." Actually, my brain can't take more information without exploding. "Is this everything you wanted to tell me?" I actually feel like wanting to go to the bed now.

"Glad you ask. You see..." I knew it. Alright, let's hear what he wants. "I would like to test the behavior of your demonic powers in AFU, in comparison with how they worked in Assiah."

That was harder to get. He wants to test my demonic powers? Demonic powers? Huh. I never heard of a term like this one back in Assiah. The demons that frequently come from Gehenna don't use any kind of magic or special ability. The things they do... Dam, why the exorcist back there never investigated about this.

Now I am remembering what Amaimon told me. He said that the demons of Gehenna have powers which they normally don't use. He didn't specify that only the Demon Kings have them. Maybe every demon has similar powers, but they have never used them against the exorcists. Would that mean that even I, demon-human hybrid, have demonic powers?

"I would like you to come to the Underworld to one of my labs and..." His smile turns diabolic. His eyes shine with interest. "...research a little about your body. Okumura-kun, would you like to come to my lab?"

Ajuka's eyes are shining as red diamonds and that's scary. Sweat falls from my forehead as an image comes to my mind. In it I see myself chained to a table, darkness surrounding me. Ajuka appears wearing doctor's gloves with his eyes glowing red and saying: "Don't worry, Okumura-kun. It won't hurt…too much. Hahahahaha!"

CHILLS

I need to escape. "I think I better...pass. Haha."

"Are you sure? We can learn a lot of your body if you come for a while."

"No, it's okay, " I say, waving my hands in front of the screen.

"Oh, what a shame (SIGH)." Is it my imagination, or he looks truly sad? How much is he interested in new stuff? Well, he is a scientist after all. Meanwhile, I have never been interested in science or researching. "In that case, Miku-chan, make sure to test his powers by yourself."

"Of course. I'll check his body properly."

Ooooooooi! A hot woman suddenly saying that can melt a man's brain. And what's that about checking my body without consulting me?

"Nice. Make sure to send me the data you collect of the test subject."

"Test subject? What I am? A lab rat?!"

"Okumura-kun, Miku-chan. Good night!" And the screen goes black before I could say something. I'm speechless.

"Alright, Master" Miku says like nothing had happened. "Come with me."

Wait! Can I disagree? I'm the Master after all, no? Well, maybe the Maou's orders are absolutes for everyone. Even if that's the case, I don't want my body to be checked like in an autopsy. Another image comes to my mind. This time I see myself again chained to a table, but the one who comes near me isn't Ajuka. It is Miku with a hot nurse Cosplay. That's look nice… Then she gets out of nowhere a giant syringe. She raises it above me and aim it to my rearguard… GYAAAAAAAA!

I shake my head, trying to get those half lewd half scary thoughts out of my mind. Then I realize that I'm being dragged by Miku to some place of the house. Did we have a basement? I just realized that. "This room is empty so you can choose later a use for it" Miku explains to me. "Here is where we have to go."

She pushes a certain spot on the wall. It's a switch! A big portion of the wall opens creating a one meter wide and two meters tall entrance. That's so Sci-Fi! Miku drags me there and the entrance closes. I'm having a really bad feeling and the sweat isn't stopping. We are in a closed space. Is this an elevator? The elevator goes down and ten seconds later stops. I don't know how much we went down, but I can assume is deep.

There's no door between the elevator and this room we just arrived. The lights turn on automatically and I'm able to see a big room with reinforced steel walls. "Here we are, Master." Miku exits the elevator, turns to me and extend her hands welcoming me. "This is the training facility. Your facility, where you can practice and test your abilities."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"You can do it, Master. FOCUS!" Miku is cheering me up. I won't disappoint her.

I concentrate my flames in a spot near my hand where I was holding Kurikara still in its sheath. This is difficult. Until these last pair of hours, the only thing I ever used my flames for have been for killing or destroying. Evil demons, of course. Now, I have to do magic with them. If every demon has power, the way mine is catalyzed as the blue flames I inherited of Satan. Miku said that you can do magic with the demonic powers. That's what we have been practicing for the last two hours.

A blue fire ball forms in front of me, but then its color goes darker. I think I got it. I take a look at Miku who is nodding excited. I move my sword towards the hole that has formed in plain air. In a few seconds Kurikara has disappeared from my sight and the flames too. That was part A, now to part B. I concentrate my flames, or better say, my demonic power and a similar black hole, or blue hole, appears in midair again. I extend my hand and I manage to grab something it. Slowly, I pull my sword from the hole and soon I'm holding it as nothing had happened.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Miku applauds at my success. I smile at her. The last two hours made its results. What I just did was sending Kurikara to a small personal dimensional space I created by magic, which was powered by my flames or demonic power, whatever you call it. Miku decided to teach me this as a basic spell for devils who carry weapons. With this I don't have to walk with my sword on my back. I'll have it with me, but in a space that no one can see and less steal from. This will make my life easier.

If only my tail could hide in a similar way. Until now, nobody from the All-Factions Universe (AFU) has seen it. I have been properly hiding it under my shirt, enveloping around my torso, or putting it in my pants.

"Congratulations, Master." Miku gives me a towel and a bottle of water. What a kind girl. "I must say that your reason to keep your katana with you always has touched my heart."

I smile wryly at that comment. I actually told her about my life. I didn't mention that my powers are half sealed inside Kurikara. I told her about my promise to the old man, which was to always have it by my side. It was what I promised before he died. Old man…

I gaze the floor. Thinking of the death of the man who raised me always takes its toll on my consciousness. Even if I have already accepted that he is no longer with me and swore to never let myself lose anyone important to me, thinking of the worst moment of my life depress me. I don't know how my face looks, but I better smile again before Miku notices...

Suddenly is soft and warm. I feel a comfortable sensation I have never felt in my life. Miku has gotten closer to me and hugs me surprising me. A sudden but pleasant hug. "Fathers are important," she says, patting my head like I was her younger brother. She must have seen my expression. I still don't know why, but she really cares a lot about me. This goes farther away from her duty as a servant. I try to compare her with all the females in my life. I can only think of Izumo, Shura and Shiemi. With the first one, there's no point of comparison. With the second, besides the curves there's nothing more.

In Shiemi's case... We can maybe say is a relationship with a few similarities, but inversed. Here I'm her while Miku is me. She is by my side trying to help me. I don't know if she wants something in return, but I'm grateful to all she has done for me. Miku… I know we have just know for a few days, but the feeling I get when I am with her is something I...actually like. Her warmth is good for my body.

…

…...

…

Then I actually realize what is truly happening. A sexy onee-san maid is hugging me! I'm, without realizing, resting my head on her breast. Uuuuuuuuuh! This would be paradise for any high school student. However, my brain is about to escape from my head again! A pair of seconds later she stops and we separate. I wouldn't like to see my face right now. My cheeks must be red as an apple. Miku is also a bit flustered and her cheeks have a low pink tonality.

"Sorry, " she apologizes bowing politely.

"No-no-no, it is okay" I stammer glancing to another direction. "I actually needed it. I was getting a bit depressed. Sorry and… Thanks. For that and showing how to do magic."

"It was a pleasure, Master" Miku says smiling. "I must say, Master's powers are really outstanding. I think that with that high amount of demonic power you have, after a proper practice and a few lessons that I'll be happy to give you, you'll be able to use the abilities of the level of a high-class devil."

"Oh, nice."

"You don't look too much happy, Master."

"I'm...just…" This is difficult to say. "Not too long ago, I was truly afraid of my power."

"That's common for hybrids. At least that's what I heard."

Her words bring me to when Izumo told me that there were others human-demon hybrids and that some were exorcists. When she said that, I felt a lot of happiness and renewed to control my powers. My flames have been a source of fear for many ones, including me. Even if I had already taken them as my flames and not Satan's, I know they are dangerous and I must be careful to never let them control me. That's why it's hard for me to accept that I can use them so much freely.

"I'll get use to the idea that there's still too much I can do with my power" I promise the girl in front of me. "However…" I scratch my cheek. "...I still need you to teach me."

Miku's face lights up. "I'll do my best!"

"Hey, that's what I should say" I laugh. "I'll do my best. Hahahaha!"

"Hahaha!" Miku also laughs.

And with a good mood, we call it a day. Now, that I remember, one of the Gremory Peerage is going to show me the town. Wonder who will.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**(Issei POV)**

Looking at my clock I guess he should be here by now. The trees give a good shade from the bothersome daylight. We, devils, are better in the night. I stretch my body in the park bench where I'm currently sitting, waiting for the guy who I have to give a tour.

"Yo!"

"Okumura!" I wave at Okumura Rin, who is coming my way walking on the park's road. His two-tailed cat familiar is by his side.

"Sorry for the delay, " he apologizes standing in front of me. "I skipped a class and went to rest on the school's rooftop. I didn't realize when I fell asleep."

"Hahaha! Don't worry" I tell him trying to maintain the best possible mood.

"Thank you for doing this."

"It's fine, as I said." Yesterday, Buchou asked in the club meeting for someone who could show the town to the new boy after school. I was the first one who volunteered. I still feel I owe something to this guy. Let's see if I can start to make things better being his guide around the place. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, you lead, we follow."

I get my ass from the bench and open the march. The pair of black haired man and cat follow me while I tell them about this town where I have lived since my birth. "This park is a common meeting place for both boys and girls."

"I can see that." Who wouldn't? Even if it is just after school, there is more teen activity than what you would see in a regular park like this.

We exit the place and go into the streets. I point him where's the karaoke, the convenience stores, the cinema and other places of common interest for a teen.

"I heard you had a difficult situation in the school" Okumura says.

"I wouldn't call it difficult" I say scratching my head and smiling uneasily. "I would say it was a life or death situation."

"Well, I don't know too much your group, but…" He gives me a look like I was crazy. "… I wouldn't peek that girl of your group for the sake of my integrity."

Today, what happened in the school was that I decided to peep the first years when they were changing for gym class. I know I shouldn't peep on my kouhais, but some of them have good oppais. No, every oppai is great. It doesn't matter whether they are big or small. How could I forget that? The problem was that Koneko-chan was also changing her clothes. As expected, she discovered me and broke 103 of my 206 bones. Asia had to heal me after that beating.

Okumura laughs. "I already knew it, but I'll say it now. You are total pervert."

A part of me gets offended, but my honor is stronger and I speak proudly. "I live for the sake of oppais."

"Hahaha!" The guy laughs again, then he mutters something I barely hear. "He's worse than Shima." Who's Shima? Maybe someone of his universe. We continue with the tour and I try to help Okumura memorize the town the best he can. We walk by a food stand and…

"Takoyaki!" Kuro, the familiar demon cat, looks at the stand drooling and with his eyes shining. I didn't know cats could drool. "Rin, buy me some!"

"Oh, hello, little cat" the old man attending the stand greets the cat smiling. This confirms it. Okumura told me that only devils can understand Kuro because he is a demon from the universe of Gehenna. Meanwhile, humans can't communicate with him.

"Alright, you pig-cat." He says with a sarcastic smile. "Oji-san, three takoyakis, please."

"Right now!" In less than we thought, the old man prepares us the order. Okumura pays and hand me one of the plates. How nice of him.

"Thanks, " I say as we find a place to rest. It has been like two hours since we began this tour. The sky is going orange and soon it will be dark. I should be leaving soon to meet with the rest.

"Itadakimasu!" Kuro says with his eyes shining as stars and begins to eat his plate on the floor. That's a really glutton cat if you ask me.

""Itadakimasu""

Okumura and I also begin with our plates. "Did you like the town?" I ask the boy sitting beside me on this bench. We just have returned to the place we began the tour, which is around that fountain where Raynare kidnaped Asia in front of my eyes a pair time ago.

"I like it. It reminds me to my old town" he replies. "But it is better because is more pacific."

I smile to his comment. "Even if there are devils controlling it."

"Yes" Okumura says and laughs. "Ironic, no?"

"Yeah, I know what you are talking about." As I lean my head on the back of the bench, I tell him about my first days as a devil. "Learning that the hottest onee-samas of the school were devils was a big shock for me. I have to think that the kindest people and most important for me are devils. Although, Asia could be an exception because I met her when she was still human."

"She died and Rias-senpai reincarnated her as a devil, right?" He asks me with seriousness.

Uh. I don't feel very good knowing that Asia actually died because I was weak. "Yes, Buchou revived her as a devil with the Evil Pieces and she is now our cute [Bishop]."

I couldn't help it but smile. Nobody could understand how happy I feel knowing that Asia is able to have a beautiful life now, after being reincarnated into a devil.

"If I remember what your Buchou told me…" He wears a thinking expression that almost made me burst in laugh. "Asia is the [Bishop], Rias-senpai is the [King], Himejima-senpai is the [Queen], Kiba is the [Knight], Koneko is the [Rook] and you are the…"

"[Pawn]" I tell him proudly and he sheds tears of laugh. "O-oi! I worth the eight pieces of [Pawns] to be specific. And also I'm the Sekiryuutei."

"Sekiryuutei?" Now that I think about it. He doesn't know I have a Sacred Gear. Is there anyone around? No? Nice.

"Ddraig, let's show him" I call and Okumura looks me puzzled.

[You got it, Partner.]

Okumura's eyes widen as he glances at my Boosted Gear. "Awesome, no?" I comment cheerful at the expression in his face.

"I-is that one of those Sacred Gears everyone is talking about?" He asks.

I nod. "This is called Boosted Gear. It lets me double my power every ten seconds. Inside it is sealed… a powerful dragon." I better don't boast around that I have inside a dragon that used to give God a hard time. With strong dragon is enough.

"Really? That's so cool!" Okumura's eyes shine and I think there are stars around his head. "I want a Sacred Gear too."

I don't know how to answer that so I just laugh. Asia and I, we both had difficulties because of our Sacred Gears. I was killed because of it and Asia suffered even more. In Kiba's case, I don't know anything about his past, so I can't tell. I could ask him, but better don't meddle in other people's personal stuff.

"I want to see what you can do with a dragon sealed in your interior" Okumura says, taking a closer look at my Boosted Gear.

"I can show, if you want" I tell him.

"Really?"

"Sure, just let's go to a more separated place where there isn't anything important to destroy." We move to a wooded area. It's nice to live in a town full of forests.

[Boost!]

The first count activates and I just have to wait a 10 seconds more for the next one. Okumura looks excited like a kid. Hilarious.

[Boost!]

There goes the second one and eventually I reach the sixth boost. I think it'll be enough with that quantity. Currently I think I can boost up until fifteen or sixteen boosts. That's my maximum without putting my body in clear danger. However, I do would lose consciousness if I go that up. With six is okay. I don't want to freak him out and lose the good mood I have managed to maintain until now. Ready, Ddraig?

[Let's do this, Partner.]

[Explosion!]

I feel how my power increases by six times and my body releases a field of energy around me. Okumura has an expectant face. Let's not disappoint him. I run towards a tree, raise my gauntlet and strike it full force. With the power of my attack, I rip the tree from the ground and send it flying against another one.

"That was so awesome!" I hear Okumura's voice filled with excitement.

[Show him, that's not everything we got nor close.]

As always, you read my mind, Ddraig. I point my Boosted Gear to the sky. "Check this out." Smiling, I blast a Dragon Shot and, even if I didn't hit anything, the wind generated blew up our hair. Then I turn around to face my public.

Okumura has the face of a little boy meeting his favorite superhero. He isn't scared at all. He is more amazed and excited than anything else. "That's the coolest thing I have ever seen!"

I'm about to cry. It feels so good to have someone praising your powers. Until now the only ones who have taken me as someone strong are the gang of the Occult Research Club. Meanwhile, enemies like Raynare or Raiser never took me seriously. Nevertheless, I should thank that. If they had taken me seriously, probably they would have defeated me. They lost to me in part because they underestimated me.

"That's nothing" I say, trying to look modest and not arrogant. Seeing my enemies I have learnt to never be arrogant because it can easily be your ruin. "Koneko-chan would have ripped off four trees in a row. And she doesn't need to increase her strength like me, who needs his Sacred Gear. Akeno-san could easily fry an entire army of devils with her lightning magic."

"Still is cool, Hyoudou!" Okumura says, giving me a thumbs up.

I scratch my head and laugh at his comment. Not because the comment itself, it's because the mood right now makes you laugh just for the sake of it. I'm having a good time.

"Hyoudou, you know..." He begins to say looking at the sun as it hides in the west. "I'm glad that I found you guys. The Gremory and the Sitri clan have been really nice with me and helped me. And Miku has been by my side since the beginning."

I put myself beside him. We both look at the sunset as he speaks. "When I first come to this universe, AFU as Ajuka calls it, I was going through a hard time. I thought that everything was wrong. That things shouldn't have been this way. I wanted to return to Assiah in the shortest amount of time. Well, I still want to return. I left very important people for me there. But now, before going back, I want to become stronger to protect them this and..." He smiles. "Spent some time with my new friends."

Okumura... Dammit! I need to go to that familiar thing that Buchou told me about after getting all beaten up by Koneko-chan. It is supposed that tonight, Asia and I will look for and make a contract with a familiar. But... I don't want to ruin this scene!

"Hyoudou" he calls my name looking at me. "If you ever...feel like hanging around or anything, give me a call and I'll go to tag along. I know it'd be fun."

Smiling sincerely, I reply. "It'd be indeed funny. But... What about if you call me just Issei?" His eyes widen a bit. "I don't have problems with my true friends calling me by my name."

He nods before speaking. "You call me Rin. I'm the same as you. If I have a real friend he can call me with freedom."

My eyes also widen, but then I laugh. "That's nice. In any case, it's a pleasure to be your friend. Rin."

"I think the same" Rin says. "Whether situation you are into, if you need my help, say and I'll be there, Issei."

As we say these kind words, we bump each other fist like signing our friendship.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

OUT OF THE STORY

**Issei: That was a touching scene. Sob.**

**Rin: Is nice to get along, don't you think?**

**Issei: That's clear. Hahaha!**

**Things are better right now with you two. I'm glad.**

**Rin: I want to ask. What's wrong with Ajuka? Why I felt like I was about to be dissected? You wouldn't let me get dissected, right?**

**….. Of course not.**

**Rin: Why don't you sound so convinced?!"**

**…**

Now to the readers. A lot of explanations in this chapters. In summary, to go from Assiah or Gehenna to AFU (I know it isn't a good name for a universe, but I didn't want to just invent some random name) you need to have two pairs of powers clashing. In the side of the AFU, the clash has to be done in the Earth where humans live. The events have to happen at the same time and at the same geographical coordinates. For the ones who haven't read the DxD novels, the familiar thing that appears at first season actually happens between the battle with Raiser (Volume 2) and the one with Kokabiel (Volume 3).

The other important point I wanted to show here is that Rin will be able to use the powers of his flames just like regular demons use their demonic powers to use spells, magic circles, barriers, etc. It means that if Rin gets one, his Evil Piece wouldn't be Rook or Bishop, it would be Queen. Balance between magic power and physical power.

This chapter occurred in a different way I wanted first. The last touching scene of friendship wasn't planed. I was just a bit tired and without noticing it was there. After reading it again I just couldn't erase it. Next chapter we may take a glimpse of the beginning of the events of Volume 3. However, Rin will be….

Fav, Follow and most important:** REVIEW**. Sebaspe out!


	4. Chapter 4

Wowowowowowowowow! More than 65 followers and 50 favorites already! Let me bring a glass of juice. Cheers! I want to thank everyone who is supporting the story so far and tell you that I can't believe there are so many people interested here.

I'm truly sorry for the delay. Some really serious stuff about the university and receiving my brand new laptop got my time (besides my other fanfic). No more waiting. Chapter 4 out! Extra-long for the waiting.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist nor Highschool DxD, just the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 4: Holy problems**

**(Rin POV)**

"You bitch!" At the moment he say those words, this 19 or 20 years moron receives an outstanding kick on the neck. He falls to the ground with a loud bump.

Of the originally 5 men group. Only two are in their senses. The others three are taking a rather forced rest in the grass with big bruises all around their bodies. Who did that to? It's the first time I can say it wasn't me. The one who is still kicking the asses of those guys is my school companion, Nayura Yuki. Don't know exactly why she is fighting them, but I can imagine it.

Until a second ago I was returning peacefully to my home, expecting to have another taste of Miku's fabulous cooking. However, some noises grabbed my attention. I was still in the park, just after separating from Issei. I walked to the place from which these noises where coming from. In a rather deep and obscure part of the park, I found this scene. Nayura Yuki against five thugs.

I was about to rush into the fight to help her. Even if I don't like her she's still part of my school and a girl in troubles. But seeing how she easily dispatched the first of them made me stay on my spot and look the show. Now there are just two of them able to fight.

"You'll learn not to mess with men." Both run to Nayura aiming for her face.

"I don't see men. I see chimpanzees." Nayura don't even blinks against the incoming attackers.

One of the guy tries grab her shoulders, but with a swift movement she parries the two big hands. The two are one in front of the other. Using that advantage, Nayura pulls her face forward and headbutt the nose of the thug. Fuck! That should have hurt. It's the first time I have ever seen a female head-butting another person. The guy falls to the floor holding his bleeding nose, but Nayura isn't even dazed after using her head as a mortal weapon.

The last one standing is as reckless as his friend. He swings his fist to Nayura leaving too many openings which this girl makes good use of.

"Gyaa!" The best second year sportswoman duck and drives her fist to the guy's….BALLS!

"Waaaaa!" The poor bastard fells to the ground, screams a few more seconds and loses consciousness latter duo to the pain.

This girl is bad.

"Uuuu… Fucking bitch…" The one who received a hit in the nose before isn't unconscious.

STOMP

Now he is. Amazing. This girl really knows how to fight.

"That was badass."

Nayura turns around and finally becomes aware of my presence. She raises an eyebrow. "Okumura Rin?"

"Yo" I greet her in a cheerful manner trying not to transform this unexpected meeting into a fight. "What did they do for you to beat the crap out of them?"

Nayura seems to relax a bit. "They tried to make a move on me, I refused, they got mad, I got mad and… You can guess the result."

Ha, tough girl. "You don't let anyone screw with you, don't you?" She just shrug. "All that sport gave its results."

Her eyes fix on mine. "Yeah, good results, but they weren't enough when I found a guy stronger than me, who doesn't even tell me about his training."

She is talking about me, right? I sigh. No this again. "I'm just in good shape. Oh, I forgot."

I look for cellphone in my pocket, as I hear Nayura's murmuring something like my pain resistance can't be for just being in good shape. I better call the police so these guys get properly scolded. Just to scold them, this girl right here already gave them their punishment. Huh, they aren't moving…...at all.

I think I better call an ambulance instead.

"What?" Hey, where's my cellphone? Oh, crap. I left it on the house. Something interesting that I just remember is that I haven't changed my line. I realized after moving here that the service that I had back on Assiah, surprisingly and leaving me with a huge question mark over my head, still works here, in this universe.

Pretty weird, isn't it? I tried to call Yukio and the others with the belief that as the line is working like nothing had happened, I would be able to communicate with them. Of course, it didn't go that way.

Every time I dialed the numbers, or someone else that belongs to the AFU replied, or the typical message: "the number you dialed doesn't exist". I know it sounds very stupid, to communicate between universes via phone. But, I thought it might work.

"Oi, are you listening to me?"

"Nayura? No, sorry. What did you say?"

"I want you to tell me what you exactly did to get that strength."

She can't stop with this thing, doesn't she? "It wasn't different from what you do. Exercising and giving my best. Now, if you excuse me..."

As I am trying to take my leave I feel something grabbing my shirt. I turn my head and almost gasp in surprise. Nayura, the strong and training-crazy girl, is holding there back of my shirt like a small kid. That's a sight I never expected to find after meeting her my first day of class in Kuoh.

"Nayura..."

"..."

"Oi, let me go."

Nayura looks me into the eyes, embarrassment in her face. "I-I-I...want to say...that...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Don't you remember?! I used my racket against your leg!"

"Oh, that. Don't worry about it. Just don't do it again." I would normally spat out on her something more, but I don't feel like doing that to this girl. She seems to have a serious problem after all.

"Alright..." Her apologized expression suddenly disappears and her eyes start to shine. "Now teach me!"

"Eh?"

"Teach me how to resist pain like you. Although… Pain resistance is a mixture of physical force and a bit of concentration, despite…"

"Nayura!"

"What? Don't dare to interrupt me!"

"What's with you trying to become stronger that much? You should know that with training and guts is enough."

"Did that made your body like that? I don't think that's enough." She bows surprising me again. "Please, teach me! I'll do whatever you want."

Wooow! That literally pushed me back. Maybe she don't get the meaning of it, but when a girl says something like that to a man, it sounds as they are willing to… Rin! Get those lewd thoughts out of your mind. I'm not Issei nor Shima.

I don't need to guess that Nayura must have been doing exercises until now. I say this because she is wearing some spot attire that looks pretty hot. Down she has a pair of black shorts that are almost school bloomers. In less words, very short and tight. In her torso, she has put on a yellow top that doesn't even reaches her belly. In a few words, her fashion is more for the beach than for a town.

By the way, she is a beautiful girl. Good curves, nice face and wonderful hair. She doesn't lose to most of the others from Kuoh. That's really a school of bishoujos. No wonder why Issei entered there. And it isn't a surprise that some thugs had tried to make a move on her.

"Nayura, forget about this."

"Why? Please! I want to be stronger!" This girl really looks desperate.

"Dammit Nayura! Why do you want to get stronger that badly? Why can't you just go and do your best? From what I heard, you are on the top of the most athletic girls of the school... No. You are on the top between females and males. So why?"

The girl in front of me gazes the floor. I think is time for me to take my leave. "Goodbye. See you at school." I turn my back to her, but...

"No."

Before I can notice, I feel her hand on my shoulder and, surprising me even more, she goes, put her leg against mine and pushes me inverting my center of gravity. With a loud BUMP I fall to the ground face up with Nayura's hand continuously pressing my chest taking my air away.

I stay there a few seconds. Not because she hurt me or something. No, it's because I'm dumbfounded as hell! Did she just do some kind of wrestling movement to me while I had my guard down?

Yes, she did.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I scream at her as I feel how my rage explode and numerous veins pop out on my forehead. I'm done. I'll so punish this girl.

"Okumura Rin" Nayura says with serious voice but an expressionless face. She raises her fists up. "Fight me. If you beat me I'll let you go."

I'm going to say it. I have never met a person like this one. I also raise my fists. Maybe this is the only way she understands.

She begins the offensive. Nayura runs to me and lowers her body. She gives me a low kick which I easily dodge. Having her in a bad position, I stomp my leg in to her stomach, but she manages to roll and dodges my attack.

The hit wasn't meant to hurt her badly or similar. I used a tiny bit of my physical force with the intention to get the air from her lungs winning this right away.

I see how she stands up a few meters from me. She comes at me and drives her punch directly to my neck. Easy. I casually block her attack with a single hand grabbing hers with mine. She don't lose calm, as she moves her other fist to hit my belly. With the same easiness I parry her blow.

Seeing her in a difficult situation, Nayura Yuki tries to strike me with her knee, but I take action before. Thinking it is time to get some distance, I push her a few meters, but with enough force to let her fall to the ground. It's time for me to get on offensive this time.

I move to her location with the intention of giving her a very light punch on her gut. Just when my small strike was connecting she jumps backs, but that doesn't save her completely from it. She falls her knees grabbing her stomach.

"Dammit! Fuck! If it was a single punch!" Nayura glares at me as she murmurs.

I sigh and slowly approach to her and raise my fist pointing to her face. "Are we done?"

She looks at me. There's no fear in her eyes. Nor anger, as I was expecting. She just has a surprised gaze, but then she says…

"I lost."

I lower my fist. I was obviously not going to use even one tenth of my strength, but still… I don't want to hit her. I sigh and get away from the place.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

This day began great. Now's crap! Is there's something else going to happen to me today?

"Kuku! It must be my lucky day. A devil-kun wandering alone….waiting for me to kill him! Hahaha!"

Of course. Is it too early to say something as such misfortune? I turn to that crazy-like, harsh and loud voice to find a guy that also fits that description. My body puts in more tension when I notice what he is holding in his hand. A sword. A shining sword that, I don't know why, gives me chills.

"Who are you?" I ask putting some distance between us. His smile is more than creepy. It reminds me to the one of Satan, when he possessed my brother and the old man. That makes me want to punch the guy on the face right away. He is wearing a priest outfit and his hair is white.

"Let me introduce myself" he says bowing excessively. "My name Freed Zelzan. I'm a priest and an exorcist."

I'm left speechless. Is this crazy-look long white haired thug an exorcist? Difficult to believe. He looks more like a demon than someone who is meant to protect the people from threatening supernatural existences.

"You can't speak because you just wet your pants. Hahaha!"

"Shut up! Fucker! What do you want with me?" I glare at him with anger. Even if he's an exorcist...like me... I'll seriously break him some few teeth if he is looking for troubles.

"Me? That's an obvious answer. I want to kill you! Hahaha!"

Just like that, eh. I raise my fists up as my blue fire cover me partly. If he knows that I'm a demon, there's no reason to hide my fire if I want to defend myself. "Bring on, shitty priest."

"Uh uh. What's that blue fire? Doesn't matter... Die!" In that moment, the guy disappears from the place he was. Where did he…?

"Take this! Hahaha!"

Hearing his voice at my back I jump forward as I try to cover myself with the flames. His sword hits me in my shoulder. I desperately try to put some distance between us. How the hell did he moved so fast?! My eyes couldn't follow him.

"If you are wondering about my speed…" The guy must have read my expression. "...it is because of Excalibur Rapidly, one of the seven fragments of the holy sword Excalibur. This piece essentially gives great speed to the user." He points at his sword, which has a trace of MY blood in its tip.

Now that I think about it… My shoulder is like burning in pain! Fuck! What has that sword? If a small hit can leave me with that pain. Is it bathed in acid or something like that? No, he said it was a holy sword. It must has the same properties of holy water, no? In this universe, everything holy is worse than fire or electricity for devils. It shouldn't be much different in my case.

"Huh?" When I look up at Freed, he has a confused expression, which changes later to a disappointed one. "Oi, why aren't you on the floor twisting of pain or… at least dead?! If this is a piece of the Excalibur! It should be mortal for even the strongest devils."

Let me tell you I'm of a different brand. Well, I don't think that's the reason why I was able to resist an element that is so deadly for devils/demons. I could be because of my flames. I won't say anything of this to this guy. I better take the offensive. Focusing my flames to transform them into pure demonic-power, I make magic to open my small dimensional storage where Kurikara is saved.

I slowly get my sword still sheathed from the blue gap formed in the obscure surrounds of the empty street where we're fighting. Kurikara is out and the hole closes. I still won't unsheathe the sword, but a strike with it covered in its sheath will be fine.

"Taste this, you exorcist's attempt." As I say this, I swung my covered sword to hit his distorted head.

"Won't work! Hahaha!" With his enhanced speed, the shitty priest avoid my attack.

He takes advantage of my unprotected body and cut me this time along the back. Fuuuuuuuuck! That really fucking hurt! His super speed don't let me hit him and barely cover myself. I have never been the fastest. I could say it is one of my weak points.

"Hyaaaaa! Hahahaha! Die, devil-kun! Hahaha!" Freed shouts like a madman.

He raise his sword again. Bad idea. I'm prepared now. In the moment he disappears from my sight, I burst out in fire making the most dangerous shield around me.

"Waaaaaaa!" I hear his scream in the moment he collided with my blue fire wall.

I see the priest grabbing his right arm which is giving smoke. However, I also didn't come out unscathed. That bothersome Excalibur thing pieced partly my left side. Fuuuuuuck! This pain is ten time worse than Yukio's diabolic spray thing to disinfect wounds. But still...it isn't not even close to the pain of "that" day. I won't ever forget what those people did to me that day.

"Let's finish this!" I run towards Freed, as he is distracted with his wound. I swing the back of my fist to his face with enough force to crack a wall.

The guy's eyes widen when I sent him flying away, whirling like tornado. His body crashes with a nearby tree and even goes through it... Maybe I went a bit overboard. Even if this guy is crazy like a goat, I don't want to kill him. I'll kill just if I have to in order to live one more day.

"Kuku. That... hurt... Kuku."

Is the man still aware?! How's that possible? Is he truly human? I don't think that Shura, one of the strongest humans I know, could withstand that combo with ease. And he's even already standing back!

"You're better than I thought, my devil-kun. You aren't part of the Gremory's nor the Sitri's gang. Who are you?"

I grip my sword firmly. "Fuck off."

Freed shows a displeasure expression. "You aren't going to tell me... Very well." His diabolic and crazy smile returns. "You'll have to tell me in your dying moments. Hahahaha!"

I prepare myself for the next attack, but...

"But, for today we'll let it be. Goodbye, blue-kun. Hahaha!"

He throws a smoke grenade to the floor and I lose sight of his person. When the smoke scatters he is long gone. I'm completely alone in the street at the middle of the night. Well, alone with really painful wounds all over my body. Uff, bad timing to forget my cellphone. It's going to be a long and painful way home. Why did Kuro had to leave to do whatever cat stuff he likes? I would really use his help here.

"Oh, dammit." Cursing, I drag myself home.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

I...want...to...sleep...more

"Rin, how're you doing?"

I raise my head up and find Issei looking at my sleepy figure, which is using his arms as pillow and desk as bed. "(YAWN) Ti-red."

"The wounds?" Issei shows a worrying face.

"...Yes" I lie.

Yesterday, after getting home in one piece, Miku contacted the Gremory and the Sitri groups to tell them about the situation. We, Miku and I, gathered in the Occult Research Club room with Rias-senpai's peerage, who had just returned from getting their familiar. Well, only Asia got something. Anyway, after being healed, I was questioned so I told them exactly what happened. That a guy called Freed Zelzan attacked me with a sword called Excalibur Rapidly, but I was able to make him escape.

A ruckus was formed in the club room when I said that from the Excalibur. I didn't know I was facing a legendary sword capable of killing even high-class devils with a single cut. But, I survived. Point for me. They were very surprised I didn't at least lost consciousness due to the hits I received from it.

They began to think that just by being a half-demon of another universe I'm able to endure Holy Power, but I don't think it is just that. I believe it was due that I engulfed my body in flames and my own power weakened the attacks.

Uuuuuuuuuu… Much thinking. I want to sleep. I don't feel tired do to the blows from yesterday. It's because I went to sleep very late and today I is an school day. Issei and his gang also should have gone to sleep by that time. How's that they don't look tired? Isn't it unbelievable that my demon side gives me extra amount of stamina, force, endurance, but still I have to sleep just like a regular human? Just like a regular human or even more hours. Totally unfair! I sink my head on my desk again.

By the corner of the eye, I see Kiba passing near the hallway door. His expression looks different today. A pair of his regular fans get close and greet him with shy smiles. However, he don't reply to them. He just walk away after ignoring them. Hum, that's weird. I talk to Issei.

"Hey, what's going on with Prince Charming? He looks different."

Issei gazes at the direction I'm pointing and scratches the back of his head. "I don't know. He's like this since yesterday after you told us what happened to you. I thought first he was worried about having the Shitty Priest hanging around the town freely."

He sighs. "Now I think is something else."

"Have you tried to ask him?"

"Yes, but he just changes the subject and smiles as nothing is happening. I hope he's just worried about Freed, because today we have the sport matches against others clubs and the Student Council."

"You know the guy, right?" I ask him about their previous meeting with Freed.

Issei frowns. "Yeah, he hurt Asia and almost killed me one day. He was working with a Fallen Angel that….. I don't want to talk about it."

I look at him. By his expression I realize it's better to leave the subject. Good timing because the class is about to start. A class where I mostly slept and the teacher had to wake me up (with a ruler) like three times. Luckily, the sports matches between clubs came sooner than expected.

I still feel a bit numb for yesterday, so I can't keep with the games. Miku and I are watching, sitting in the grass, the game...No, game isn't the correct word. I'm talking about the dead battle of tennis between Rias-senpai and Kaichou. Dam! Does women are true goddesses. In looks and skills I must say.

"You can do it, Buchou!"

"Come on, Kaichou!"

They even have Sekiryuutei and a Vitra Sacred Gear user as their personal cheerleaders.

"Those two, Issei and Saji. They truly are fond to their masters" I comment.

"Indeed, Master" Miku replies cheerfully. Then she remembers our deal. "Rin."

After that we go to watch the ball tournament in which, I noticed, Kiba was totally out of this world. He didn't seem to realize what was happening around him. But, I couldn't think more about the subject because...Hahahaha! Issei got hit in the balls. Hahahaha! That was funny! Well, I feel bad for him. Balls are something important for every man, but still… I can't stop laughing.

"Oh, Rin, poor Hyoudou-kun" Miku says with a scolding expression, which loss all its power when she also starts laughing. There's is a cheerful and happy environment around us two. But that only brings some bothers.

"Why is she with that criminal?"

"So beautiful and with that kind of guy?"

"I hope he don't abuse of her."

I hear the murmurs of some guys passing by, something common unfortunately. Miku has been like a single month in Kuoh, but she's already considered one of the top beauties of the school, along Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Kaichou and Fuku-kaichou.

That's why I have brought myself the hate of way too many boys. Almost everyone don't find amusing that the new student with the bad boy reputation hangs out with one the most beautiful girls of school. I think Issei also has to deal with those problems. I better ask him later for some advice.

I frown. Those guys are still glaring and talking about me. I really want to hit them, but that would just make the point of view everyone have of me worst. If that happens all of Issei's effort to introduce me in the student body will go to waste. And I don't want that.

However... "Fuck..."

"You're just jealous that he can talk with girls, while you aren't even able to get close to them, in this present as in the future."

Wooooooow! Miku just overkilled the guys. Look! They're about to cry! I was just going to tell them to fuck off, not doing that massive ultimate attack. The idiots go away with teary eyes and Miku is still smiling at me.

"Dam, Miku! You sure know how to break a heart" I comment.

"Oh, Rin, that's not true." She's grinning. "I just don't like when a block go and bothers my beloved Master."

I can't keep myself from blushing to that statement. "T-thanks..."

Miku only smiles to my reply. She normally has a hot mature aura. However, now she is looking more cute-like. And I can't keep up with that. She is so nice with me and helps me so much. I feel I need to thank her properly, but I don't know how. Uff, better not to think this now. I'll just get depressed if I do that. The rest of the day went through easily with nothing more interesting.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**(Issei POV)**

The last two days a lot of thing happened. First of all, Kiba wasn't himself all the time. Second, I received a ball in my manhood. Ouch. Then I was witness of how Buchou slapped Kiba in the face. Even if it nice for an unpopular guy like me, seeing a nice looking guy get slapped, in that moment I absolutely didn't feel like laughing.

Much less after I heard about his past. I can't believe Kiba suffered so much because of some idiots of the church who don't consider human lives as such. Poor guy. That's why hearing that the Excalibur, well exactly a fragment of the original, is in the hands of one of our enemies must have brought back ancient memories buried inside him. Memories he wanted to erase...

That night, I was involved in another of those ero-situations that have been present almost every day since Buchou moved in. Hum, girls can be tough sometimes. But these all training to become the greatest harem king ever. The next day, I received a…..let's say treatment from Akeno-san. My brain almost melt away. I was happy. After that, Asia and I (Buchou wasn't with us), had an interesting meeting with my childhood friend Shidou Irina, who wasn't a boy after all. I couldn't believe not understand how she and her friend, Xenovia, are members of the church and besides carry another fragment of the Excalibur each.

Now, a day later, all of these leaded to the current situation. We, the Gremory group, have some unexpected guests. Irina and Xenovia are talking with Buchou and we, her peerage, are listening from the distance. Kiba has an angered face like he is about to go and cut the Excaliburs' wielders. Dam! That's scary. Rin and his servant, Saigo-senpai, are also present here. Buchou thought that Rin should be here, as he is also a devil living in the area around Kuoh.

The conversation between Buchou and the church duo is covered by a tense and cold respect's atmosphere. We discover that the fragments of the Excalibur were stolen by the fallen-angels, essentially by one of their leaders, Kokabiel. Also, the person leading the Excalibur Project in which Kiba was involved long ago was excommunicate and is being searched. The same thing is for Freed.

"So you don't belong to one of the two peerages that are settled around the area, but you're attending this school." The talking changes towards Rin.

The guy exchanges a glance with Saigo-senpai and then answers. "Yeah, I am."

He don't say anything about being from another universe. I guess that's because the church don't need to know about that.

"As we asked this from the Gremory group, we also don't want you to get involved in the persecution of the fragments of the Excalibur."

"What?!" Rin says annoyed. Saigo-senpai tries to calm him down, but he don't listen to her. "That crazy block Freed attacked me and I can't do anything? Don't screw with me!"

Wow! Those are harsh words. I don't think is okay to talk like that in this tense atmosphere we are having right now.

Xenovia stands up and move her hand to the handle of her sword. Of course something like this would happen! Kiba don't also bring a sword! Irina also takes a fighting position. Meanwhile, Rin…. What was that? For a second I think I saw his eyes shining with blue light and his pupil turning red. But it was only a mere second. He closes his eyes and they return to their regular blue color.

"Lower your weapons!"

Buchou stands up and raise her hand. The authority in her voice paralyzes everyone in the clubroom. Irina cover her sword again, put her hand on Xenovia's shoulder and talk to her. Saigo-senpai also relaxes Rin when she… Hugs him from behind pressing her oppais against his back. Rin's eyes widen and blushes. Yeah, I also react that way when Buchou or Akeno-san do that to me.

"Yuuto." Buchou glances at Kiba with seriousness. The guy is still glaring at the Excalibur wielders, but Buchou's severe glare eventually make him lower his sword.

A difficult silence surrounds us. Irina breaks it.

"I think is time for us to go, Xenovia."

The other girl nods. "Yes, you're right." She turns to Buchou. "We'll retire now. I hope none of you try to involve in the church matters."

Buchou only nods with seriousness looking at the floor. "Only is we no people from my territory get hurt. If that's the case, we'll have to stand to protect this town."

As expected of Buchou, she wouldn't let anyone get hurt if she can avoid it.

"We'll finish this quick. You won't have to do anything regarding this situation."

With that words, the duo take their leave. However…

Xenovia looks at Asia. "Asia Argento."

"H-hi!" Asia raises her head in shyness and fear.

"You were once called "Holy-maiden". Now you're a devil. Do you love God?"

"Haha!" Irina laughs. "A devil wouldn't love God nor respect his teachings, even if she was a Holy-maiden."

Asia trembles, but finds the strength to answer. "I can't put him aside. I love him! With all my soul! I believe in his teachings too."

"You do?" Xenovia frowns. "Is that so? Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

Now, I'm the one who gets annoyed. I put myself between Asia and these church people. "Don't even try to lay a finger on her."

"Are you defending this witch?" Xenovia glares at me.

"Witch? Don't fuck with me!" I can't prevent myself from bursting out with everything I have inside me. "Asia was just a good girl who was born with a very useful Sacred Gear. Your group made her a "Holy-maiden" and used her as you pleased. But, when she expressed her kindness with a wounded devil, you abandoned her! Don't you never thought she needed real friends?"

"A Holy-maiden don't need friends. She just need to give her heart to the ones following her. The only love she should seek for is the love of God."

This fucking church extremists. I can't help it, but yell… "That's a fucked up believe! Where was your God when she was abandoned by you? When she was suffering under other shits like Freed?!"

"What're you to Asia?" Xenovia looks about to really use her sword this time.

"Does it matters? I'm her friend, comrade, family. Know this, I'll always be by her side to protect her. If you try to harm her… You'll become my enemies."

"Is this a declaration to all the church? For a recently reincarnated devil you are really bold?"

"Ise, stop…"

Sorry, Buchou. I still have some things to tell this bitches from the church. However…

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

Kiba says that and then the clubroom finds its oxygen reduced due to the amount of demonic-swords that suddenly appear.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Who'll fight with us?"

""I"" Kiba and me say at the same time.

"…" Rin was about to say something, but he restrained himself.

"You also want to join? Fine, we'll defeat you even if you are three or two" Xenovia mocks of us.

"I won't fight" Rin says frowning.

"Very well. You are more intelligent than this pair" Irina tells him.

"I'm not scared of you if you think that. I just…" A brief blue gleam appears in his eyes for less than a second. "I don't use my powers unless I really want to harm someone or something. If I do that, the Gremory gang will have serious problems with your church. I just going to be a good guest for the people who are taking care of me."

My black haired friend gets a big pair of glares after saying his speech of the two girls. Us we

"You two, let's begin this" Kiba says preparing himself for the fight.

"Xenovia, let's finish this quickly, so we can continue with our sacred mission."

"You are right, Irina."

The church duo stand in front of us, me and Kiba with her swords. We are outside the clubroom by the forest, where no one will notice about the fight. The girls are wearing some battle suits which are, in many ways, erotic. Hu, hu, hu. Those clothes are really tight-fitting. I have a good spot to see the nice curvatures of her breasts. They have good bodies, I must say.

"You better prepare yourself for this, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Or, should I call you Ise because we're childhood friends" Irina says to me as she take a stance with her Excalibur's fragment.

"You'll learn to respect the church" Xenovia also her raises her sword, which is another fragment.

"Hahaha!" Kiba just laughed in a scary way. I think he is having a kind of catharsis, facing one of the parts of the object that marked his life. "Let's begin!"

As he creates a demonic-sword, I summon my Boosted Gear and begin to increase my power.

[Boost!]

"Hum." Xenovia looks at our Sacred Gears with interest and, maybe, a bit of caution. "Sword Birth and the Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus. Unexpected."

"So Ise-kun had that power inside him. Poor Ise-kun, being possessed by a dragon. You didn't need to go to the devils for help. You should have prayed and seek help from instead!" I don't know if Irina is scolding me or praying.

CLASH

As I hear Irina, Kiba has already attacked Xenovia. Holy-sword clashes with demonic-sword. With God-like speed, the fighters exchange attacks and avoid.

"Here I go, Ise-kun" Irina goes for me. "It's so sad. It's so sad. It must be a test. Yes, it must be another way to test my faith, God!"

"What test?" I ask as I barely dodge her strike jumping to right.

"God is testing my faith by showing me my dear childhood friend transformed into a devil."

There are tears in her eyes, but she actually looks like having fun. She's weird.

"Aaahhh!" She goes for my neck.

"Whoa!" If I hadn't ducked, I would have lost my head already.

Dammit! You church madman. Killing isn't allowed, do you know? Irina isn't the only who seems to be about to kill her opponent. Kiba has been expelling killing intent against these girls since they put a foot in the clubroom. Xenovia, on the other hand, is smiling, clearly enjoying her fight with Kiba….

Am I the only one with no special intentions or grudges?

[Boost!]

[Partner, I know what you want to do to this girl, so don't talk about intentions.]

Yeah, that's true. I want to…

"Issei! Kiba! Beat the crap of those bitches!"

Rin is cheering us up from far away. He is standing beside Asia and Koneko-chan. Saigo-senpai is at his right side.

"Bi-bi-bitches?!" Irina stammers with her face dyed in red and a vein popping of her forehead. "We are fighting maidens of the church with our purity intact. We have never show our body to a man."

That's going to change today. Kuku.

"Senpai has a lecherous face. Be careful, he has an ability to strip the cloth of women."

Koneko-chan! Why are you telling my skills to my opponent?!

"Senpai is the enemy of all woman."

She is harsh as always. Meanwhile, Irina is like: "Gross! Ise-kun is a pervert!"

"I apologize." Kiba stops fighting and bows.

Why are you fucking apologizing, you shithead?

"I-if you want to see that much…. I don't mind giving you my body, Ise-san."

Thank you! I mean… Asia! Don't do that! She is ready to sacrifice her body. As expected of a girl raised by the church.

"A technique that strip off the woman clothes. You're really an existence that should be extinguish."

Xenovia is looking with a face like was in front of the lowest thing on Earth.

"Hum, I heard that the Sekiryuutei had some interesting techniques, but this goes forward than I expected."

Saigo-senpai doesn't seems troubled. While Rin…

"Strip...woman...clothes..." His mouth is literally on the floor. Be careful Rin, that's not hygienic.

Uuuuh! Everyone is looking down at me! Sorry for being perver! Alright!

[Boost!]

It's almost ready.

"Let's purify this lewd devil now!" Irina comes at me with a smirk slashing everything in her way.

I barely manage to block it with my Boosted Gear. I push her and put some distance between us. But, surprisingly, her sword extend as an snake, goes around me and attacks my back.

"That's so cheating!" I throw my body to the ground and the sword/whip-like cut some of my hairs.

CRACK CRACK

I glance at where Kiba is engaging combat with Xenovia. Those were his swords that just shattered after clashing with Xenovia's Excalibur fragment. His eyes show clear surprise.

"My sword is Excalibur Destruction, while Irina's is Excalibur Mimic" Xenovia explains with a proud smirk. "Mine carries a huge amount of plain destructive while hers can take any form its wielder wants."

That's bad. Xenovia can destroy every sword Kiba use and Irina can aim for my blind spot easily.

[Boost!]

But, it's moment.

[Explosion!]

"Sorry for striping your clothes." I jump with my hand extended towards Irina.

"Kyaaa! No!" She jumps out of the way.

"Come on!" I try to get her, but she dodges all my attempts to use the Dress Break. I try to grab her, but she just jumps or step back.

"Get away from me, you pervert boy!"

"Not before taking a look at your oppais!"

Putting all my force in my legs, I jump forward with the intention of finally using my favorite technique against her. However, she jumps over me and…

I fall over the spectators.

"Kyaa!" Asia covers her body with a cry after finding herself naked.

"Waa!" Koneko-chan's eyes widen in total surprise, before going in full anger.

"Kuku. Hyoudou-kun must really like breasts if he created a skill like that." Saigo-senpai doesn't look annoyed that she is also in the clothes she was born with. Oh, oh, oh, oooooh! Her oppais don't lose to Buchou's or Akeno-san's!

"Oppais…" Rin is in a situation in which many men wouldn't be able to endure the nosebleed.

At his left are the small, but equally exciting bodies of Koneko-chan and Asia. At his right, Saigo-senpai isn't even attempting to cover her body. Rin has her Buchou's level oppais right in his face. His mouth is again in the ground, his cheeks are red and his eyes as are wide as plates.

Senpai puts an erotic expression. "Oh, Master, are you also interesting in a woman body like Hyoudou-kun?"

Woooooooow!

"Aaah…." Rin can't answer. Too much for him. I understand you my brother! But you must endure. As a future harem king that's the best teaching I can give you.

"You're the worst. Die."

I can't keep hearing the conversation between Rin and Senpai because Koneko-chan sends me with a single punch to the other side of the fighting ground. When I stand up again Rin is on the floor with a nosebleed. I understand you my brother.

"It's over."

Fuck! As I get distracted, Irina finds an opening and cut me with her sword.

"Aaaahhhhh!" This is unbearable! She just did me a small cut in the stomach and, with that, I feel how all my strength goes away.

Kiba, on the other hand, receives a huge hit from the Excalibur Destruction. If he hadn't blocked it, he could have died. But, the force of the strike is enough to send him flying towards the Old School building in which he ends up set into the wall.

I...think...we...lost…

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

Oh, my head…

Right now I'm taking a rest on the grass near the football court. The girls from the church are long gone. The same with the Gremory team. Why I'm still in school after having a nosebleed? Because Miku's body is dangerous for a healthy teenage like me.

"Huu..." Issei's skill is...powerful. Really powerful. Useless in my belief, but it's perfect for him.

After losing consciousness, Asia tried to heal me. Unfortunately, the damage was rather more related to the mind than the body. Miku is indeed an onee-sama. She thinks of me as a kid. That's why she likes to tease me with her body. If I was her age she wouldn't do these kind of things.

Talking about Miku, she isn't here. The thing is that we don't have anything on the fridge for tonight dinner. So, I told her not to worry for me and do the shopping earlier as I have to re adjust my melted brain. Man…. When did my live got so erotic. I mean… Not too much ago I groped Rias-senpai's oppai (by accident), next day Miku's (again by accident) and today I saw three women naked (Issei's fault)!

I can't keep up with this. I have never been a pervert. Of course, I like women and one day I want to lose my virginity, but… Uff, will my brain be able to keep with these situations? Don't know. Before coming to the AFU, the only erotic moments I had were when Shima made us, the guys, see porn with him. I those cases, Bon just grunted and left the room, Konekomaru blushed and followed his the big guy. Yukio didn't even enter in the room and I also didn't stay with Shima.

Hum… I think I should go now. Leaving aside that she keeps teasing me with her matured hot body, Miku has been really helpful since my arrival. Hey, let's make the dinner for her today as a small form of compensation! Yes! Until now, she has been doing my dinner and even my bentos for school. I want to show off my cooking skills to her. When was the last time I cooked something? At least it was a month before running away from Assiah. A shade covers the setting sun.

"Found you!"

That voice… Yeah, it's her.

"Nayura, leave me alone."

"I'm here for the rematch" she says clenching her fist with determination.

"You won't win. Sorry." It may sound bad, but it's true. A normal human won't win against an half demon like me.

"We won't know until you stand up and fight me. Come on, Sensei!"

What? "Sensei?" I stand up of the floor as I wondered. "Why did you just called me sensei?"

"Because, if I beat you, you'll become my sensei and train me." Nayura has a selfish smirk on her.

"Don't fuck with me! When did I agreed to this" I blurt out at her. "I don't remember."

"Yesterday."

"I didn't see you yesterday!"

"The day before."

"I also didn't see you then."

"Three days ago. We saw each other then."

"Dammit!" Oh, come on! Yukio, thank you for teaching me to control myself. If not, I would have already tied up this girl to a tree. "Yeah, I saw you. That was the day I left you on the floor after a single punch. But, I didn't agree to teach you anything."

Nayura Yuki's body trembles slightly after mentioning when I brought her down. However, she defies me with a determinant face. "I trained hard four hours after that and twelve hour the last two days. I have improved."

Four hour in the night? Twelve hour in a single day? Can't believe it. All this because she wants to defeat me. No, it's more. She wants me to train her so she can become stronger. I still don't know the reason.

I sigh. If she stop bothering me after this it'll be okay. "Let's finish with this."

Nayura nods. "Follow me."

I do what she says and then we are at the… running field?

"Why are we here? Didn't you want to fight me?"

"I do, but I didn't say it would just be melee. First, we'll begin with who is faster."

"So it would be just a speed contest. Okay, I can handle it." I'm confident. Even if I'm not recognized as fast, I still have more endurance than any human I know.

By this hour, the sport fields are empty due to the club activities have already finished. We set on the start line and prepare ourselves. The first one who finish three laps is the winner.

"Oi, will you run like this?" I ask her because she is wearing her Kuoh's school uniform.

"No problem" she replies. Are you sure? Even with the skirt? No. Better don't mess with women and their clothing.

Nayura puts an alarm set in five seconds and after that interval we begin the race. At first, Nayura maintains my rhythm and even surpass me for seconds, but after the second lap, the lack of energy takes its toll. Well, just for her. I have more energy than regular humans after all (except in the mornings at in school).

"I won. Will you stop with this?"

Nayura takes air a few times before answering; still bending with her hands supporting her body with her knees, she raises a finger. "We...aren't...done…"

Then she takes me to the gymnasium.

"Do you have the key of this place?" I ask her confused.

"Being the best athlete of school has its rewards" she just remarks. We enter the place. "Now we'll test the weights. Let's see who can lift more... What? Did you expect to only be a contest? No."

Uffffffff… This girl….. I really want to smack her head. I hope that she at least leave me alone after this. This contest went faster than the last one. Of everything that Nayura barely could lift, I only needed one hand for it. Still, I must prize this girl. She is stronger than many men. I think she is at the level of the big guy, Bon or my brother Yukio who also has Satan's blood in his body.

"It's not over. We have one match more I prepared!"

"Alright… I mean, fuck this, I'm out!" I make my way to the exit.

"If you go away you'll have to become my sensei, Sensei. Leaving the battlefield is automatic loss."

She isn't smiling. Everything she have said until now is serious. "What now?"

"Basketball" she says after getting a ball from the sport closet, which Nayura also has access to its key.

Hum… That could be troublesome. I haven't played too much that. Meanwhile, Nayura must be one of the best in that sport, as in all the ones that the school provides. However, I think I'm a bit interested if I can beat her in this contest too.

"Let's do this!"

We begin. It's up to 7 points. Each score values a point. We'll just use one of the baskets. We can only score from inside the area of the half circle surrounding the basket. I don't remember which the name of it is. If one of us success in taking the ball of the other, the player has to move away from the said area and then return without stopping the bouncing of the ball.

Yuki is the first one who holds the ball. I need to snatch it from her. She comes at me and, thanks to my reflexes I perfected in my training to defeat demons, I almost grab it. That didn't surprise me. I knew she was fast. She dribbles the ball and gets close to the basket. I won't let you.

"Not so fast!" I jump and grab the ball before it could go to the basket. Now I have it. Good!

I quickly run away from the basket. After putting pair of meters between me and the area, I return still bouncing the ball. Nayura jumps in front of me and manages to grab the ball. She's good. She do the same I did before. This time I can't stop the ball from entering in the basket.

"First point is mine" Nayura rolls the ball in her finger as she says that with a smirk.

"The only one you'll get." Man, I'm all fired up now!

The game carried on and eventually I won. But, this time it was really hard to beat her. I may need to do some sports to get more technique. I got the 7 points and Nayura 6. I could have lost I had gotten distracted. Although, one of the points didn't. When she was jumping, I couldn't stop the ball because there was the problem that appears when you do sports with a skirt. Yes, I saw her panties.

"Why is your nose bleeding? Did you trip up?" Nayura asked then.

I don't have nosebleeds that easily. I must be the aftermath of that moment when Issei used his Dress Break. Now, to the current situation again…

"You also have the skill to defeat a good player of a sport you don't practice" Nayura comments crossing her arms. "As expected of Sensei."

"Thanks I… Wait! I'm not your sensei!"

"What about if we go to have our combat now? Yes? Okay, let's go."

"I haven't even replied!" And equally she is dragging me outside the gym. "Why here? Wouldn't it be better if we fight inside?"

"It hurt less to fall in the grass than in wood."

I guess she's right. Nevertheless, it's the setting sun is about to disappear from my sight. It's a bit late, don't you think, Nayura? Aren't your parents waiting for you? I tell her my concerns and she replies:

"Don't worry. There isn't anyone waiting for me."

That...doesn't sound good. But I choose to focus on this. So, we put some distance between each other and take our battle stances. Now I realize it. Incredible enough, I'm actually having a great time! It has been a while since I had some friendly competency.

Dam! I think I never enjoyed doing sports so much. Back to my old school, I didn't have fun in PE class. Mostly because most of my male classmates hated me or feared me. Easy to guess no one wanted to play with me.

After going to the True Cross Academy, I didn't even give my attention to this class because I was more worried of becoming an exorcist and defeating Satan.

Indeed, this is fun. But, it has taken its time. If I want to cook Miku something, I should be going now.

"Gyaaaa!" Nayura takes the initiative and swings her leg to my torso. I grab it. For a few seconds we stare at each other with just minimum distance between our faces.

Slowly, I say: "Nice kick." Then I push her forward.

She falls to the ground with a bump, but stands up again in a matter of a second. This time she waits for me to go on offensive. But…

"Come on, scared cat" I mock of her with a grin.

And she falls for it. Nayura surrounds me trying to find a weak spot and attacks. This time I jump to the left letting her pass by my side. The same process repeats three times more.

"At least counter me or something!" Nayura is angry that I'm just playing with her. Sorry for this, but my plan is to leave her without energy. That may be the only way that I can go home.

"I tell you something, if you manage to land on me a single punch, I'll train you" I say this with the intention of making her do reckless attacks. It also worked.

After another war cry, she keeps giving straight punches towards my face and chest. I block and parry her strikes with my arms and finally manage to grab her. "Fly away!" With a smirk, I raise her over my head. "Put me down!" she yells.

"Your wishes!"

I throw her (not with force) looking carefully that she falls in a rather comfortable spot of the grass. It may sound bad to throw a girl, but with her I don't think she'll suffer much. Yeah, she's already up.

"You're so gonna pay for that."

Haha. This Yuki… When did I started to think of her by her first name? Uh uh. Doesn't matter. Let's focus on this.

The battle carries on. The only one who attacks is Nayura. I'm only defending myself. Successfully, I must say. However, I must say this girl surprises me. At the beginning I was confident and relaxed, but then she seemed to concentrate more and her strikes became more powerful. I started to take this more seriously. Not only blocking. Also dodging. There were even times that she almost reached my body.

"Huffff!" She breathes out with noticeable tiredness.

This fight has last more than ten minutes. It's important to know that fights don't last that much. It may seem different for the fighters and spectators, but it's that way. I didn't realized then, but my battle against Amaimon only took like five or six minutes.

Punching, dodging, kicking and blocking are a big toll for the body. If the opponents haven't defeated each other in a rather short time, the lack of stamina can become a problem. I experienced this for the first time when I faced my possessed by Satan brother.

Nayura, as a human, shouldn't be able to keep fighting for so long, but that's what I just witnessed. This woman can't stop surprising me. That's a point for her. But, it's time to go home.

"You can't fight anymore" I tell her. "Let's leave it here."

"No... (GASP) ...I just need to lay a punch in you...even if you are holding off since the start of the battle."

So she knew. Hum. That's not very surprising. She's a training/competitions maniac after all, no?

"No, Nayura, it's over. Just look at yourself. You're leaning on your knees and you even breathing is becoming a toll for you."

"I can... I can still..." She takes a slow step to my position.

Dammit. I'm getting mad. I walk to her and grab her by the shoulders. "Nayura for fucking God's sake! You still want to continue with this even with your body like that."

She trembles for a second and then fixes her eyes on me. I have more to say. "Hear me out you idiot!" I'll tell this clearly. "If you continue with this nonsense, you are truly going to harm your body."

"I don't care. The only path I can walk is the one of becoming stronger. My body or life aren't important if I can continue that way or at least keep myself in it."

SMACK

Yes. I smacked her head. Of course, I didn't use enough force to harm her, but it was a stronger hit than any scolding mother could make. Nayura pats her head. She looks more astonished than angered. I speak before she can say anything.

"Value more your life!"

I tell her this. Even if I don't know all the details about her, Nayura's case is similar to the one Shiemi had long ago when I first met her. She didn't care if staying in the garden was harming her. She couldn't just leave it. I remember clearly that I began to destroy flowers to make her come to her senses. It was a big shock for her, but in the end Yukio and I saved her… I hope she's alright.

I talk to the idiot in front of me. "That thing you just said….. Is the most stupid and coward thing you could say!"

She was first taken back for my words. But now she replies getting pissed off. "W-who do you think you are? You don't know nothing about me! I choose how to live!"

"Well, that's a bad choice." I can't contain this anymore. "I don't know why you want to be stronger. You must have your reason, but does it matter if you treat your body as shit?!"

Before she can reply I hit her stomach making her fall to her knees. I must look like the worst bastard in the world. I'm used to be seen as a bad guy. So it's okay if I can make this girl brighten up.

"Listen to me carefully" I say as I hold her because she can't stand up anymore. "You need to realize that your life is the most precious thing you have. That's the only thing that maintains you with your close ones."

And I shout out:

"That's why I came here. If I stayed there I would have died eventually. I chose to live to finally one day see the ones I care most again."

'_Friends always find a way to find themselves again.'_

'_I see you soon, friend.'_

'_Live friend.'_

Then I realize I spitted out my reasons to escape from Assiah and come to the AFU. Nayura is looking with some kind of perplex expression. I mixture of doubt and confusion. But then she says:

"So you were in danger. That's why you're strong."

"Not only me. The ones closest to my heart were also in danger." I don't know why I spoke that out. I just did.

"Fighting and getting stronger for the ones you love most" Yuki mutters. "When I first met you, I thought it was stupid. Now… I think I see it."

I can't hold myself from smiling. "To protect them, first of all, you need to live."

She looks at me. "You...you...you… Maybe I carried away."

Half reflection. That's better than I thought. I separate from her. She falls to her knees and hold herself. The tiredness and that last hit of mine are a huge burden to her body. "Wait here. I'm going to call a taxi. Don't mind paying me or anything. I'm actually right now a kind of a rich boy." I grin at my last comment.

The truth is that Miku is giving me a lot of money that I don't know what to buy. All courtesy of the Maus. I seek for my phone that now I actually have with me, but…

"Wait." I turn to her voice. Nayura is having a hard time standing up again. "At least let's finish this."

I frown at that. What did we just talk? "Oi, you…"

"Please..." She fixes her beautiful eyes on me. Wait, beautiful? Right now, her smile is so bright that it could blind someone. However, there's something sad contained in it. "You fight for the ones you love, but….. What about if there isn't anyone to love?"

'_There isn't anyone waiting for me.'_

I recall her words. Yuki…

"But I'm doing this because I know it won't be that bad." She continues. "Even if you defeat me, I'll stand up again. That's what father taught me." Her eyes gleam. "One day I'll find someone to protect. It's my new goal. Until then, I'm going to train as always and be prepared to fulfil that duty the best."

She raises her trembling fists. "You taught me something important today. Thank you, Sensei."

Her eyes show a resolution I never saw on her before. This is something I truly need to correspond.

I put away my phone and raise my fists. "Let's see what you're made of."

Yuki's grin gets wider. "Here I go."

She runs to me. Her body trembles. She's sweating. Her steps are irregular. But the power in her eyes is stronger as ever. I know what to do. This time I'll just hold her down and immobilize her. In that way the fight will end without her getting more hurt.

Yuki is almost over me. I extend my hand to grab her. With her lack of energy it'll be easy to subdue her.

"It's over…" I begin to say when I'm about to grab her arm, but…

Suddenly, there's a flash of light in front of me. A gray bracelet-like object appears wrapping Yuki's wrist. In that moment her body seems to recover all her energy. She reaches me quickly, ducks and, as I'm distracted by what I just witnessed, manages to land on me a powerful hook punch. I feel how my feet leave the floor and the grass on my back.

What just happened? I stand up and Yuki is smiling widely. She doesn't look like she is noticing what just appeared on her arm literally out of nowhere.

"So this is the power you get when you want to protect something. I didn't expect to come so quickly."

I don't feel like braking her bubble, but… I go to her side and show her what is positioned in her arm. You didn't truly realize it before?

Yuki's eyes go white. Her face pales. The mood she had just a second ago banished. "This…again…"

I carefully take a good look at this object. It's indeed a gray bracelet, wide, tough, of a weird material and it has a length of about 8 or 10 cm. Yes. This should be one of those. It's a…

"Sacred Gear."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

OUT OF THE STORY

**Rin: So Nayura got a Sacred Gear, interesting.**

**Issei: She hit you with it.**

**Rin: Don't have to mention it. And a girl you were trying to strip brought you down with a small slash.**

**Issei: It was freaking Excalibur!**

Now to the readers. I'm going to say it again. Sorry for taking this long. The university don't have mercy. I really need to get good grades. I'm having a rather good time there, studding what I chose, but it's still difficult sometimes.

It's a bit late and I can't think of anything else to say. It's fine. We began the arc of the battle against Kokabiel while Rin is developing his relationship with his servant Miku and this training madman he met, Yuki. I hope you don't mind all the chapters are mostly Rin POV.

There may be mistakes (as always) becasue I'm finishing this ch late at night and my body isn't to much in its senses.

Fav, Follow and most important: REVIEW. Sebaspe out!


	5. Chapter 5

I need to apologize for this long delay. The university don't even let me even sleep properly. I know I have been saying the same excuse over and over again, but that is my only excuse. That and that I'm currently writing 2 fics since I started this one.

I haven't reply since ch 3. It's time for that. Replies:

**To Telron:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**To Jose19:** Thanks for the review. Yeah, it'll be a big shock.

**To zdeath01:** Of course he's going to learn new powers, abilities and he'll develop the ones he already has. Thanks for the review.

**To coronadomontes:** Gracias. Thank you.

**To Guest:** Thanks!

**To azix39:** Thanks for the review and of course, there'll be a battle like that.

**To Kedima:** The answer is in this chapter. Read and find out :). Thanks for the review.

**To WILLIAM11:** Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story.

**To grandshadowseal:** Thanks! The update is finally here.

**To raverwolf:** Thanks! Glad you like this. The update is up.

Sorry, again. But let's begin with today's chapter, which'll be very important.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist or Highschool DxD, just this fanfiction.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 5: The born of a peerage**

**(Rin's POV)**

The atmosphere is a bit…

"So, you know what this 'thing' is." Nayura looks at me with expectant eyes as she points her arm.

...Tense is the right word.

"I...think so" I reply. "If I'm correct that thing that appeared in your arm is called Sacred Gear. From what I have been told, humans gets them by randomness when they are born."

We're currently sitting in some cafe near the school. After that fight we had before and realizing that Nayura Yuki is a Sacred Gear user, we came here to... Oooooh! I don't know why. I just didn't want to leave her on the dark about that thing. I gonna try to give her some answers, but I'm not going to mention anything about the devils or so that could compromise the Gremory's or the Sitri's.

"Sacred…Gear…" She keep staring at her arm, which now doesn't look different from other because her Sacred Gear is in its unsummoned state. "Why do I have it?"

"Mmm… Randomness. It's a power that appears by randomness."

I can't tell her that God made them and give it to the ones he choose and that. Mostly because it would lead to too many question that I shouldn't answer. Well, the truth is that I actually don't know a shit how this works.

"What does it does?"

"No idea. From what I hear. All of them do different things."

"Hmm." Nayura is meditating.

Please don't ask me difficult questions. Please don't ask me difficult questions. Please don't ask me difficult questions. Please don't ask me difficult questions. Please don't ask me difficult questions. Please don't ask me difficult questions.

"Okay. Thanks for the info."

"Just like that!?"

Why isn't she asking like how do you know this? Or where this comes from? I'm asking myself this. I don't get it. If I was her, I would feel very uneasy about the fact that something suddenly appeared on my arm. Wait! Why am I complaining?

"What're you planning to do?"

She looks at me. "About what?"

"Your Sacred Gear. Isn't that obvious?"

She looks at her again. "What should I do with it?"

"Oi, what's with that fucking lack of interest?"

"What's the big deal? I just have something weird in my arm."

I can't believe. She actually doesn't care.

"Or are you going to teach me how to use it, Sensei?" Nayura's eyes sparkle as she says this.

"How the hell can I teach you about something I don't know nothing about? And I told you to cut the crap with the sensei thing."

I was expecting her to talk me back with some insult, but she just says this: "There's still so much to learn from you. Please notice me Sensei!"

"It's senpai. And no!"

"But…" She looks at my eyes. "I won."

Her words catch me unwarned. "Eh?"

"You said that if I manage to lay a single punch on you, you would train me."

When did I…? Oh, yeah, I said that. Fuck.

"But it'll be too bothersome…" I plead.

"You said that you would train me. So you will."

I think I won't never get rid of this girl. I sigh and speak. "Whatever. Let's meet tomorrow in the afternoon in the park."

Now I have an appointment for tomorrow. And I became a Sensei.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**(Issei's POV)**

They… aren't very smart.

"I'm huuuuuuuungry!"

That was Irina's cry of hunger. Xenovia wasn't crying to the sky, but she seemed about to do it. I looked at the people who were with me, Koneko-chan and Saji. My kouhai was maintaining her always cool demeanor and the Sitri's [Pawn] was smiling wryly.

We found these pair of church members like this, so we invited them to launch. "Oh God! Bless this devils who have been kind with us!" And Irina attacked us like that! Dammit! That hurt my head! Koneko-chan and Saji were, as me, patting their heads.

"Oh, sorry." Irina covered her mouth embarrassed.

Then, after some negotiation and joining up with Kiba, the group conformed by he, Koneko-chan, Saji, Irina, Xenovia and I, prepared to search for Freed and his gang of fallen-angels and rogue priests.

That happened a pair of days ago. Now, the devils of the group are making another round after many days of useless effort. I hope we can find the Excalibur Fragments soon, so Kiba can come back to his usual self.

"Yahhoooo!"

And suddenly wild priest appears above us. Freed the Shity Priest-san jumps swinging his Excalibur over us. Kiba gets rid of the religious tunic he was using and intercepts the attack with a sword.

CLANK

"It's been a while, Gremorys" Shity Priest says to us after jumping back.

"You're wielding a fragment of the Excalibur. I'll destroy the Excalibur and crush its wielder."

Kiba's eyes have heat in them and his expression is the definition of hate. The killing intent coming from his body even makes me, his comrade, tremble. He creates another demonic sword and dual wielding charges at Freed.

Oh, oh, oh! I won't be left behind. Ready, Ddraig?

[Boost!]

I summon my gauntlet and begin to boost myself. I see how Saji also summons his Vitra's Sacred Gear. Meanwhile Koneko-chan is ready to throw a tree in the face of our enemy.

"Me alone against four devils. That could be bothersome. Unless… Hahahaha!"

In that moment Freed disappears from our sight. Dam! So that's Excalibur Rapidly. He just attained God-like speed as Kiba. Where the hell is him?

CLANK

Kiba intercepts the attack that was meant to slash his back. As expected of our [Knight].

"You're able to keep up with the speed of Excalibur Rapidly. Fufufu. This is fun. This is fun. This is fun. This is fun!"

"You're noisy." Koneko-chan aims a good kick towards Freed's side. Of course, our opponent dodges it.

Saji tries to get him with his Absorption Line, but Shity Priest avoids the attack with ease. Dam! That sword he is using is a true brother. As I continue to boost myself, our team try to get him several times, but this guy always manages to keep himself from getting hit. The only one who can keep with his speed is Kiba.

"Excalibur!" He yells infuriated.

"Oh, yeah. I heard you were one of the participant in the Excalibur Project. Fufufu." Freed tease Kiba. "What? Do you have some kind of grudge against this magnificent sword? Hahahaha!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

[Boost!]

Yes, I'm ready. But, I think is better to transfer this power to Kiba. He's the one who wants, or rather needs, to defeat the Excalibur and its wielder. Of course, if I see that he's in serious trouble even with his power enhanced, I won't doubt to go and help him.

SWISH

"Got you!"

Saji manages to grab Freed's arm and stop his movement with his Sacred Gear. Nice done Saji. Now's your turn, Kiba!

"Thank you, Saji-kun."

Kiba rushes with a demonic sword in each hand. He swings those towards the Shity Priest, but…

CRACK CRACK

...his two swords tear apart. Kiba don't even show us if he is astonished or not. He just creates another pair and swings them. Same result.

"Fufufufu! Your demonic toys won't even scratch my dear Excalibur-chan. Isn't that true, Excalibur-chan?"

The Shity Priest starts to talk to his sword. There are special places for you, you madman! Dammit. This isn't going really well. Kiba's weapons can't surpass the power of that legendary holy sword. Unless…

"Go help Yuuto-senpai."

And with those words, Koneko-chan lifts me from the grounds and throws me as a ball from some sport game towards the two contenders. Koneko-chan, you shouldn't do this to your senpai! But well…

"Kiba! Receive my power!"

[Transfer!]

Kiba is enveloped partly by a green aura. "If I have this, better use it! Thank you, Ise-kun." And he shouts...

"Sword Birth!"

Tons! Literally, tons of swords appear out of nowhere and head towards our enemy.

"Gyaaaaa!"

Freed gets trapped between the sword and finally we can see him stop smiling.

"Fuuuuuck! This stupid rope doesn't let me move!"

He tries to cut Saji's Absorption Line again, but still is futile. Suddenly...

"Freed."

We all turn to the sudden voice. The newcomer is an old man wearing a priest outfit.

"Oh, Valper Galilei-gisan. **(A/N some of the ways to say old man)**" Freed recognizes him.

!

That guy is...

Kiba stands up. "Valper Galilei!"

Yes, that gisan is Kiba sworn enemy. The responsible of the death of his comrades.

"Freed" Valper Galilei begins. "You have to concentrate your own "element" to strengthen the Excalibur Rapidly. Just focus and you'll be able to cut that rope."

Shitty Priest seems to meditate for a few seconds, but then he smiles and shouts. "Horryaa!" A holy aura gathers on the sword and Freed swings it over Saji's Absorption Line successfully cutting it.

"Dammit!" Saji gets thrown away because he was pulling it until a second ago.

"Here I go!" Freed jumps over Kiba with raising his charged-up legendary holy-sword.

Kiba raise his demonic-sword to block it, but Xenovia appears out of nowhere and intercepts the attack.

CLANK

"Freed Zelzan and Valper Galilei, you'll be executed in the name of God" the blue haired yells.

"I called them" Koneko-chan mutters as she shows me her phone. Nice done, Koneko-chan!

As I notice Irina also coming our way, Freed steps back along Galilei. "Hmph. Some useless devils are just a bother, but two Excalibur wielders are clearly something" the oldest one of the duo says. "Freed, we better retire now."

"Stop them!"

Kiba and Xenovia jump over them with their swords, but the rogue priests have already disappeared with the help of a smoke bomb. Fuck! They escaped.

"I'm going after them."

"Irina, let's go."

"Yes!"

And with those words Kiba, Xenovia and Irina disappear from our sight. We're also going! I'm about to yell this when...

"Ise."

"Saji."

We, [Pawns], turn around to see…

"Buchou!"

"Kaichou!"

" "Do you have something to say?" "

We don't try to put too much excuses and finally accept our punishments. 1000 spanks in the ass. Spanks charged with demonic-power. My ass, as Saji's, died that night.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**(Rin's POV)**

"You okay?"

Nayura stretches her arms and speaks with a relaxed tone. "Fiiiiiine."

Right now, we're in the same park where we had our fight that brought out her Sacred Gear. I'm no training expert, so in these last days I have been fulfilling this job with the ideas that just appear in my mind. In a few words, I have hell no idea what I'm doing.

The truth is I'm actually not doing this to make her strong or for a hobby. It's because…

**Flashback**

"So that's the story" I tell Kaichou.

"A student with a Sacred Gear that we didn't notice" she murmurs. "It's the second case. Are you sure she doesn't know anything about the supernatural?"

"I haven't asked her directly, but… I don't think so." Second case? I'm about to ask, but let's focus on Nayura.

"I see." And she takes a slip of her tea. She stops speaking and looks like she is meditating still with her serious demeanor over her. "For now we'll just look over her to, well, prevent other factions of trying to put their hands of her. Sacred Gears are much desired."

"You won't try to do something to her, right?"

I know that it was right to tell her about Nayura's Sacred Gear. After all, she and Rias-senpai are the owners of this territory. And they aren't bad people. However, I feel a bit uneasy because I don't want the devils nor other factions to make use of Nayura as a weapon. I can imagine that situation whatever faction finds her.

"I can't do something to her just because she has a Sacred Gear. First, I would consult it with Rias and also contact Onee-sama. Besides…" She fixes her glasses. "As the president of the Student Council is my responsibility to take care of every student of Kuoh Academy. And I take my responsibilities with seriousness.

She says that without even blinking or changing her seriousness demeanor, but I actually feel some relief. I have to remember that the devils of the AFU have feelings the same as humans.

"Who'll watch her?"

"I'll inform Rias about this before delegating this job, but…" She looks at me and crosses her hands. "I have the feeling that you would be the best suited for the job."

Eh?

"Only if you don't feel troubled by that."

"Wait a second! Why the hell me?!"

"Because from my point of view you're the closest person to her. If I remember correctly, you two established a relationship of teacher and student."

"Yes, but over my will!"

"The problem, Okumura-kun, is that this girl, Nayura Yuki-san, according to the reports I get from the others members of the Student Council, haven't developed a strong bond with any of her classmates. That despite being a member of the school since her first year and famous sportswoman."

"You mean… she doesn't have friends?"

Souna-kaichou nods lightly as she takes another slip of her tea. I don't know how to feel about this. Nayura is indeed a difficult to deal with girl. She's a training madman, but I thought she could get along with the other girls from the sport clubs.

It's not like that. Kaichou tells me that girls around her, or fear, or dislike her. And, even if she is beautiful, guys don't try to get closer to her due to the knowledge of her being so strong and short tempered.

Summarizing, the brief moments we have been together are more than everything she did with anyone else. At least of the school. That isn't nice. I can say this because I was like her when I lived in my old town. However, I still had Yukio, the guys of the church and, most importantly, the Old man.

"Her home shouldn't be better" Kaichou continues looking at her papers. "In her data it says that she lives alone, her father died seven years ago and her mother is married to a second husband. They live with their own family in Tokio."

_What about if there isn't anyone to love?_

Tch. I guess it can't be helped.

**Flashback** **end**

Now I have to watch her as I train her. We also have tried to bring out her Sacred Gear of unknown power, but it hasn't appeared again. What a shame. I truly want to know what that thing do. Although, Nayura doesn't look very interested.

"Sensei! Let's continue."

"Hi hi."

I wonder what it actually does, but now better enjoy helping this training crazy. We resume the practice. What we have been doing is regular exercises combining them with some free fight, in which I'm always the winner. Demon hybrid body, no?

However, I must say. This girl not only doesn't lack guts, she also doesn't lose them. Her resolution of learning of me and improving are as high as in the beginning. She hasn't frowned whenever I leave her in the floor without energy or I defeat her with a good punch in the belly.

Either way, I defeat her again, but she only nods and stands up. "Is enough already. It's late. We both should go home."

She nods and bows. "Thank you, Sensei."

"Don't mention it" I reply, a little uneasy for her behavior.

We just finished our session and it's like seven or more. I should be going home. Even if I told Miku about me watching over Nayura, I have the feeling she'll worry. Such a kind girl. Better don't stay more time here and return.

"Sensei, catch."

Nayura throws me a sport drink and I catch it at the moment she talks. "Thanks."

By the way, she is wearing her sport attire. This is something I have seen before on her which combines a yellow short top that don't even reach belly and a pair of black tight mini-shorts. I can't help it, but to gaze at her body from time to time. She looks hot! I can't deny that. Alright brain of mine, don't transform into Issei's.

"Tomorrow at the same hour?"

Her words bring me back to Earth and I manage to reply. "Yeah."

"Sensei…" She calls me when I'm about to take my leave.

"What?"

She looks away and is hesitant to say something. Come on! I'm want to go home already.

"I...I...I… I want to thank you for these last days!"

Hm? "Oh, it's just that. Don't mention it. See yaa."

I take my leave, but…

"Oi! I haven't finished!" Nayura follows me. "I want you to..." It is my imagination or she is a bit colored. "I want you to know that these last days…these last days...these last days were great."

"Great? Well it was fun and that, but aren't you exaggerating?" I know she's a loner like I was, but she is clearly exaggerating.

She smiles at me and I can't help but stare at her beautiful smile. I think it is the first time I see it since after I lectured about the importance of life. It's a smile of true happiness and regard. I also smile. It makes me happy to know I help to put that expression on someone else's face.

"It was fun. That's why I'm saying this. Thank you."

"Happy to help…"

CHILLS

That feeling I'm getting… I turn around and from the woods I see two figures coming our way.

"Oh, if it's Blue-kun."

"Freed Zelzan!"

This man that just appeared is the rogue priest that attacked me days ago and once messed with the Gremory group. He's still holding that fucking Excalibur Rapidly.

"Is this the irregular devil you told me about" the old man at his right asks. Who's that guy? "Freed, do you think is a good idea to engage combat with another devil while the Sword Birth user and the Excalibur wielders are on our heels?"

Sword Birth user? If I remember correctly that would be Kiba. Excalibur wielders? Xenovia Quarta and Shidou Irina!

"Oh, Gi-san, come on! I have been looking for this guy since he managed to hurt me." The crazy exorcist starts to talk to me. "Yaho, Blue-kun, who's you been?"

"What do you want, you lame exorcist? And what are you talking about Kiba, Xenovia and Shidou."

"Oh, I just had fun with them a little ago, but don't worry. Kukukuku!" He laughs sticking his tongue out like a Lickitung. I truly want to hit this guy one the face. "Now's your turn."

With extreme speed he charge at me. I didn't think it. I engulf my body with flames trying to use them like a destructive shield. It seems to work because he slows down his speed like hesitating. However, I don't do that.

I summon my sword in its scabbard, because now that I store it in this dimensional private space I don't need to wrap it in that old red cloth. Let's do this! I jump over him to hit his head with my sheathed sword, but he dodges my attack with his God-like speed.

"Kukuku! I'm more OP now!"

In that moment, his Excalibur begins to expel a massive aura. A holy aura. My own body is telling me about the dangers of letting it hit me. I need to retreat...

No way I do that! I never back down! I think is time to test my demonic powers.

_The source of demonic powers is imagination._

Miku's words echo in my mind. Alright! Let's do this. I extend my hand and imagine a cool-looking, very powerful and blue fireball. My flames compress on my hand and now I'm holding what I just imagined.

"Take this!" I launch my fireball against my opponent.

My attack forces Freed to cover himself with the Excalibur. Blue flames clashes with holy power.

BOOOOOM

There's an explosion. We're both pushed back and hit the floor, but I don't suffer damage because my body is stronger. Freed is still human, powerful, but still human.

"Owwwww! Fuck! My back!" Freed stands up again with an even creeper smile. "You hurt me again, Blue-kun. I'm going to double-exorcise you now! Kuku!"

"Like you know something of being a true exorcist!"

This guy makes me rage. He claims to be an exorcist, but he's just a crazy creep that enjoys killing. I'm a true exorcist. Yukio is a true exorcist. My friends are true exorcists. They can use that title because they truly worry about the world so they defend it from the demons that threat it. While this guy… he doesn't give a shit!

In that moment, I see some figure moving behind Freed. It's Nayura! Fuck! I went ahead to fight the Shity Priest and forgot she was here. No, she wasn't just here. She was only besides me when I went to fight. Dammit, she probably heard all our conversation regarding devils and that. Nayura…. what are you doing?

"Freed, your back!" The Gi-san shouts, but it's too late.

The Shity Priest receives a huge blow in the ear courtesy of Nayura's elbow. On the ear! That's a deadly attack. Freed's body sways for a few seconds before he regained his senses.

"A person working for the devils. You also need to be purify. Kukukukuku!"

"I won't let you harm Sensei." Nayura takes a fighting position with a focused and serious expression.

What a fuck are you trying to do!? Why are you trying to help me even if you should have just heard that I'm a demon? This is bad. I run to them with my full speed.

"Time of purification!"

Freed uses the power of Excalibur Rapidly and speed up. Before she could gasp, the priest was already behind her. I couldn't prevent the next of happening.

The Excalibur Rapidly, that powerful holy sword, pierces Nayura's back and reappears out of her stomach. Her eyes widen in sudden surprise. Her mouth opens and blood comes out of it. Her entire body trembles.

She tries to grab that deadly object that had just hurt so much her body, but the owner of the blade puts his feet on her back and pulls it out. Nayura's, this girl that mere minutes ago was being trained by me, falls to the ground, her breathing more heavily than ever and with a faint expression on her face.

Nayura Yuki doesn't move nor shouts.

It happened again. I….lost….someone….

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Now's your turn. Kukuku!"

I glare at the white haired priest in front of me. I see him increasing the power of his Excalibur. I raise Kurikara. The sword that I haven't unsheathe since I arrived here. Freed Zelzan…you'll suffer.

I unsheathe Kurikara. The flames that were covering me partly, increase their size by double. I don't need to look myself on a mirror to know that my ears have become elf-like, my eyes gained a brighter blue color and my pupils went red. My human hands become claws and my tail lose its position under my shirt letting it be seen.

"Freed Zelzan!" I shout spitting flames.

"Oh. Those features…. Are you truly a devil?" He wonders scratching his chin. "Either way, it'll be funnier to kill you now!"

"Ahhhhh!"

I release a huge roar and charge towards him with my sword raised. Freed blocks my attack with his.

CLANK

"Uh hu hu. You're quite strong, Blue-kun."

More than you think. I put more strength in my arm and release my flames. With this my power overcomes Excalibur's holy power and sends my opponent flying.

"To surpass the Excalibur Rapidly…" The Gi-san who until know has been looking out fight from the distance mutters astonished.

"Oh, it happened again, but it'll be the last…"

Don't letting him talk, I shout: "Satan Slash!"

A huge wave of blue flames goes towards Freed and forces him to dodge my attack. I release my dragon-like light blue wings from my back, letting them make two holes in Kuoh Academy shirt and jacket. I fly a few meters into the sky. **(A/N you remember that I add this wings on the first chapter, right?)**

"Take this! You bastard!" I go down and stab Kurikara into the ground. "Satan Bomb!"

BOOOOM

Just below the ground in which Freed is standing a huge explosion occurs sending him flying away, but this time he clash into some tree and my flames get him partly. I see him falling to the ground and no moving. To next one!

"Oh no!"

That's the Gi-san pity scream when he sees me walking in his direction. All my flames surrounding me. My eyes shining blue with my pupils shining red. My tail following me. My claws gripping my sword and my pointy ears resembling in my head. I can't look myself in the mirror, but I don't need that to know I'm a scary sight right now.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! You monster, get away from me!" The old priest gets a small glass bottle containing water out of his habit with trembling hands. Holy water probably.

I make another fireball with my demonic powers and throw it to his hands. The small bottle explode and the old man falls to the ground. He drags himself the best he can trying to escape from me.

"Dammit, Freed wake up! Kokabiel-sama needs me. If you let me die…"

"So you're a servant of one of the leaders of the fallen-angels. That's enough for me to do this."

The old priest and I, both, gasp at the sudden appearance. The person that is now behind the Gi-san is no other that the girl to calls herself my servant, Saigo Miku. When did she do that? Did she teleport or something?

I can't think about it anymore because Miku, with outstanding speed, gather purple demonic energy in her hands and release it towards the old priest. The guy, as his subordinate, goes flying away and loses consciousness.

"Miku…" I try to speak, but she cuts me out.

"Master, I'm glad you're safe. I received information from Rias-ojou about part of her peerage and a member of the Sitri's Peerage involving into some trouble with rogue priests at the service of Kokabiel." She, wearing her maid outfit, hugs me and my mind goes from the one of a furious demon to the one of a regular teenage boy (with hormones). "I feared that something might have happened to you."

"N-n-no, I'm okay" I reply calming down. When we separate we stare at each other for a few seconds without speaking. "Yeah, that's how I truly am."

Miku doesn't replies immediately, but then she rewards me with her kind smile. "It's okay. In my opinion, it's looks more cool than scary."

I sheathe my katana and smile, but then I remember it.

"Yuki!" I shout turning around looking for her. There! I run towards her fallen body. I kneel besides and grab her back. "Come on! Resist! Hang in there!"

"Se-se-sen-sei…"

With the corner of my eye I see Freed and the old priest escaping on foot. I would have gone after them. But there's something more important now. The life of a person.

"So this is the girl of the unknown Sacred Gear" Miku mutters.

"Hang in there! Miku call an ambulance. We have to take her to the hospital… Wait no! Asia Argento's Sacred Gear! We have to bring her here."

"I wanted to…now that I found a goal…a reason…"

"Alright, I have seen Yukio doing this many times. Pressing the wound with a piece of cloth, preventing it from flowing away. Then…. Ah fuck! I wish Yukio was here."

"Now is...over…"

"Nayura shut up! You won't die! I won't let anyone else die….for my fault!"

"I...don't...blame you…. but I wanted to live… after I met you…"

Fuck! This is no good.

"Master…"

"Miku, please call Asia Argento."

"Master…."

"Please!" The impotence and frustration building inside my body is becoming desperation.

Miku put a finger on Yuki's neck. The expression in her face shows a mixture of sadness and impotence. "Master, she's gone."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!"

I hit the ground with my fist with full anger. Why!? Why!? Whyyyyyyyy!? I promised myself to never lose anyone important. Yuki was becoming someone important. No. No just that! Dammit! And I start to release tons of flames due to my anger.

"Master!"

I stop on my tracks when I hear Miku's voice. This is the first time I have a tone of a scolding onee-san in her mouth. I turn to her and see her serious face.

"Master, this won't help her."

I punch the grass again. "Nothing is going to help her. She's fucking dead!"

"This will."

...I couldn't comprehend first when she said those words. Slowly, I regain the force to speak. "What're you talking about?"

Miku doesn't reply and just opens her hand. A purple hole appears out of nowhere. It's a personal dimensional space like the one I use to store Kurikara. What she takes from it is a red box, I can hear some objects moving inside of it.

"What's that?"

Miku looks at my eyes and begins explaining. "Ajuka Beelzebub-sama did these using the data I sent him about you. He asked me to keep them until I think it was time. Guess what, it's time."

And she opens the box. The cover doesn't let me see what is inside. But, when Miku puts a knee in the ground and takes it closer to my eyes I become capable of witnessing them. Those are… Yes, I remember when Rias-senpai showed me hers. These objects are...

"...Evil Pieces."

I murmur when I see the empty transparent chest pieces that were inside of the box

"Master you shall remember that with these artifacts, a devil is able to bring from the death another being and transform it into his or her servant."

I know that. Issei and Asia, both of them died, but were revived by Rias-senpai and now they are her servants. What Miku is trying to tell me is…

"You tell me to resurrect Yuki as a devil?"

"Master should decide if he wants to add this girl to his peerage or not."

My glance goes from the Evil Pieces to Yuki and then return several times. I...can't just decide for her to make her a devil… I just can't…. But. She said she wanted to live. And I also want her to do that.

Having my own peerage. I never thought about that. When I first came to the AFU a week ago, I thought I wouldn't be here long. Now I have the chance of creating my own group of servants. I don't know what to do.

"Master should choose quickly. The Pieces can't bring back the person after a certain amount of time."

Dammit. A time limit. The only thing I left. What should I do? Yuki should be the one who makes the choice.

_I wanted to live._

But this time I'll choose for her. "Miku."

"Yes, Master."

"How do I do this?" I ask with a commanding voice.

"Ajuka-sama explained this to me. First, is necessary to charge them using your own demonic power" She replies immediately. "Then you'll need to put the [King] piece into your own body."

"Okay. Got it. Let's finish this quickly."

I grab the box containing the Evil Pieces and begin to imagine my power flowing into them. The pieces and the box shine with the same blue as my flames. Now I have 12 chest pieces filled with the power of my blue flames.

"Step two." I grab the [King] piece.

It looks majestic. It truly represent a king. I hope it fits me. I push it against my chest and it sinks on me as I was water. The other pieces also enter in me. I guess that's the way to store them until you give them to someone else.

"Now..." Miku begins to say. "You need to create your magic circle and take Nayura Yuki as yours."

I put myself in front of her corpse, which was accommodated by Miku with her arms over her chest. I leave Kurikara stabbed on the grass a behind me. I need to imagine the shape of my own magic circle. I think deeply.

Suddenly, the ground below me begins to shine in blue. I look down and see a pattern of a cross surrounded by flames. My exorcist side mixed with my demon side.

"Now, Master. You may bring Nayura Yuki to life and make her your servant."

What piece should I use? I have my [King] piece on my body controlling the rest of them. I can make Yuki a [Knight], a [Rook], a [Bishop], a [Queen] or a [Pawn]. Which is the best fits her? Oh, I know which. I begin to recite words like by pure instinct.

"Nayura Yuki, since now on, you'll live as my servant. You'll live as my [Rook]!"

I don't know where these words come from. It's like my demon side is talking directly without restrains now. The [Rook] piece, shining in blue, gets out from my chest and float between my extended hands, which are above Yuki's body. My mouth moves almost without my intervention.

"Serve me. Serve Okumura Rin, Prince of Gehenna!"

The [Rook] piece shines even more and, slowly, lowers its altitude and sinks in her body. Yuki shines also and, I don't know how much seconds later, she opens her eyes and takes a huge breathe. Then she falls asleep. Her chest moving again.

The magic circle, my magic circle, disappears and everything returns to normal. It's done.

"Good job, Master." Miku gets closer to me.

I manage to smile. "Thank. Thanks for helping me save her."

"It was all because. Master was able to do this kind of contract with a human with easiness."

I grab my sword and sheathe it. The blue flames surrounding me die away. "You heard me, right? When I said that."

Miku nods seriously. "My Master is descendant of the top Maou of Gehenna."

"What do you think about that?" I ask her with precaution.

She smiles. "I think is cool."

I didn't expected those words. "What? Aren't you any afraid or anything?"

"Hahaha! No. I remember you told me that the Satan of Gehenna is a monster, but I know Master is a kind person. Satan is Satan and my beloved Master is my beloved Master."

I can't stop myself from blushing at her statement, what make her laugh.

"But...Master…"

"Hmph. What happen?"

"I...I…" Miku plays with her hands with a flustered expression. What's going on? "I...I wanted to be your first one."

….

….

….

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?

"The first member of your peerage."

"Oh that."

Miku puts a cute confused expression and tilts her head to the side. Cuuuuute! "What're you talking about?"

"You actually don't realize it? (SIGH) Doesn't matter. You're saying that you wanted to be the first one to receive a piece of me?"

She looks away with her cheeks a little pinky and pouting she says: "Yes."

I laugh. Okay, if that's what you want. I stand in front of her. "Be my…" I don't even think it. "Be my [Queen]."

I have just finished to say the words and her smirk has already reached her ears. "Yes! Yes!"

Miku puts a knee on the ground and lowers her head like she was a knight. The [Queen] piece gets out from my body and floats between us.

"Serve me." And, glowing blue, it enters into her body after my command.

"I swear loyalty and love."

Miku shines just like Yuki did when I revived her. Then the lights die away and everything returns to normal. She stands up with a difficult to figure out expression. It's like the one you put when you finally achieve some goal and you're happy for it.

"You happy?"

Miku nods exited. Her onee-san demeanor is totally gone by now. Hmph. I have already used two pieces. One of them the most important after mine. I don't know why, but I feel I actually made the correct choice for this.

"Master, what're you thinking?"

I look at my [Queen]. "Nothing, just… I don't know what'll happen next."

She smiles at my words. "I do know. The Okumura Peerage is going to become better and better."

The… Okumura Peerage. That's sound nice. The Okumura Peerage, one of the three peerages of Kuoh Academy.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

OUT OF THE STORY

**Issei: Woooooooooh! That was something big.**

**Rin: Totally. I never believe I would be gaining my Evil Pieces and peerage.**

**Issei: Dam you! You have your pieces before me. The harem route is closer to you!**

**Rin: Harem? Do you actually think I'm able to get something like that?**

**Issei: If you do your best.**

**Rin: But I'm not looking for harem!**

Now to the readers. It's done! Hahaha! I already explained the motives of the delay in the beginning of the chapter, so I don't see the point of doing it again.

This ch we had mostly Rin POV. It was very important because this is the main idea of the series of Blue Flames DxD. Rin getting his own peerage and having three peerages in Kuoh Academy. That's the reason of the title of the fic, after all.

The pieces election was rather obvious, don't you think? Yuki has more [Rook] traits to be enchanted. Miku haven't show her potential yet, but you'll see it next chapter. Believe me, she was born to be [Queen].

I already have selected 8 more members of the peerage, which will appear after the Excalibur arc. I won't say more about them to not make spoiler. Since now I'll say that the remaining pieces are three [Pawns] and a [Rook].

Next chapter we'll be facing Kokabiel. Believe me, it'll be different from the LN.

I want to remind you guys that I mostly write online using Google Docs. For uplouding I need to download it as docx and then upload it here. Sometimes I make mistakes with the words and that. I won't denied that. However, all the transfering and transforming, in my impression changes some things of the documents. I would appreciate if you point me out severe mistakes as having a wrong words order.

**What do you think of this chapter? What do you think of Rin getting his own peerage?** I haven't read many HIghschool DxD crossovers, but I have the impression that this is kind of a new idea. Of the few DxD crossovers I have read, in all of them the character added joins Rias peerage or even replaces Issei. I didn't want to replace my favorite pervert no giving him some competence. So I thought about this and bang! Rin getting a harem…I mean peerage.

Well give me all your comment. I want and like to know what the readers think of my ideas. Fav, Follow, and most important: **REVIEW**. Sebaspe out!


	6. Chapter 6

Replies

**TO ****Telron****: **Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, I shouldn't have left big hints like that. I was so eager to write this that I couldn't stop myself.

**TO wolfninja1111:** Thank for the review. I shouldn't be revealing something like that. Although I kind of left some hints.

**TO ****Jose19****:** Thanks for the review. Yes, those are dangerous weapons. In Rin's current state, if he receives a direct hit from any of the Excalibur he at least would end up in the floor. Not saying about Cao Cao's cheating spear (as I call it). A single scar of it would kill him. He would at least need to reach a level of power of Issei with Triana to deal with this guy.

**TO ****Akira Himura****: ** Thanks for the review. Yes. Rin has infinite possibilities. He can totally reach the level of his father. However, he'll have to train and improve his skills to get to that point. I'm so going to make him train.

**TO ****coronadomontes****: ** Gracias-Thanks.

**TO S0ularbiter97:** Thanks for the review. Oh, there'll many funny situations regarding Miku being her second in charge. You have good vision, my friend.

**TO ****Guest (1):** Thanks for the review. I'm glad this was a surprise for you. I want people to think that yes, Rin's pieces are kind of different from the regular pieces. You can think of a middle way between [Evil Pieces] and [Mutation Pieces], closer to the former.

**TO Ravelt Knightwalker:** Thanks for the review. Glad you like the story.

**TO BBWulf:** Thanks for the review. I guess some people may find it annoying. I can only apologize for that. This chapter is longer so maybe you won't feel the change of POV so bothering. The spelling... I'm using a software now to point me out any mistakes. Tell me if you still find some.

**TO Robynhood13:** Thanks for the review. She is a really cute loli and I was thinking about what kind of loli to add to his harem, I mean peerage! I may use her. Thanks for the idea.

**TO Zerolife117:** Thanks for the review. She has traits good for [Bishop], so that would be her piece.

**TO Kedima:** Thanks for the review. No, they won't all be OC. I think I may add one or two OCs only to his peerage. Maybe three.

Okay, guys. I have fixed the first three chapters errors of grammar and spelling with the help of a free software called Ginger. I still have to fix chapter 4 and 5, but I'll soon. This chapter also have the issues corrected.

Since now on most replies will be through PMs, unless what I have to say to that specific person involves or is important for the other readers. In those cases, I'll reply here in the next chapter like always.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist nor Highschool DxD, just the plot of this fanfiction.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 6: Flames VS Light**

**(Rin's POV)**

Okay. I did my best to explain the situation, but I don't know if it will be enough.

"So, I was killed and now I'm a devil."

No, she got most of it. We're currently in my place. Yuki received a fatal wound, but it was cured when she received my [Evil Piece]. She didn't regain consciousness right after that, so I brought her here.

She is seated on a couch in front of me. I'm also on a couch and Miku is behind me with a hand over my shoulder. If you think about it, we really looked like a king and queen… Dammit! I blushed when I thought that. Need to focus.

"Yes, I resurrected you like a devil and you're kind of…..my servant…." She's totally going to snap out.

"Servant?"

"Let me explain a bit about that." Miku, luckily, intervened and told Yuki about the situation regarding the devils and servants.

"So if I escape I'll become something called Stray Devil and be persecuted to death for the rest of my life."

Uh... If you put it that way...

"You just don't have to escape" Miku suddenly says with a gentle smile. Oi, it's not that simple.

Yuki looks away. It really surprises me that she hasn't snapped out until now. Miku is all calmed, but I'm not. I just revived someone and took her as my servant without her permission! Well, I couldn't exactly ask for that to a dead person.

"Nayura" I call her and she eye contacts me. I breathe out before speaking. "I know this can be a really difficult situation to deal with, but I assure you... It's no worse than being dead." That's the best that comes to my mind.

We maintain the gaze at each other eyes. Silence envelops us. Then she opens her mouth and a murmur comes from it.

"...Thanks."

"What?"

"I said thanks" Yuki repeats.

I'm confused. "Why?"

"I told you...No? That… I wanted to live… Now, I'm alive…"

"But it was my fault!" I yell and Miku squeezes my shoulder with affection to calm me down. "I mean… I went to fight without thinking a bit. I forgot you were there...and then…" I clenched my fist with frustration.

"No… It was my fault…" She gives me a small but gentle smile that right now I think I don't deserve. "I wanted to…"

"To…"

"To protect Sensei" she finishes looking somewhere else.

And she leaves me with my mouth on the floor. I get angry. "Are you an idiot!? You don't see what's going on!? I took away your humanity!"

"Oi, don't just snap at me like that!"

"The problem is that YOU aren't snapping at all!"

We glare at each other until Miku interrupts us.

"Master, please..." She holds my hand. "Nayura-san, my Master and I are finding difficult to accept that you are remaining so much calmed after explaining the... Current situation of your person. Can you maybe tell us why exactly?"

As expected of Miku, she's good calming people down and talking to them. She has amazing social skills.

Nayura looks at us and asks me: "What's your relationship with Saigo-senpai?"

I'm about to answer, but Miku talks first. "I'm like you. I'm Master's servant, but I have been a devil all my life."

We ask the question again and Nayura doesn't reply at first, but some seconds later, she speaks. "Because..." It seems she can't say it easily. "...It couldn't go worse."

Okay, I don't understand what she just said. "What're you talking about?"

"My life couldn't go worse even if I became a devil."

Again, she leaves me speechless. With a soft voice, I ask. "How so?"

"The truth is that my life has been a real bullshit these last 4 years...since Otou-san's (Father's) dead... Since those time, nobody has ever called me by my name… until you."

Now I remember correctly, I did yell out her name when Freed stabbed her. "Oh… sorry about that."

"No… I… liked it… I felt happy someone was calling me by my name with trust… that you were calling my name…" Her gaze goes to the floor again. She has been talking in murmurs, so I couldn't hear very well the last words she said.

"Nayura… I mean, Yuki. I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do" I tell her. "This is a situation where we are both… kind of new."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the first person I gave an [Evil Piece], which makes you a devil and part of my Peerage. You're my [Rook]."

"[Rook]? Oh, yeah. You said devil's servants are divided like chest pieces and that. Now you're saying…" I don't know why, but she starts smiling. "I'm your first servant… your first."

My first? Hum… yeah, maybe…

"No."

We both turn to look at Miku who just interrupted us.

"Miku? What're you talking about?" I ask her not getting why she seems a bit angry.

"Nayura-sa... Can I call you by your name too? Nice. Yuki-chan is the second one. I'm Master's first servant."

Well, yes. That's true. She was with me first.

"But I received my piece before you, no?" Yuki says with confidence.

That's also true. As I was saying...

"I think we disagree," Miku states joining her hands and smiling. That smile is scary.

Hummmmm... What's with this sudden tension?

"I'm the first Sensei gave a piece."

"I was with Master before you. Now I'm his [Queen]."

"I'm Sensei's [Rook]."

CHILLS

Really, what's with this sudden tension? Hey, what's that? Oi, Miku! Why I'm feeling how you increase your Demonic power? Woah! Yuki? Are you also raising your Demonic power? You have like an hour being a devil and you already know how to do that!?

"Ara. Yuki-chan has good Demonic power for a new devil" Miku comments with a mixed expression of cheerfulness and anger. "As expected of Master, he picked a good servant."

"Demonic power? This? Oh, I have never felt so strong in my life. I like it. What about if..."

Suddenly, Yuki's fists gets enveloped in Demonic power. Then she...

"Hyaaa!"

CRUMP!

Blows up my fucking wall with a single punch! Dammit! I can see the kitchen from here!

"What the fuck is with…?"

"Oh, don't be so arrogant, Yuki-chan." Miku, ignoring me, forms a purple sphere of Demonic energy in her hand and...

BRUMP!

Destroys a portion of the roof! Fuck! I can see Kuro's room on the second floor from here!

"Waaaah!"

And that same guy falls from the hole. Kurooooo! My familiar is KO on the floor with defeated Pokemon-like eyes. You know, with whirlwinds. Alright, I'm pissed off now.

"You, pair of idiots!" I stand in front of them just when they start to create more Demonic power in their hands and fists. "Stop in this... Oh, oh."

"I won't lose to a second!" Miku claims all energized up.

"Sensei will recognize me!" Yuki shouts with fire in her eyes.

Then I realize…

Miku fires her purple energy and Yuki strikes with her Berserker fist… Directly to my face. Dammit.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!"

I take the blow head on and I'm sent flying away. I crash with the nearest wall ending up in another room, specifically, the bathroom. I was lucky that the bathtub "softened" my ass, as (pun not intended) much it can soften it.

I have some feeling in my chest... My cell phone is vibrating, but, I also I'm having some kind of premonition.

Those girls are so going to become stray.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**(Issei's POV)**

We're in serious problems.

"Hahahahaha!"

That's the laugh of Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels. This higher up is casually sitting in a chair in the middle of the air. The Gremory team minus Kiba is in high tension, preparing to receive whatever this overwhelming enemy is about to throw at us. Then he asks.

"Valper, how much will it take to fuse the Excaliburs?"

"Not more than five minutes, Kokabiel-sama," the geezer replies.

That bastard! He's combining the swords into one! Dammit! We need to stop him and retrieve them or better, destroy them. Something weird. The geezer has his priest robe with some damages and his face has a rather big bruise. I wonder if Kiba did that to him.

"Souna, who's the barrier outside?" Buchou asks Kaichou with a magic circle communication device. "Inside isn't good at all."

"We're strengthening it with all our magical reserves." I hear her answer.

"Have you contacted Rin-kun?"

"A minute ago I called him and informed part of the current situation. I requested him to stay hidden until this problem settles."

"Good."

Of course. Buchou and Kaichou wouldn't want to drag into this terrible conflict. And I'm with them. He's our guest after all and is under our protection. He shouldn't be put in danger because of us. As I think about this…

KABOOOM!

Kokabiel fired a huge spear of light to the gym Kuoh Academy. The gym is now, no, there's no more gym! We're all dumbfounded as we see a big in the place where the students of the school normally practice for gym classes.

That bastard blew up the entire gym with a single spear of light! He's a monster! And the plan is that we have to stop him until Lucifer-sama's reinforcements get here. That's in an hour! Then, the monster clicks his fingers.

GRRRRRRR

We hear the frightening growl of a beast. The earth shakes and from the ground emerges an enormous dog with three heads. That thing looks dangerous!

"A cerberus?" Buchou mutters with a hint of fear.

"The beast that guard the entrance to the Underworld" Akeno-san explains.

ROAAAAAAAR

"Dogs are bad." Koneko-chan clenches her little fist.

We're truly in big troubles. Kiba has disappeared and The Student Council is occupied maintaining the barrier that will prevent the town from receiving damage from the fight that is about to take place. We're alone against this OP fallen-angel.

"My servants!" Buchou calls us. "First, we need to take down that Cerberus. Kokabiel doesn't look like he considers us... No, he doesn't think of us like a threat at all."

It truly leaves me a bad taste in my mouth when enemies undervalue me. And that happens like... Always! But now, let's hear Buchou.

"... We'll round that beast. Akeno and I will attack from the air. Koneko and Ise from the ground. Asia, you'll stay back and help us in case we get wounds.

"Yes! Buchou-san, I'll do my best" Asia says with a cute hard worker expression.

"I also," Koneko-chan adds.

"Ise, I need to keep boosting and lending us your power." If Buchou says it, I can't help it but to agree. Okaaaaaay! I'll also do my best!

[Boost!]

We charge against the giant dog. I begin to boost, Akeno-san raises her hand and lighting falls to the tip of her finger, Koneko-chan clenches her fists, looking for an opening to strike our opponent and Buchou generates massive demonic power in her hands.

[Boost!]

Ten seconds later. [Boost!]

[Boost!]

The cerberus receives Buchou's and Akeno-san's attacks. The beast stumbles back and tries to regain balance, but Koneko-chan uses the opening and hook-punches the head of the center finally making the cerberus to fall to its knees.

[Boost!] [Boost!]

My Kuohai struggles against the others heads, in an attempt to give me more time to charge my boosts. Buchou and Akeno-san blast their power to the beast with the same intention.

[Boost!]

The cerberus raises its claws and almost gets Koneko-chan. Then, it launched a fire breath from its three heads towards Buchou and Akeno-san. The girls dodge the shots and counterattack.

[Boost!]

[Partner, the Sacred Gear has determined that with the current boost you can defeat your enemy]

Really, Ddraig. What a convenient system. Okay, time to use it.

"Buchou! Akeno-san!" I jump towards them and...

[Transfer!]

The two onee-samas of the Occult Research Club are engulfed in a green aura. I can feel how their powers have temporarily increased.

"Thank you, Ise. Akeno!"

"Hai, Buchou."

With those words they charge up their demonic power again, this time completely enchanted with the power of the [Boosted Gear]. The cerberus suffers a great damage when the attacks hit it. All its body is releasing smoke and one of its three heads is gone! We got it!

"Akeno, another round!" With Buchou's words, they generate more demonic power with the intention of finishing this enemy. Go! Buchou and Akeno-san! My beloved onee-samas!

"This is getting boring." I look at the sky, at Kokabiel who is saying that. Death battles aren't meant to be funny! He claps.

The ground shakes again and two more cerberuses make their appearance! Really!? Two more? That's so cheating!

Dammit! One of the cerberus is very close to Asia! Buchou, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan are struggling against the first that appear and the second. I'm the only one that can stop the third beast from hurting Asia. I run with all the speed I can get with this devil's body.

SLASH

Two of the beast's heads are suddenly severed from the main body! Taking Asia in her arms I see a girl clad in black leather holding an Excalibur.

"Xenovia!"

"Back up is here," she says, smiling as she lets go Asia on the ground.

"X-Xenovia-san! Thank you."

"Don't mind," Xenovia replies Asia, wearing an unpleasant expression when she takes a look at Kokabiel and Valper fusing four of the Excaliburs. "I think it's time to use it."

Before I have time to ask about what she's talking about, the space at her left distorts. From a hole filled with light, Xenovia retrieves something. A sword! A big sword! No, it's more than a regular big weapon. I can feel an extremely strong holy aura coming from it. My devil body is reacting as if just touching the blade with finger I would explode in several pieces of meat or just melt out!

Xenovia speaks. "This is the Legendary Holy Sword, Durandal!"

Everyone fall silent. Even Kokabiel and Valper. Then fallen-angel speaks.

"Durandal!? Can you wield it? It's said that this sword is on the level of the original Excalibur. A mere human like you..."

"I'm natural wielder chosen by this legendary weapon. I'll show you! This is for what you did to Irina!"

The cerberus, with one less head, attacks Xenovia. The girl strike and with a simple movement the cerberus is split in half!

"So that's the power of Durandal," Buchou comments with seriousness as she has already taken down the first cerberus.

ROAAAAAAAAR

The last cerberus roars and it's about to charge, when its paws and belly are suddenly stab by several demonic swords coming from the ground

"Sorry for the delay."

It's Kiba with his [Sword Birth]! He then jumps and severe the three heads of the cerberus. I'm really glad to see the guy is back.

"It's done, Kokabiel-sama!"

The bastard of Valper successfully fuses four of the Excaliburs into one and gives it to Freed, who I haven't seen until now.

"Oh, my Excalibur-chaaaaaananana! Kukukuku!"

He's like a kid playing with a new toy. Really, like a kid. A sadistic, immoral and completely mentally-damaged kid. Now I realize, his robe is also in a bad state and he has some severe burnt marks on his face and hands. He's even breathing with difficulties. What did that Shitty Priest and the geezer were up to in order to finish like that?

"Valper Galiel." Kiba says as he slowly walks toward the one responsible for the death of his old comrades. "My name is Kiba Yuuto. I was part of the failed Project Excalibur experiment. You sent to kill all the test subjects, but my friends died to let me escape and I was reincarnated as a devil by my master, Rias Gremory."

His eyes show determination. "My only goal after witnessing the death of my friends have been taking revenge on the Excalibur and the people responsible of their death." Our [Knight] creates his Holy Eraser, the sword that can devour light.

"Oh, the one who escaped. Now I know why we never found your body. Fufufufu! If that's the case, you may be interested in this."

Valper gets something from his pocket. It's a brilliant small bottle-like thing that looks like a crystal. What's that? As reading my thoughts, the geezer explains. "This thing contains all the holy element those kids had in their bodies. We extracted all to have put it in a smaller number of individuals. All of them lacked this, but if we combine many of the failures, we can get a success."

We're all shocked at his words and the low morale this person can have. And meanwhile the fucking Freed is laughing mocking about being able to wield holy swords.

"So you used us as pieces to create artificial holy sword wielders!?" Kiba shouts, all his body trembles and his face is showing anger and sadness at the same time. That expression… I hate to see my comrade with that expression! "Dispensable beings whose only use were to give power to others!"

"Yes, indeed. You got it quickly" Valper replies carefree with a diabolic smile. He throws the crystal to Kiba's foot. "Here, you can have it. We don't need it. Hahahaha! Aght! That devil woman hit me hard."

Kiba picks up the crystal and embrace it towards his heart. "My comrades… I'm sorry…"

At that moment, light comes out from the crystal and envelops Kiba. It's an outstanding and beautiful view, as unexpected. The light forms different human figures around him. When he realizes this, his eyes get even more soaked.

"My friends…" Are those the souls of his old comrades!? "I have always wondered. Was it okay for me to be the survivor? Why it wasn't someone else, with bigger desires to live and better dreams?"

The figures smile at him and begin to chant some words.

"It's okay."

"You don't have to revenge us."

"We have accepted the holy sword."

"Now you have to accept us."

"Even if there's no God."

"We will always be…"

" " " " " " " " "One." " " " " " " " "

All the souls envelop Kiba. The guy is shining. His expression softens as all of them say that last word. Peace. That's what his face shows now.

[Partner, that Knight has reached it.]

What? Ddraig? What're you talking about?

[When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor of a Sacred Gear has a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, it happens. This is: Balance Breaker.]

Kiba raises stretches his arm up. The black light and white light. A vortex of those energies is formed and Kiba creates a single sword. The energies flow into it. This sword is different. The feeling I'm getting from it is, at the same time, like the demonic swords this guy normally uses and the ones priests like Freed wield.

"This has the traits of the power that my master, Rias Gremory, gave and, in the same quantity, the power of my comrades' will!"

"The holy-demonic sword!"

All the witnesses gasp in astonishment. Even Kokabiel looks surprised, although not so much as when he saw Xenovia wielding Durandal. Kiba begins to walk towards Valper, but is intercepted by Freed.

"You fucking devil-kyun! You'll be the first to taste my new Excalibur-chan."

Using the trait of Excalibur Rapidly, the Shitty Priest moves at god-like speed. Kiba you can do it! My comrade uses the same amount of speed. They clash, but my eyes are having a hard time to follow their movement. Hell, is more than just a hard time.

"You won't defeat me with your mixed-up sword! My Excalibur-chan is 20 times more powerful than your stick!" Freed spits.

"Kiba Yuuto, is our temporal alliance still on foot?" Xenovia, wielding Durandal, walks next to Kiba, who nods.

Tag team! Come on guys! Xenovia swings Durandal and leaves a crater on the ground that would be Freed's grave if he hadn't dodged the strike.

The sword in Freed's hands suddenly vanishes. What happened? He charges at Xenovia and she jumps back. "The traits of Excalibur Transparency," she mutters. Oh, so that's why there doesn't seem to be a sword. It's because it's invisible.

"Now this! Excalibur Mimic!" Freed stretches his arms and I can feel how the holy aura coming from the transparent sword moves. He's using the traits of mimic at the same time he uses the ones from transparency!

Xenovia remains calm and guards herself with her weapon. Then, in a matter of a second, she opens her eyes and makes a swift movement of Durandal.

CRACK

The holy sword created by the fusion of four of the seven Excaliburs cracks, but don't break. Although, it looks pretty weakened.

"Kiba Yuuto," Xenovia shouts. "I held back the best I could. You want to defeat and finally surpass the Excalibur. It's time for that!"

Kiba smiles. "Thank you, Xenovia."

The guy runs to Freed. Slow motion. I don't know how exactly, but my eyes manage to catch up with what's going on in front of me, even if the characters move at god-like speed. Kiba clashes his holy-demonic sword one time with the weakened Excalibur of Freed.

Then he steps back, risking himself to let a huge opening, but, instead, the movement makes Freed stumble forward and lower the Excalibur. Kiba does a quick spin and, with the tilt of his sword, makes a diagonal slash to his opponent's sword with all his forces at the exact spot were Durandal stroke it seconds ago.

The Excalibur shatters and Kiba's sword also reaches Freed's chest, cutting it diagonally. With all that, Freed falls to the floor with blood coming out from his chest and the fragment of his Excalibur at his sides. Kiba surpassed the Excalibur.

His face shows a true peace and relax that I never saw in him. He has taken away the biggest weight of his life. This is a moment that…

"Dude, that's a sweet ass sword!"

And who the hell ruined it!? We all turn around to look at the person who just spoke and is…

"Rin?" Me.

"Rin-kun?" Buchou.

"Okumura-kun?" Akeno-san.

"Okumura-san?" Asia.

"Okumura-senpai?" Koneko-chan.

"Okumura Rin?" Xenovia.

"Thanks. I guess." Kiba.

Why the hell is Rin here!? No, it's not only Rin.

"Master, I think we interrupted something," Saigo-senpai, who is besides Rin, comments.

"Hi," Kuro, the demonic cat, greets us.

"Wait. All these people from the academy are also devils? So not only the Student Council." The one who asks that is… Nayura Yuki? Oi, why do I feel demonic power in her? What the hell is going on?

Did Kaichou add her to her peerage? I ask Buchou about that.

"No, I would be aware of Souna did something like that and all her peerage is currently with her maintaining the barrier," she replies. "Okumura-kun, right now I have some doubts, but I'm more concerned about your security. Didn't Souna call you and warned you to stay in your house?"

"Yes," Rin admits. "But she also said all the school and the town were in huge problems. So I came to help. With my peerage."

All our mouths fall to the floor. P-peerage? When you say that you mean…? Rin looks away a few times, but then he retrieves something from his body. A chest piece. Specifically a [King] piece. No way. This guy has [Evil Pieces]!

"Rin-kun, when did you get them? Where?" Buchou asks with clear astonishment on her face.

"When? Like two hours ago. Where? A gift from Ajuka Beelzebub," he says, scratching the back of his head.

A magic circle glows at Buchou's ear. It's the communication device she has been used to contact Kaichou.

"Rias? I know there are severe problems inside the barrier, but a new situation presented…"

"Souna, how did Rin-kun entered the barrier and why does he has a peerage!?"

"I think there's not too much to tell. I'm ignorant of the situation regarding Okumura-kun acquiring [Evil Pieces], but the main problem is still that fallen-angel leader, Kokabiel."

And like supporting Souna-Kaichou's argument, the ground up right behind us is blown up. We all fell to the floor due to the force of the explosion.

"I don't like to be ignored." I hear Kokabiel's voice coming from the sky. "Maybe I should kill you all right now and then destroy the entire town. It would be a bother if Sirzechs gets here before that. I want to start this war all refreshed."

"So you're the fucking angel that was attacking my friends. Why don't you come here so I can kick your ass!?"

Did Rin just actually say that phrase to one of the leaders of the fallen-angel, Kokabiel!? Is he crazy!? No, he's from another universe. He's only ignorant of how strong is this guy.

"Rin-kun, don't provoke him like that. It can only make things worse," Buchou says quickly.

"Master, this is one of the strongest fallen-angel" Saigo-senpai says with a hint of uneasiness. "In the last war of the three factions, he faced enemies like the God of the Bible and the original Maous and survived!"

They warn him like that, but Rin says: "I don't care if he knows all those higher ups, I'll punch his face a several times before going to sleep." Now I wonder, is he a total idiot!?

"The blue monster!" Valper, who we almost forgot, shouts with fear in his voice. Blue monster? Why is he referring to Rin like that?

"The geezer priest! I'm also going to kick your ass so much that you won't be able to sit for a week. No, two. And where's is Freed Zelzan? I'm very pissed off with him. He's so going to regret killing Yuki."

We point to the floor.

"Oi, not fair, you already took him down."

"Sensei, is this the guy who... well, killed me?" Nayura asks him.

"Yes, if he wakes up, you can punch him."

"Oh, I'll surely do that."

What's with this peerage!?

"Oi, what happened? Did the bishounen devil defeat me?" Freed wakes up in the worst moment.

Nayura moves with high speed, not at all close to a [Knight], but still. She hooks-punches the priest who still isn't in his sense. Freed flies up 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 meters! And he falls down. He's totally done now. I don't need to ask. This girl is a total [Rook]!

"Okumura-kun." Kiba cuts Rin, who is walking towards Valper all pissed off. "Valper Galiel is someone I need to defeat. I request you, stand back and let me kill my old enemy."

Rin must have seen something in Kiba's eyes, not hate, but seriousness and true will, because he stops walking and says: "Okay, hit him hard. Really hard."

My comrade thanks the devil from another universe and focus his killing intend to Valper. "This holy-demonic sword, a gift from my old comrades, who gave their lives for my sake, is going to prevent you from harming and using more innocents for your immoral research!"

"Holy-demonic sword…" The geezer mutters as he sweats and tremble of pure fear. You're so done, you crazy old man! "Those two powers CAN'T coexist. They should be repelling each other… unless…" Suddenly his face illuminates, something that gives an uneasy feeling. "Yes, I understand it now. It's possible if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then, not only the Maou, but the God has also… Aaahh!"

That's his scream when Kokabiel's spear of light, out of nowhere, stabs him. We all aren't able to keep our breath due to the surprise.

"Valper, you did well" Kokabiel says finishing his wine. Then he smiles like a monster and jumps to the ground. "Sekiryuutei, increase your power and transfer it to someone else. If you don't, this battle will be far more boring that it should be."

This guy! He's looking down on us that much. Buchou has anger printed on her face, but before she can command us, someone else steps forward. Gosh, is Rin!

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**(Rin's POV)**

"I said it, no? I'm going to beat you up for my friends."

I can hear the Gremory peerage and Miku, all calling me back, but who cares? I'm going to punch this Kokabiel.

"Oh, so you're the devil that almost killed Valper and Freed before. The blue devil. Huhuhu. Are you maybe, the devil from another universe?"

Rias-senpai asks him. "How do you know that? Onii-sama told me Rin-kun's existence is a top secret!"

"Azazel has a good information network. One day I checked his PC, which he left unlocked, and learnt lots of things."

"Azazel? The Devil King of Spirits?" Oh, I managed to remember that from the exorcism classes! Nice!

"Devil King of Spirits? Azazel is the governor of the fallen-angels!" He says angrily.

"So here the name of Azazel is held by that guy… I don't care about your dam governor!"

"Oi, Rin, are you fucking crazy!? Don't piss him up like that!"

"Issei, don't worry. I'm going to defeat this guy right now."

"Rin, you don't know how strong this guy is. He destroyed the entire gym with a single spear of light!"

The gym? Kuoh has gym, no? Oi, you're saying that the crater over there WAS the gym?

"Don't worry. I fought with a guy that could do similar things with just a single punch." I'm talking with Amaimon. That day I defeated him going berserk and letting my flames took my mind. I don't want to feel that again. I think that with the current me, I can use the same level of power of that day without losing it.

I hope… No, what I'm doing? It's not good to look down on my strength. Yeah, I'll not let this fallen-angel harm these guys who took me in and now I consider important.

Kokabiel is smiling fearless. "Huhuhu! You're way more interesting that all those other devils. Alright, devil from another universe. I found out that you're a hybrid of a powerful devil from the universe of Gehenna and a human from Assiah. Besides that, I don't know too much, but it doesn't matter. I'll test how strong you're by myself. Let's see if you can entertain me for two minutes! Fuahhahahaha!"

"Shut up!" I spat at him. "Don't dare to look down on me!"

I summon Kurikara from my personal dimensional space and held it in front of me. I take a huge breath and unsheathe it. Immediate reaction. The blue flames surround my body completely. I hear the gasps of surprise and impress of the friends behind me.

"Blue flames?" The Shitty fallen-angel wonders. "If I remember correctly from all the data I read, the top Maou from Gehenna, who also takes the name of Satan, is known for his powerful blue flames. Are you maybe his descendant? Fuahaha! You're like that brat."

His words create a commotion at my back. Miku already knows about my past, but the guys of the Occult Research Club nor Yuki have an idea about this.

"Rin-kun the descendant of the strongest demon of the universe of Gehenna?"

"Rin… Wow, that's really something."

I glare at Kokabiel. "Descendant? No." The first time I kept this I was discovered and almost lost something very precious to me. This time, I'll trust my friends about this secret. Trust them and protect them. I won't lose anyone again. "Unfortunately, I'm Satan's fuuuucking son!"

**(RECOMMENDED SONG: Starset – My demons === min 0:30)**

As I shout, my flame aura increases even more, my tail escapes from inside my shirt and wings similar to the one of a dragon expand from my back. I roar before flapping my wings and reducing my distance with my opponent in striking speed.

The distance is reduced and I raise Kurikara over my head ready to strike this dam angel. Kokabiel shows surprise for a mere second, but his confidence and devilish smirk returns then. He creates one of those spears of light and single handed intercepts my attack.

"The son of a top Maou? Fuahahahaha! Don't make me laugh! That power is only about mid-class devil. You're no more than an ant for me!"

Kokabiel increases the power of his spear and pushes me back. My body is sent away and I roll on the floor a few times before standing up. "Don't look down on me!" I yell this and extend my wings to take fly. From the air, I shout.

"Satan Slash!"

A huge wave is created from the flames engulfing my sword and cover the sky in front of my enemy. Kokabiel makes many spears of lights clashes them against my attack, which is annihilated. I clench my fist over the handle of my katana.

"Satan Slash! Satan Slash! Satan Slash! Satan Slash!"

I repeat the movement several times and the sky above Kokabiel turns blue making him defend himself with his spears of light. The explosions due to the clash of powers covers the entire area where he's standing. Eat this! You pompous fallen-angel.

"That's better than a mid-class devil. Fuhuhuhahaha." I gaze up into the night sky and find Kokabiel floating in the air unscarred. Although, his black clothes have some burnt marks. "However, your attacks are still inferior."

I smirk at his remark. "So why did you dodge them?" His smile fades away when I pronounce those words. Pissed off, hum?

"You know, I was planning to have more fun with you, but I changed my mind. I'll kill you right now."

"Bring it on."

We both fly towards each other. He wields a spear of light in each hand and I'm with my always reliable Kurikara. We clash in midair. His light graces my body and makes gasp of pain. But only that! I swing my sword several times, leaving some burnt marks on his clothes and, soon, in his skin.

"You bug." Kokabiel raises his hands and conjure a single, but big spear of light. He swings it down trying to crush me for real.

Let's put into action something that Miku taught me. I focus my demon power in my hands and imagine hard a superb barrier that could take on hundred missiles. A blue force field is formed in front of me and receives Kokabiel's strike.

CRACK

The barrier shatters, but manages to dissipate the spear of light, as it carries the destructive power of my flames. That I was able to stop his attack takes Kokabiel by surprise and gives me a good opening. I conjure a sphere of blue flames in my left hand as I carry Kurikara in my right. The fallen angel receives my concentrated flames and roars of pain.

"You fucking low being!" Kokabiel makes another spear of light, but this time my next attack comes faster.

"Die!" I swing my sword and hit him on the shoulder of the arm that is holding the spear. I tried to cut it off completely, but he has a much stronger body than the one of a human. My attack only sinks in his flesh halfway, but a big amount of blood flies from the wound. And, besides, my flames begin to burn his entire arm. Take that! Fucking angel!

"Gyaaaa!" Kokabiel, with fury in his face, kicks me in the gut, sending me flying away and increases the distance between.

The fallen-angel grabs his injured arm with his free hand before glaring at me. He then makes appear like twenty spears of light around him. Those are highly powered. I can feel it with my demon body that rejects that type of power. He shoots all of them with me as the objective.

"Master!" I hear Miku's voice from the floor, where she stayed with Yuki and the Occult Research Club.

Dammit! I charge towards that destructive attack and focus all the power of my flames, careful of not letting them control me, before creating another barrier ten times stronger than the one I made before. The spears strike my barrier, but this time it successfully resists all the attacks.

"How's that, shitty angel…? No way!"

"Fuhuhuhaha!" Kokabiel has created another round of highly powered spears of light and now is shooting them at my face.

My barrier breaks and I see the spears over me. I quickly fly up and dodge them with all I have. Luckily, these wings let me fly fast. Kokabiel keeps creating more spears of light at his sides and firing them at me. Dam! They're fast!

The light manages to scratch me on the leg and I cough blood. This hurts! If I let this guy hit me with that power many times I'll die. No other way! I increase the power of the flames that surrounds my body constantly. I need to go all out and take this bastard down forever!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" I shout as the flames surrounding me become more destructive and dangerous. I-must-not-let-them-control-meeeeee!

My "cover" of flames gets bigger and I flap my wings with all my might to short the distance between me and Kokabiel. He throws more spears of light to my person. I dodge most of them, but some scratches me or actually hit me on the limbs. My body suffers the pain, but not so much as it should because the fire surrounding me weak them enough before they can touch my skin.

Now I'm in front of Kokabiel, both of us in midair, who glares at me and screams with fury. "Why isn't the light killing you!? After all those attacks you should be death or fatally wounded." His glare pierces me for a few seconds before he opens his mouth again. "Is it because of that blue fire? Of Satan's blue fire that you inherited? Those flames are protecting you!"

"You made a mistake there," I reply pointing my sword at him. "These are MY flames, not Satan's!"

I jump at him with my sword raised. He evades the attack and punches me in the face. I try to resist, but he continues with the punishment. He hits my gut, my back and strikes my face several times. Then, Kokabiel grips my skull with his right hand, a hand that has the same physical force Amaimon showed me when we fought.

"Go down. Go down. Go down! Waahhh!"

I hear his pain scream when I bite his hand with my demon teeth. I put force in my jaw and rip two of his fingers off. This is disgusting. I have someone else's blood in my mouth. I get free from his grip and fly towards him, pointing my sword at his body's center.

Kurikara's tip sinks on his chest and I push Kokabiel down. We fell in direction to the ground in a position where I'm up, stabbing him with my sword, and he's down, struggling to remove the blade from his body. He's stronger than me, but I have the advantage in this situation.

"I won't let you hurt them! You hear me, Kokabiel!"

"You piece of shit of another universe!"

Kokabiel stops trying to remove Kurikara from his chest and makes a spear of light. I move my head to the right, but the dangerous attack manages to slash a small part of my neck. I feel a deep pain that takes control of all my body. A huge amount of blood comes out of my wound and goes to my shoulder. Dammit!

I start to lose forces and Kokabiel smirks before he starts to move my sword up. This pain... This is something horrible, unbearable. It reminds me to that night. No, what I suffered that night was worse. That moment when the exorcists leaded by my grandfather spent several hours taking blood from my body. They hurt my body so much that my mind closed, maintaining myself in a state between consciousness and unconsciousness.

However, I have memories of some strikes that my body suffered. Pain beyond what I ever felt until that day. After defeating Satan, Yukio apologized with tears and on his knees for making me go through all that. I had already forgiven him, so I didn't complain at him or anything. But the trauma is still there.

The pain I'm feeling now is similar. But I have to remember, that even that I had been suffering the worst physical pain of my life, when I got free, I didn't lose my guts and we defeated Satan. I must do the same here. I must clench my teeth, tolerate the pain and defeat my enemy!

I grip Kurikara harder and push it with all the might I can take from my injured body. Kokabiel stops smiling when he sees me resuming the battle. We have been falling until now and the ground is really close now. Now or never! Kokabiel, taste the strongest version of Satan Bomb.

"Satan Nuke!"

A gigantic blue flames' sphere surrounds us, Kokabiel and me. I don't take any damage, as these are mine. On the other hand, the fucking-angel screams his lungs as my flames keep covering and hurting his body. Dammit! I can feel it. I'm about to lose it. I must not let them control me, but I also have to give it all out!

"Satan Nuke!"

I shout again and the blue sphere enveloping us received more of my power. Kokabiel's screams pierced my ears, but I struggled more. I must defeat this enemy. As we almost touch the ground I retrieve Kurikara from his chest and kick him in the gut, sending him down and his body collides with the floor making a huge crater. I flap my wings and land some meters from Kokabiel's landing place. The dust doesn't let me see that place, but I think I got him.

Yes, I defeated him. I sigh, sit down on the floor, sheathe Kurikara turning off my flames and leave it on the ground beside me. "Finally," I mutter putting a hand over my injured neck. Yeah, that fucker won't hurt my friends. They're safe…

I feel something going entering in my stomach. It's a spear of light.

"Gaaahh!" I gasp and blood burst out from my body. The spear of light burns my gut and I try desperately to take it out. Nooo… I'm lacking forces. Dammiiiiit! With all my might I begin to pull it out and then I dissipate it with my flames.

"I shouldn't have underestimated you, Satan no Musuko **(Son of Satan)**." As blood comes from my mouth and all my muscles tremble, I see Kokabiel walking from the dust cloud holding a black spear of light.

He's isn't unharmed. There's a big wound in his chest where blood doesn't stop leaking out. All his body is releasing smoke. His hair and skin has lots of burnt marks. His right hand is dripping blood from the stumps of his index and middle finger that I ripped off before.

I clench my teeth, cover myself in fire again and focus my demon power in my hand before unleashing it to his face. He diverts my attack with a simple movement of his spear. He closes the distance between us by only walking and grips my neck to lift me from the ground. I stretch my hand to grab Kurikara, but Kokabiel kicks it away from my reach.

"You're no devil," he continues as he chokes me with a single hand. "You're a monster. A monster I'm going to erase from existence. Consider yourself lucky, I won't kill Rias Gremory and her peerage before your eyes, because I'll annihilate you now."

He crushes me against the floor cracking it. I lose all the air I was holding in my lungs till now. FUCK! I can't win against his grip. The fire engulfing me doesn't affect him very much. When he kicked Kurikara away, I lost it from sight. If I don't unsheathe my sword, I can't use all my power!

Kokabiel smiles at me and raises his black spear of light. "This is my Black Light. This spear has the power to reduce even an Ultimate-class devil to ashes with a single strike. Feel honored that I'm using it against you. Now, disappear!"

Am I… done? No… I want to see again Yukio, Shiemi, Izumo, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru and Shura. I want to get along with the Occult Research Club and with the Student Council. I can't die now... Fuck! I need to fight back!

[Explosion!]

"Monster? Look who is saying! Get away from my friend!"

Kokabiel is surprised by the sudden appearance of a fist covered by a red gauntlet. The blow sends him flying like seven meters forming another crater on the ground. The guy who just did this is no other than Hyoduo Issei.

"Issei?"

He doesn't reply and yells. "Asia! Your turn."

I hear some steps at my back and then I feel a sudden relief in my entire body. "Okumura-san, you're going to be alright," Asia says as she cures me with her [Twilight Healing].

"Master!" Miku throws herself at my side and holds my face between her hands. She begins to caress my head with concern while her eyes look about to get wet. "Never do something as reckless as that!"

She shuts her eyes and her tears splash at my face. "Miku… I… I'm sorry." I made her worry. I went there without even thinking for more than a second. I'm an idiot. Haven't I matured anything since I discovered my powers and learnt how to use them?

Someone else gets close to me. Is Yuki. "That guy almost killed you. What about what you taught me before!? You say life is the most important thing, but then you go and… and… do that!" She isn't crying, but her voice is broken. "I don't care if you're the son of Satan or even from this… this… this universe! Why Sensei doesn't stick to his own words!?"

"Rin-kun." I turn my gaze to the precedence of that voice and find Rias-senpai looking at me with a serious expression. All her peerage plus Xenovia is behind her. "I told you to stick behind us. Why did you go to fight alone?"

Her expression is really severe, much more than any of the ones that Yukio used to give me. "That guy wants to kill you. All of you. Someone needed to bring him down."

Her eyes pierce my flesh and soul. "Haven't you heard my question? I asked you, why did you go to fight ALONE?"

Eh?

"We were going to plan a strategy to stop him from harming anyone until Onii-same arrived here. We were going to fight together. All the Occult Research Club with Xenovia Quarta's support. Why did you try to defeat this outstanding enemy by yourself?"

She's saying…

"Rin!" I hear Kuro's voice just when he tackles me in the stomach. Ouuhh!

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?" To this point Asia has had already fixed my wounds on my torso and now is focusing on the wound on my neck.

"Bon isn't here to punch you, so I do it in his place!"

"Why would he punch me!?"

"Because you're doing it again!"

"What am I doing again!? Explain, will you?"

"You're trying to do all by yourself alone again!" Kuro shouts.

Oh. That's what he's talking about. Dammit! How did I forget? I have my friends of the Occult Research Club and my (three members) peerage. Equally, I went to fight Kokabiel without even thinking of them like something more than watchers. This is the same I did with my friends back in Assiah. That's why Senpai is angry.

"Rin! You shouldn't try to do everything by yourself. You have me and the rest of us," Issei says, surprising me. He's with his boosts at the top right now. Whether you look at him, he has much more powerful aura than what you see in him every day.

"Ise-kun is right." Kiba enters the conversation. "I went through something horrible that until now has been haunting me. Now, with the help of Ise-kun, I that big weight is gone and I can truly move forward."

"Rin-kun, didn't we say that we would be protecting you? We appreciate that you're giving your best to do the same, but don't push us aside, please." Rias-senpai walks towards me and gives me her hand. "Do you want to protect Kuoh? Let's do it together. Both of us, we must lead our servants to victory."

I look at her hand and take it. I stand up with my resolution on top levels.

"Okumura-san, are you feeling already okay? Your injuries cured fast? Faster than when I use my Sacred Gear with other people."

"I'm fine Asia, thanks," I say. The wound on my chest has disappeared and the one on my neck too. The energy I lost in the battle can't be regenerated with her Sacred Gear, but I can still fight, now that my body isn't on the verge of death.

In that moment… "Spear of light!" A black spear flies towards us. The Black Light!

"Akeno, help me!" Rias-senpai unleashes red demonic power to stop the spear.

The powers clash, but the spear is really strong. It's even defeating Rias-senpai powerful attack, but then Himejima-senpai shoots a lightning bolt. However, that thing that Kokabiel boast to be able to turn to ashes even an Ultimate-class devil doesn't have much trouble against their attacks combined.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei sums up his power.

The Black Light clashes with Rias-senpai's crimson demonic power, Himejima-senpai's lighting and Issei's Dragon Shot. But then, another attack gets in the colliding. It's a big shot of water in high temperature. I know this because there's vapor coming from the shot. These four techniques finally defeat the spear.

We all turn around to see where that water shot came from and find with astonishment Kaichou, Fuku-kaichou and Saji.

"Souna! Weren't you keeping the barrier? What're you doing here?"

Kaichou fixes her glasses and replies calmly. "I realized that if the ones fighting in here are defeated, even having the strongest barrier my peerage can make, it'll be useless. And I left everyone else with this task except for Tsubaki and Saji. That's the first reason. The second one is…"

She fixes her eyes at Rias-senpai. "… I don't want to live knowing that I didn't support my best friend when her life and happiness is truly in danger. It's not as I didn't trust your power, but I won't stand back now. Never again. I should have been there for you in the situation regarding Raiser Phoenix. Sorry I wasn't."

Rias-senpai's eyes star shining after she hears the words of her best friend. Hum, I didn't know they cared so much about each other. Kaichou's gaze, then, focuses on me.

"I also not planning to leave Okumura-kun alone in this situation. I saw it. You risked your life for us, even if it wasn't your problem. Although, next time, you'll be explaining me and Rias about the events that led you to have your own [Evil Pieces] and…" Her eyes go squint. "We'll have a talk about when you distracted me in order to enter into the barrier."

Uh, I was thinking she may have forgotten. No luck for me.

"What a boring drama!"

Tch. Kokabiel is looking at us as we were rats.

"I thought of letting you plan your strategies and that, but you all pieces of shit are talking about uselessness. I'll kill all of you now and finally start the war I want."

I look at Rias-senpai and Kaichou. We all nod and step forward. The three [Kings] and their peerages behind them. Xenovia is close to the Occult Research Club, even if she isn't a devil nor part of anyone peerage.

"Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the Grigori," Kaichou says. "We won't let damage this town nor Kuoh and its students."

"We were afraid," Rias-senpai states at Kokabiel's face. "I was afraid. I was afraid of losing my beloved servants or the place I most love. But now, Rin-kun confidence in himself has leaked into us and gave us back our pride. My name is Rias Gremory, next heir of the house of Gremory! These devils behind me are my peerage and I can't ask for something better. Kokabiel…"

I, with my peerage behind me, finish her sentence. "We'll kick your ass."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

OUT OF THE STORY

**Rin: You are right.**

**Issei: Of course I am. The union will give us the chance of winning this.**

**I want you both of you ready for the next chapter. Let's hope you can do group battles against a single enemy.**

**Rin: I'm going to punch his face a bit more.**

**Issei: Not before me!**

Now, to the readers. Big chapter, isn't it. Well, you have been really supporting with all your reviews, favorites and follows. This is the minimum you deserve for been such superb readers. I truly want to thank for all the feedback you're a currently giving me. Mina, you're the best! :)

About Rin character this chapter. I have seen the entire anime of Ao no Exorcist and I'm up to the last manga. I think I know his character well enough. In his fight with Kokabiel you may have seen more violent than most time. The truth I have reached is that Rin, every time he uses his flames, he goes a bit berserker. Not as berserker as his fight with Amaimon. That was the worst time.

In the Iluminati arc of the manga, we saw Rin controlling his powers really, just like in this fic. However, I due noticed that he looked more angry and ready to charge ahead without thinking. Comparing with every other fight of the manga I came up with the conclusion that the use of his flames makes his mind go a little wild (not to make him confuse enemies and allies, but still). So, that's what I wanted to show in this chapter.

Yuki accepted really easy the fact of becoming a devil. Yeah, I think I didn't do it very well on the first scene, but I'm not that good with things like feeling and that. We can say that this girl has a good adaptation skill, but I know not everyone will like that argument. The truth is that I didn't know how to make it better. So I did my best, put some comedy and kept writing. I apologize if you didn't like that.

**About the songs.** I decided to recommend songs from time to time in the battles mostly. I would like you give some recommendation if you want. Although, there are a few conditions. First, specify the artist and the song's name. Don't tell me to hear an entire album or all the discography of a band. Time isn't very nice with me. Second, I only will use songs that are between rock, punk, metal, grundge or alternative. I know a lot of you would like to give his or her opinion about this matter. However, I may go a lot with Skillet's songs. This is my current favorite band and I think it has the best songs for AMVs.

There are more things to explain, but I'll leave this here and if anyone is wondering about something specific, you can put it in the review or PM me and I answer you, unless it spoils you the fic. I have already gave to much spoilers :(

Next chapter, the three peerages of Kuoh Academy VS Kokabiel and the truth will be revealed…

Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank everyone who favorite, follow and review. Your support keeps me eager to write this fic and always do give my best.

Some replies that I didn't PM:

TO Adelheidi36: Thanks for the review. Rin will have a big development in this fic, in part the way he sees his powers.

TO Guest: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're having fun with the fic. Chapter 7… Right now!

TO coronadomontes: Gracias por el apoyo – Thank you for the support.

TO armando: Thanks for the review. I'm happy to hear that you're liking every aspect of the fic. The next chapter is… OUT!

BTW, I changed the name of the fic from **Blue Flames DxD: The Three Peerages** to just **Blue Flames DxD**. I felt that it needed a simple title that wasn't a spoiler itself.

It surprises me that nobody recommended a battle song. I thought many would like to give their ideas about this matter. Well, I don't have any troubles choosing my own. Now, to the chapter.

**Warning:** This chapter is long and it doesn't have any page breaks.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist nor Highschool DxD, just the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kuoh VS Kokabiel**

**(Issei's POV)**

"FuaHahahahaha! I left my guard down when Satan no Musuko (Son of Satan) attacked me. The undeniable truth is that all of you, low beings, don't have the smallest chance against me! FuaHahahahahaha!"

That Kokabiel… He is looking down at us even if Rin was able to harm him some much. Well, Rin is the son of an all mighty Maou from another universe. The son of the strongest existence of the whole universe of Gehenna. Yep. Who would think that this guy was something like that?

"Rias, Okumura-kun, minna-san, you're all aware of the strategy." Souna-Kaichou reminds Rin and Buchou. Kaichou has already thought a good strategy for this fight.

"I know, Souna."

"Ooooof course! Let's beat the crap out of this block!"

Buchou and Kaichou can't stop a small, vague smile from appearing on their lips at the reckless but relaxing confidence coming from Rin. Haha! That guy will be a lively [King]. No, he's already a lively [King]!

"Okumura-kun, your katana." Kiba, who picked up Rin's sword when no one was looking, gives it to him.

"Thanks and its name is Kurikara." Rin nods and retrieves it.

"I would like to leave a protector for Asia," Buchou mutters looking around.

"Leave it to me!" Kuro, Rin's familiar, volunteers for the job. I'm not very sure about that… Then he increases his size from the one of a regular cat to the one of a young savannah elephant!

"Kuro has his skills," Rin comments cheerfully.

"Very well, I leave my servant to your familiar's care."

Rin smiles then. "Nice. Minna! Let's fight!"

And the battle begins.

**{RECOMMENDED SONG: Skillet – Rebirth}**

[Boost!]

I already lost the previous Boost, so I need to restart. Buchou and Akeno-san take the skies. The two women create demonic power in their hands. At the same time, Kiba and Xenovia rush towards Kokabiel with their abnormal speed and their equally abnormal blades: Durandal and the Holy-demonic sword.

Kokabiel smiles fearless and conjures a spear of light in each hand. "Come at me… trash! I'll destroy all of you without losing not even one more single hair or feather!"

[Boost!]

Kiba and Xenovia surround him and slash at his left and right with astonishing coordination. Kokabiel don't try to block them and jump back out of the way. Kiba moves to the right in order to avoid Xenovia's blade, we she can't control enough well. Even if they had that small incident, they don't say a word and head again to face the enemy.

"Take this!"

Rin, along Fuku-kaichou, who is wielding a neginata, jumps between Kiba and Xenovia raising his sword. "Satan Slash!" A powerful wave is delivered to Kokabiel. The fallen-angel throw his two spears and the flames and the light clash again.

"Now!"

Buchou and Akeno-san use their powers at the same time to strike Kokabiel's from the air. He gets surrounded by a dust cloud. When it gets clear, we see that the new spears of light he just created were destroyed!

[Boost!]

"Hum." Kaichou, who is beside me, looks like thinking deeply. "Yes, that must be it."

"What're you thinking, Kaichou?" I ask her.

[Boost!]

"Kokabiel must have received severe damage from Okumura-kun. Because I don't think that his spears of light would have been eliminated even with the combination of HImejima-san's lighting and Rias' Power of Destruction. I can only reach the conclusion that he is still looking down at us, but he also has been weakened because of the damage."

[Boost!]

As expected of the Kaichou of Kuoh. She's very intelligent and can notice things others can't. However, there's something I don't understand. "What's Power of Destruction?"

"That's the name of the red energy Rias uses. It's a very powerful skill that she inherited from her mother, who comes from the Bael family, one of the most important and influential in the Underworld."

Haa. I didn't know Buchou's red power has that name and history.

[Boost!]

"Souna-san, is our turn," Saigo-senpai, Rin's [Queen], calls Kaichou. They are also part of the strategy.

That guy has a hot onee-sama [Queen] that serves him. I'm so jealous! By the way, she's wearing a maid outfit. That makes me even more jealous!

"Indeed, Saigo-san. Notice this." Kaichou points at Kokabiel's wings. "I don't think he can fly now. Look at his wings. Most of them are burned because of Okumura-kun's flames."

[Boost!]

"Really? That's good!" Saji says losing the tension that was ruling his expression until a second ago. He's looking at his Master with a devotion of a priest, even if we're devils.

[Boost!]

He, Kaichou, Koneko-chan, Saigo-senpai, Asia, Nayura and I, we're out of the battle. For now. Every one of us has a role to take. Mine is to boost myself until I can join Rin, Kiba and Xenovia and Fuku-kaichou. Their role is to be the first wave of hand-to-hand warriors facing our enemy.

On the other hand, Asia's role is to stay back if we need to cure someone. Meanwhile, Saigo-senpai and Kaichou have to attack from the ground with their demonic power as Buchou and Akeno-san do the same from the sky. The other three have to…

[Boost!]

"You're going to suffer for hurting Master!"

"Threatening the students Kuoh is something I can't forgive."

Saigo-senpai's and Kaichou's resolution phrases make me lose my thought, but who cares! GO! Senpais! Kaichou joins her hands and creates a water sphere. From it, a wide canon of water if formed! At the same time, Saigo-senpai stretches her arms towards Kokabiel. Power forms in her palms.

Like a machine-gun! That's what I think when I see her attacks. Saigo-senpai generates purple energy in her palms in an outstanding speed. Wherever I have seen Buchou or Akeno-san using spells, they normally need some time to gather the energy and cast the magic.

But Saigo-senpai is another deal! It's like the power only appears and then she releases it. Her attacks aren't on the level of Buchou's nor Akeno-san's, but if she keeps shooting with that speed she can do more harm in less time. Besides, she doesn't have trouble if she misses one of the shots.

[Boost!]

Kokabiel defends himself from the continuous attacks from the four warriors: Kiba, who has his holy-demonic sword, Rin, who wields the katana Kurikara, Xenovia, who uses Durandal, and Shinra-fukukaichou, who is an expert with her naginata.

[Boost!]

"Come on! Your attacks haven't even hit me! Fuahahaha!" Kokabiel laughs as he blocks, parries and dodges all my comrades' attacks. That guy…

[Boost!]

I think I have enough boost. Let's get into it! Ddraig!

[Here we go, Partner!]

[Explosion!]

I feel the power flowing to me. Yes! After 12 boost I think I'm ready to be helpful. Normally, I would be giving this power to someone else who is certainly stronger than me, but this is for Kaichou's strategy. So I rush to join the melee warriors. Koneko-chan, Saji and Nayura Yuki should be doing their part soon.

I must confess, it surprises me that Nayura is so calmed in this situation. I mean… She died, she was resurrected as a devil by Rin, her new master, and now she's in the middle of a group battle against a guy who destroyed the gym like he was blowing a card's tower. Well, the truth is that I also took it easy, but that was because I was only thinking of the possibilities of spending time with the gorgeous Rias-oneesama.

"Ashes will be your only remains." After saying that, Kokabiel stabs his light spear in the floor. Light explodes making the entire group of melee attackers back off.

"Aaaah!" Fuku-kaichou is only touched partly by the light, but her body is severely wounded.

"Dam!" Kiba grabs her and put some distance with our enemy. He turns to me. "Ise-kun, good that you're here. Please, get me some time until I take Fuku-kaichou to Asia-san."

"Hai!" As we run pass each other, we clash our hands. "Leave it to me!"

Right behind me, I hear some things. "K-Kiba-kun!? W-what're you doing!?" That's Fuku-kaichou's voice. "I'm taking you to Asia-san to heal you." That's Kiba's voice. I hear Fuku-kaichou's voice again. "S-s-sorry for troubling you… T-t-t-thanks you…"

I don't know why, but her voice just sounded shy and flustered, very different from her usual cool demeanor she shows at school. Well, that doesn't matter right now! I lock eyes with our opponent. Kokabiel smiles when he sees me.

"Sekiryuutei. Fufu! Are you at your full power? If not, I'll be so boring. I should be allowed to ask for a minute of fun at least! Fuahahahaha!"

"I'm not alone!"

Rin, Xenovia and I surround him. At the same time, Buchou's and Akeno-san's air strikes hit again. Kokabiel makes a barrier to protect himself. Then, Saigo-senpai's and Kaichou's spells from rearguard get his front. The fallen-angel can't protect himself from the skies and the ground at the same time.

"Uf… It's like being surrounded by an army of bees!" Kokabiel is releasing smoke from his body after being hit by that last combination of attacks. However, he's only looking very pissed off. Dammit! We need to keep attacking.

Rin and Xenovia use their powerful loaded blades, but Kokabiel continues to block their strikes. Each time he losses a spear of light, he just creates more. I go around him and try to connect a fist at the back of his neck, but he easily notice me. The guy grabs my left fist, even if it's armed with the Boosted Gear. Then he punches me on the gut.

"Fuck!" I gasp as I feel my body hitting the floor. He stomps his feet at my face.

"Sekiryuutei… Hahaha! You're not even a rat compared to your predecessors. Fuahahah!"

"Get away from him!"

Rin slashes his back. Kokabiel gasps when the blade successfully damages his skin and I use the opening to roll away from him. At the same time, I see Kiba and Fuku-kaichou charging again. Xenovia jumps with Durandal, but Kokabiel throws one of his spear and she doesn't have any option but to stop her offensive in order to block it.

The fallen-angel leader summons a spear of light five times bigger than the one he used before to defend from our combined attack. As he does this, he covers himself with his wings from Buchou and Akeno-san, who are air-striking him, and from Saigo-senpai and Kaichou, who are in the rearguard.

"His five pairs of wings were damaged by Okumura-kun's attacks before." Shinra-fukukaichou is wondering with a thoughtful expression. "Kokabiel must have decided to use them for protection, as he cannot longer use them for their original purpose."

Yeez! Those are tough wings! I mean, those things should be made of feather. And he's using them to block all the spells coming his way!

Kokabiel releases the great spear of light he summoned before at us. Dammit! "Everyone, back off!" I shout with all my lungs. I see the spear coming at us. It collides with the floor and the power of light disperses! I barely get enough distance margin to succesfuly cover myself with the gauntlet.

"Gyaaaaaaaa!"

"Arght! Fuck!"

Unfortunately, Rin and Xenovia couldn't prevent themselves from getting hit. The guy is on the floor, releasing smoke from his shoulder with a shocking painful expression. Xenovia is still on foot, but she's is breathing heavily and there's blood coming from her side. Even if she's a human, that was a big power.

Rin's in a very bad situation, probably worse than when he got stabbed before. I run to his side and put him on my shoulder before taking him to Asia. Kiba offers his help to Xenovia, but she just rejects his offer.

"I can walk my way. Focus in the battle. Don't leave the [Queen] of Souna Sitri alone against that guy!"

"Asia, you know what to do." I leave Rin at her care.

"Yes, leave Okumura-san to me. Xenovia-san, please wait until I finish with Okumura-san."

As I turn around to return to the front, I see our enemy jumping high. NO! He's going to attack Buchou and Akeno-san! "Die, you two!" He moves his arms and many spears of light are created around him. He waves his hand and send them against the girls! Fear covers their faces, but they increase their fly speed, trying hard to avoid them.

"Aahh!"

"Akeno!" Buchou rescues Akeno-san when she's about to hit the ground after receiving one of the spears on her leg. Fortunately, it didn't actually sink on her flesh rather that only slashing the skin. Probably a direct hit could have easily killed her.

"Fuck!" I mutter when I realize that we are temporarily without any air support, as Buchou needs to take Akeno-san to Asia.

"Guess I'll have Barakiel on my ass after this," Kokabiel mutters when he lands on the floor, but then he starts to laugh.

At this point is when I finally see Saji, Koneko-chan and Nayura about to make their contribution.

"What's this shit!?" Kokabiel stops laughing when he suddenly finds his right hand trapped by Saji's Absorption Line.

"[Rooks]! Lend me your strength!" My fellow [Pawn] calls Koneko-chan and Nayura.

Koneko-chan only nods while Nayura creaks her knuckles with a smirk. "It's time to truly test this devil force," she says. The two girls hold the line along Saji, which is absorbing Kokabiel's energy and, at the same time, sealing the movements of his right arm. And in that way, everyone has put their little rock in this fight.

The strategy that Kaichou quickly created (she's truly a genius) was to make proper use of the only advantage we currently have against this powerful character: the numbers. Kokabiel is a monster that overpowers all of us by 10 or 20, but our group has 11 offensive members plus a healer which is Asia.

She said that if we keep attacking him with all our power, we'll be able to endure enough until Sirzechs-sama arrives. She said that maybe, just maybe, we can even force him to retire or paralyze him for a while. We have to attack and attack not leaving him a single chance to counter without getting at least some small amount of damage.

[This truly isn't an impossible plan.]

Ddraig agrees with Kaichou's strategy. Are you sure we can make it?

[Currently I'm only aware of the level of power of you, your closest comrades, that Saji [Pawn] and the Durandal wielder. The others in the group shouldn't be stronger. However, the one who claims to be the son of the Satan of another universe is a mystery to me. Two universes not even I had a clue... I knew that it would be interesting to have you as my Partner, but I didn't expect something of this level.]

He almost kicked Kokabiel's ass. He should be a great help, no?

[Indeed. He was able to harm this enemy in their first clash. Nevertheless, in that moment he dropped his guard down. That fallen-angel is still underestimating all of you, but he won't lower his guard again like that. The best and maybe only way to handle the situation after all, is what the Sitri woman said.]

So there's no plan B. We have to endure the battle with Kaichou's strategy. As I think about this, I see Saji and his helpers preventing Kokabiel from using his right hand or have movement freedom. At the same time, the senpais on the rearguard continue with their spells. Rin and Xenovia are back on tracks by now, after getting treatment from Asia. They, alongside Kiba, Fuku-kaichou and my person, resume the melee offensive.

Kokabiel only has a free arm and he doesn't have a single second to cut the Absorption Line because he needs to defend from us. Kiba moves his holy-demonic sword and he blocks it before sending my comrade flying away with a kick. Xenovia uses Durandal a single second later and the fallen-angel is forced to duck, which truly enrages him. I can see that on his face.

"Satan Slash!" Rin's attack comes from his side.

"Huaaaa!" Kokabiel roars in pain when he isn't able to block Rin and Xenovia's Durandal success in getting a good cut on his side. "Traaaaaaaaash!" As he coughs blood, the fallen-angel stabs his spear of light on the ground.

Again, the power of light explodes around him, but, as I'm standing at a good distance, I just have to jump back. The same is with Saji's squad, who have the fallen-angel well managed right now. The closest ones to his attack are Rin and Xenovia. Luckily, they aren't the type of people who would fall in the same trick again.

"Give me a hand, Okumura Rin! Or rather, give me a wing!"

"You got it, girl!"

Rin expands his wings and takes Xenovia by the waist before going up. They avoid the last attack perfectly because it only expanded on the floor level. From the air they…

"Satan Slash!"

"Durandal!"

Their waves of power come from the sky, but our enemy only growls before summoning a black spear of light. His secret weapon! The Blacklight! He releases it into the sky and it collides with my friends' powers, creating a resounding explosion that is able to blow my hair even if I'm a bit far away.

"Ise-kun." I see Kiba and Fuku-kaichou at my left. They give me an idea and I smile. At the same time I see Buchou and Akeno-san who're going to take back the air support role.

Kiba uses his God-like to close his distance with Kokabiel. The fallen-angel can't move from his spot as he's still having his right hand attached to the Absorption Line that is being held by Saji, Koneko-chan and Nayura. He's distracted trying to bring down Buchou and Akeno-san, while he's also defending from Rin's and Xenovia's slashes.

The Gremory [Knight] makes use of the opening and hits the knee of our enemy with his holy-demonic sword. As Kokabiel has a much tougher body, his limb doesn't get severed, but blood splashes out from it. The fallen-angel roars, but then…

"Ara ara."

"This is for my cute servants."

Akeno-san's lighting and Buchou's Power of Destruction strike from above and this time Kokabiel can't even attempt to block it. Direct hit! After the big dust cloud disappears, we see him breathing heavily and realizing smoke from all his body. His wings are completely destroyed by now and he has blood flowing from his right arm, which is the one being hold by Saji's squad.

"Continue charging ahead! Don't leave him even a second to breathe!"

I hear Buchou's voice, so I rush towards him with my fist raised and, at the same time, Rin begins a combo. "Satan Slash! Satan Slash! Satan Slash! Satan Slash! Satan Slash!"

Dozens of blue waves are shot at Kokabiel, who summons a Blacklight and parries all of them. "You won't kill me with that!" The fallen-angel creates another Blacklight, this time the size of a bus, and fires it at us! We're dead!

"Leave it me. Sacred Gear, [Mirror Alice]" I hear Shinra-senpai's voice and a huge ornamented mirror appears in front of us as a shield.

The Blacklight collides with the mirror, it i is absorbed by it and, then, is returned to Kokabiel. Nevertheless, the power of the attack looks way too stronger. The fallen-angel is hit by his own attack and the mirror disappears.

"That's my Sacred Gear, [Mirror Alice]," Shinra-senpai explains me. "It can reflect an enemy's attack multiplying it by two at the same time."

"Ise! Don't get distracted!" Buchou calls me from the air. Yes! It's time for me to finally be useful in this fight.

I run again with all my speed. Kokabiel's coughing blood and some sections of his skin are severely wounded. He's truly in pain right now. "Fuck… Fuuuuuuck! I didn't know that bitch had that kind of Sacred Gear… Fuuuu… My best technique… Doubled and unleashed directly to my face… If I hadn't erected a barrier with all my power…"

Kokabiel wants to kill us. That's why I can go heartless right now. It's a good moment to strike his face. "This is for Buchou and my comrades, which today are all the devils from Kuoh!"

I first swing my leg down to his knee with all my strength, directly to the spot where Kiba slashed him before. When I do it, I hear a CRACK as his bone breaks. The fallen-angel roars of pain and fall to his knees.

I punch Kokabiel's face with the Boosted Gear, all my might inserted into that strike. My attack only pushes him a little, but I'm not done! "Take this! Dragon Shot!"

My fist is still attached to his face, so right now it's a deadly movement. My Dragon Shot is unleashed at distance cero directly to his skin. All his head is covered by my red beam. I put all the power of my current boosts in this attack.

Kokabiel can't defend himself from it. The last wave of attacks gave me the perfect opening so I can give all my current power into this. "Aaaaaahhhh!" I shout as I put all my energy and will into this. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I need to bring him down! We need to defeat this bastard!

[Reset!]

That's what I hear after I kept unleashing the Dragon Shot to his face for more seconds. My attack dies out and I feel my body losing all its forces. I begin to breathe hardly and fall to my knees. Fu… I'm tired… Then I feel some arms taking me away from the enemy into the air.

"You did well, my Ise."

This soft sensation in my back… Buchou's oppais! I turn my head to see all her beauty. Her outstanding crimson hair, her mysterious eyes and the best oppais of the whole world! She then leaves me on the ground. I almost fall to the ground again. I'm truly tired. However…

[Boost!]

[Partner, don't force yourself that much.]

Ddraig, we need to continue attacking Kokabiel. All of us. He isn't defeated yet. It doesn't matter if I harm my body much more, I can't leave my comrades alone in this fight.

[I know, but remember that you can die if you force your body more than what it can take.]

I know.

[Boost!]

"Impossible…" Kokabiel has lost all his hair and there's blood coming from his left eye. Several scars cover his now much paler face and astonishment is written in his eyes.

"Let's beat his ass!" The [King], Okumura Rin shouts and raises his katana up.

The air strikes coming from Buchou and Akeno-san resume their job. The same is with the spells coming from behind made by Kaichou and Saigo-senpai. Saji hasn't stopped restraining the enemy with his Absorption Line alongside Koneko-chan and Nayura. Lastly, the melee group, unfortunately currently without me, get closer to the enemy. We can't stop the assault!

CHILLS

That's what I, what everyone feel right now. Kokabiel's expression is invaded by rage… A true rage that releases way more killing intent than every other enemy I have ever faced in my life. It's… making me shiver. The fallen-angel crosses his arms and light is unleashed from his body in all directions.

"Minna! Retire!"

At Rin's command, everyone quickly get away from this dangerous spark of light. Even Buchou and Akeno-san need to fly higher in order to avoid the energy wave.

"Saji! Drop the line! If you stay there, you, Nayura-san and Toujou-san won't survive!" Kaichou yells at Saji, who doesn't look like he wants to leave his position. Reluctantly, he detaches the line from Kokabiel's hand and, along the two girls, put more distance between him and the enemy.

Immediately, a Blacklight is shot up to the sky!

CRACK

The barrier surrounding all the school is destroyed. I can see from here the astonished expressions of all the Student Council members who were maintaining the barrier. They run to our positions quickly.

"Kaichou, we're so sorry! We couldn't prevent the barrier from getting destroyed and now…" One of the [Bishops] of Kaichou, Hanakai Momo-senpai, apologizes to her [King].

"Momo, I know you all did your best," Kachou replies seriously as she fixes her glasses. "It's my fault as your leader to not have created a countermeasure against this specific situation."

She clenches her fist in anger. That's something I never thought I would see in her, as she's is always showing a cool demeanor and calmness while in the school. I'm used to make mistakes, so I don't mind that much about them, but for a person who doesn't tend to have them, it must be harder.

"Kaichou…" Saji, who was forced to let Kokabiel go, gets closer to his master. "No, it isn't…"

As this conversation takes place. The fallen-angel starts to float in the air, even if he lost his wings. More power of light is unleashed from his body, but then he begins to compress it. DANGEROUS… Mortally dangerous. That's the best way to describe what we're witnessing.

"Saji. It is."

"No way!" Rin intercedes. "You did an awesome plan, senpai!"

"No, I didn't think it enough. I got carried away."

"Everyone got carried away." Buchou descends between us. "When Rin-kun made his speech, it was impossible to not let his reckless confidence into our system."

That's true. Rin went to fight Kokabiel on his own when nobody had the guts to even make a battle strategy. That noble and brave(reckless) act touched our hearts, especially Buchou's and Kaichou's. They must have felt that they COULDN'T stay aside, when someone they were request to take was protecting them.

"When I saw Rin-kun, a young [King] like me, fighting against this monstrous enemy, I couldn't stop myself from letting my pride take control of me." Buchou also is blaming herself.

"So it's actually my fault…" Rin lowers his head.

"You all will be vanished from existence!" Kokabiel has created a gigantic Blacklight spear of the size of my house! Like escorting this powerful attack, other smaller spears of light surround it. "This attack will transform this entire school into a crater! Fuahahahahaha! You won't escape this! It's over for you!"

Fear invades us, the three peerages of Kuoh plus Xenovia. The [Kings] are blaming themselves and the servants are scared. It's no good.

"Buchou, Kaichou, Rin!" The three move their eyes to me when I call them. "We need to do something! We got carried away and underestimated stupidly our enemy, but the only thing we have to do is do it better next time. Next time is now! This is the moment when the leaders have to strength their resolution even more! Please, tell us, the servants, what to do and we will. We all trust you and is OUR resolution to follow you the deeps of hell."

No, we're devils. The deeps of hell are cool for us. Should I have said… to the deeps of Heaven? Now I'm wondering about that. Luckily, my message is transmitted successfully.

Buchou looks at me and resolution returns to her. "Ise is right! Souna, Rin-kun! Let's do a barrier. I don't know if will be enough, but we CAN'T give up!"

[That's great resolution, but it won't be enough.]

What're you expecting us to do, Ddraig!? Accept defeat and let this guy kill all the people I care about, including myself!?

[Explosion!]

I'm ready to fight again or lend my power to others.

[Partner, I can transform all your body into the one of a dragon. If I do that, you will definitely defeat this fallen-angel.]

...

...

If there isn't anything else… Let's do that. As I have this conversation with Ddraig…

"First, we should avoid that." Rin points to the air. We turn our gazes to the spot he's pointing at. There are like a hundred spears of Blacklight coming our way!

The group divide in order to dodge all those powerful attacks. I'm about to go and grab Asia, but Kuro is faster. He puts her on his back and takes the skies. Cool! He doesn't need wings to fly. It'll be better if Asia mounts a fast flying being instead of having me taking her in my arms all around the field.

Everyone dodges the spears. We're lucky that these Blacklight spears are way slower than the regulars, even if they're hell stronger. Nevertheless, Kokabiel still has his gigantic spear floating above his head. What is he doing? Is he trying to reduce our numbers before unleashing his best attack?

"Miku, what the hell are you doing!?" Rin shouts at Saigo-senpai, who has gone far away from the group.

"Leave the spears to me, Master."

"What're you saying? You'll die if you're hit by those!"

However, Saigo-senpai doesn't listen to him and let the spears focus on her. She's going to get hit! I thought that until I saw her dodging them. Wow! She's preventing the spears from getting her triumphantly! Her body is moving in a way that... What the hell is she doing?

"That isn't speed... Is that... teleportation?" Kiba expresses his doubts.

I focus my sight on Saigo-senpai, who is dancing through the rain of spears of light. Yes, she isn't moving at high speed. What I can see is that... Is difficult to describe...

"Miku, what the hell?" Even Rin is surprised with her strange movements.

Saigo-senpai moves in a way in which it seems she disappears for half a second and reappears a meter away from her original position. It's really weird. Is that truly teleportation? Or something else…

"Rin-kun, what's Saigo Miku?" Buchou interrogates Rin with doubt in her voice.

The black haired boy only shakes his head. We resume to look at his [Queen]'s performance with amazement. Soon, all the spears have failed their target and destroyed other things instead of us.

"You got lucky! But now this is the true end! Devils and Durandal user!"

Kokabiel is directing more killing intend in our direction due to his last failed. He still has that house-sized Blacklight. Fuck! He's finally going to use it on us!

"Although... Fuahahaha! At least I'm going to tell you this before I turn all of you into ashes. Fuahahahahaha!"

Those words only make us feel some uneasiness. He continues.

"This is a secret that the higher ups from all the factions have kept as a secret from the lowers guys like you. In the last war between the three factions, not only the original Maous died… The God from the Bible also died!"

…!

He just said that…? What? Did I hear wrong? I turn my gaze around and everyone has a mixture of deep confusion and astonishment in their faces. I heard wrong, right? He didn't say…

"G-G-God… is dead?" Asia is the first to speak. She closes her hands over her chest. "No… that's… My dear God… you aren't dead… right? The love we give and the loves you gives us exist, no?"

This is a moment where I want to have her in my arms and tell her that he's lying, but… I'm not sure about that…

"He won't reply… Because he isn't anywhere! Hahahahaha!" Kokabiel mocks of her heartlessly.

"You heretic monster!" Xenovia shouts infuriated pointing Durandal at him. "Everything you say is a disgusting lie! God isn't dead! He can't be…"

"You think I'm lying? Fuahahaha! Why would I lie to you, if you're going to die? I just thought you should know the truth. Think carefully. Why do you think that something like the holy-demonic sword can exist? It's because the balance between the two powers has been severely damaged."

The fallen-angel laughs his ass off and continues. "The system is being controlled by Michael, but that guy can't prevent it from having some bugs. Fuahahaha! Do you still think I made this up? Hahaha! I wouldn't lose my time on that. If I wanted to torment you, I would only need to rip your skin off with a rusted grater! No, I'm discovering the truth in front of your ignorant eyes!"

Yes, why would he be lying about this subject? But still, I can't believe it! I come from a secular family, so I'm not close at all to God's teaching and that. However, the fact that the leader of the Church is dead freezes my body. On the other hand…

"No! It can't be… Dear God…" Asia's cheeks are covered by her tears. I can't resist more and hold her tightly against my chest. Her tears wet my shirt, but I can't care less.

"God… Dead? If that's true…" Xenovia starts to breathe heavily and her hand let go her sword. Durandal falls to the ground with a bump. "If that's true… What're we fighting for!? In who's name!? Aaaaaahhhhh!"

"Master! Master!"

I turn to the source of the voice and the scene I'm witness of takes me by surprise. Rin has a pale face, almost dead-looking. His eyes shine and his body tremble. Saigo-senpai has her hand on his cheek trying to make him react.

"Master! What's happening?"

Rin isn't listening. He's just looking at the nothingness. If I focus my ear I can hear his whispers.

"God died? That can't be. The Old Man always said that God protected us from above. God… he can't be dead…"

This can't be worse. The courage we regained before is completely gone. Asia can't even stand on her feet, Xenovia is snapping and Rin doesn't look like recognizing the current situation. Now I remember that he told us that he discovered his devil heritage a few months ago. I don't know much of his past, but… is there a chance that he was close to the church?

Then I hear from the sky the voice I despite more than everything right now.

"Yes. Yes. Yeeeeees!" Kokabiel is laughing like Freed. "Feel the desperation! Feel it! Now, disappear from this existence!"

And he throws that house-sized Blacklight.

"Tsubaki!"

"I'm so sorry, Kaichou. [Mirror Alice] still needs to cool down more time before I can use it again."

So Shinra-senpai has that weakness. Nothing else to do. Ddraig! Do it! I prepare mentally to let Ddraig transform all my body into the one of a dragon.

[I think it won't be necessary.]

What…!?

[DivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivide]

The Blacklight suddenly shrinks! From having the size of my house it ended up smaller than a person! Not only that, I can't feel no longer the great power it had at first. Then a white beam comes from the sky and wipes out the spear of light completely without leaving a single trace.

"Weak."

We all turn our glances to the source of the attack and the owner of the voice. In the sky high above us, a figure equipped with a white armor is floating looking at us. This guy… I don't need to ask… Only by feeling his presence… I know who he's. I know what he's for me.

[The Vanishing Dragon, the Hakuryuukou.]

Hakuryuukou… The one who is meant to be my rival.

"You!? What're you doing here!?" Kokabiel screams in fury.

"Azazel sent me to stop you from committing unnecessary actions." Hakuryuukou not even turn his head to him. He's looking at us… At me.

"Ise."

"Buchou, that guy is the Hakuryuukou."

Like my words had triggered something, Hakuryuukou flies at high speed and punches Kokabiel in the gut without giving him a single second to react. With a gasp, the fallen-angel loses consciousness. Hakuryuukou, carefree, puts him over his shoulder. He defeated Kokabiel with a single punch. That guy is my rival. Our destiny is to fight each other...

He's a monster! I don't want to fight him! The only thing I want is to have a harem and do ecchi things!

As I cry within myself, Hakuryuukou speaks. "So you're the Sekiryuutei of this era, the weakest until now. What a disappointment."

T-that might be true, but… but... I'm doing my best!

[It has been a while, Red One.]

We hear a different voice coming from the white armored guy floating in the sky.

[I say the same, White One.]

Yes, that voice belongs to Albion, the dragon swear enemy of Ddraig.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Rin seems to have returned to his proper senses. And, again, he's yelling at a guy who is way too scary! Haven't you learned to not piss off your hundred times stronger opponent!?

"Satan no Musuko, the direct son of a Maou from another universe, right?" Hakuryuukou's eyes gleam like showing his interest. "How interesting. However, I'm more interested in Hyoudou Issei. The one who will like to hear about you is Albus. Although, as me, he'll be feeling disappointment of your current power."

Who the hell is Albus?

"What're you talking about, moron!?" Rin doesn't seem to understand what he's saying. "What? That he's calling me what? Oi, Hakur-whatever, who're you calling weak!?"

The armored guy ignores his words and speaks. "We'll see each other again, Hyoudou Issei. And, Okumura Rin, wait for Albus. You'll meet each other soon."

The Hakuryuukou takes fly with the unconscious Kokabiel on his shoulder and disappears on the sky.

…

…

It's over? Just like that? I think so… Fuck yeah! I sit on the ground and finally I'm able to breathe out all the air I was containing in my lungs. Hell! This last hour I felt so many times I would die. Not only that. I almost let Ddraig transform my body into the one of a dragon!

"Today, we discovered a shocking truth," Buchou, solemnly, begins. "The God of the Bible is dead. This attack to our territory and the revelation will probably have its aftermath. But, each family must stick together. The devils of Kuoh must stick together."

"I agree with your words, Rias." Kaichou fixes her glasses and looks at her peerage. "And I can't be happier about the fact that the school didn't received much damaaaaa...!"

BUMP

Kaichou loses consciousness and hit the floor. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? It surprises me that much that I stand up with a jump.

"K-K-K-KAICHOU!?" Saji's mind can't even stand about what he's witnessing. He kneels and shakes her master's body. "Kaichou! Resist! Dammit! Did she used too much power?"

"No… (GULP)" Buchou points at something with a trembling finger. Why's she trembling!? Why's she gulping!? Those're actions I would have never expected coming from Buchou, the onee-sama. "It was because she saw that."

We all turn our gazes to the direction she's pointing at. I know why Souna-kaichou lost consciousness. She really loves the school and what we're seeing is the new school building's rooftop being devoured by fire. Blue fire to be specific. Rin!

"Uh, I didn't notice about that." Rin scratches the back of his head with a nervous grin. "It must have been when I went all out with Satan Slash."

"Okumura! Damn you!" Saji shouts infuriated. "Look what you did to Kaichou!"

"Rin-kun… the school…" Buchou doesn't look angry, she's more like deeply worried and surprised.

"D-don't worry!" Rin thumbs up us with a grin. "I can control them." He extends his right hand and the flames covering the rooftop disappear. The edification has just extended sections of burns, but the structure doesn't seem like it was severely damaged.

"(SIGH) Good." Buchou is showing relief right now. "In that case the reparations won't be… The Occult Research Club!" Forget the relief! Buchou looks like following the same path as Kaichou!

We turn our glances to the old school building, in which the Occult Research Club has its room. It's also on fire… Nooooooooooooooo!

"Put that fire out! Oh, no! Gasper! Quickly, turn off that fire right now!" Buchou has lost all the calmness in her demeanor. Who's Gasper?

"Don't worry. Don't worry. I do it. I do it." Rin moves his arm and the blue fire dies away. However, Buchou hasn't lost the panic.

"Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko, please go and check if the fire didn't reach Gasper's room."

The three nod, without pronouncing a single word, and leave the field towards the Occult Research Club. Well, at least the fire didn't cause more damage. Is good that he can command it. However, the Student Council doesn't look like forgiving him for making their master hit the floor.

"Guys, come on. I wasn't trying to do it. And it doesn't look that bad. Just some burnt marks. That's all. Senpai kind of overreacted. Hahahaha! Guys, what's with that dangerous red aura?"

"What Master is trying to say is that he's sorry, but that he's glad that the situation was controlled before the damage could increase… He's really sorry!"

Rin tries to defend himself with the help of Saigo-senpai. He's behind his [Queen] as the Student Council surrounds them as hungry wolves. "Our Kaichou received serious psychological damage. And it's your fault! You won't get away with this." They say phrases like this one and direct their killing intend at the black haired boy.

"Will I be needed to cure Okumura-san?"

Asia seems to have beared temporally (she probably will cry again later) the fact of discovering the truth about God. She's worrying about Rin, who's about to have HIS ass kicked by the pissed off members of the Student Council. Such a kind girl!

"Probably yes."

"I'm going to do my best!"

Suddenly, a red magic circle appears on the floor near us. Two figures emerge from it. They're Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san!

"I finally arrived. Now where's Kokabiel? I'll have a few words with him." Sirzechs-sama moves his gaze around. "No, seriously, where is he?"

"Onii-sama, he's no longer here. It's a long story, but, most importantly, why didn't you tell me that Rin-kun was the son of the Satan of his universe. You even haven't tell me how you got in contact with another whole new universe."

Sirzechs-sama backs off a step. "That's… kind of a top secret… Sorry. Rias, don't angry. Your cute face won't look good."

"Sirzechs-sama, you also haven't told me nor to the other Maous." Grayfia-san intercedes with her cool demeanor. In this way, Sirzechs-sama is surrounded by two dangerous women.

"Rias, Grayfia, please." Sirzechs-sama waves his hands in front of him while a sweat forms in his forehead. "I would like to tell you, but for now, this must be a secret. And I already told this to the others Maous."

"…"

"Okay, only to Ajuka. But soon I'll tell to Serafall and Falbium… soon…"

"Onii-sama."

"Sirzechs-sama."

He's in a tough situation. This proves that even insanely powerful beings like the Maous can have problems when it comes to women. Especially dangerous women. Either way, I'm happy. We didn't have any casualty in this fight and the school didn't get that much damaged. Fuu… There were moments I thought this entire town would be destroyed.

"But, everything ended…" Someone touches my shoulder. "…good."

I turn around to face the [Rook], Nayura Yuki. "Nayura? What do you need?"

"Do you remember that we left our business unfinished, pervert-san?"

Uh. She still remembers that I peeped on her and her club-mates a few days ago. I slowly retreat. "That already is in the past, no? Hahaha. Don't you think, Nayura…san?"

Nayura walks towards me and creaks her knuckles.

GULP

"Don't worry, Ise-san, I'll also cure you."

Thanks, Asia. You're a kind girl.

Then a Maou, a son of a Maou and a Sekiryuutei suffered.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

OUT OF THE STORY

**Rin: Guys, come on. Don't get mad.**

**Issei: Nayura-san, please that violence isn't…**

**Rin: Saji! Don't just attach your Absorption Line on me! Fuku-kaichou? What're you planning to do with your naginata?**

**Issei: My neck! My neck! My neck! I need it in order to live!**

**Rin: Yura! Meguri! If you do that to my arms…**

**Issei: Oi! Author-san, a little help!**

**What? I'm eating popcorn.**

**Rin: Don't eat popcorn while we're being punished! Gyaaa! That hurts!**

**Issei: Author-saaaaaan!**

Now, to the readers. A long chapter. I'm happy to upload it. Again, I want to give all my thanks to the current 115 Favorites, 143 Followers and 49 Reviews. I can't stop myself from smiling every time I notice all the feedback that this fic of mine is receiving.

Things to say:

This is my first time doing a group fight. I tell you is kind of hard. This is mostly because you have to think about every character around. There were many times I had to add things in the middle of the document because I noticed that a character that supposedly was there fighting, didn't appear in the lines.

The Student Council had a lot of screen time. One of the many things I want for this fic is to make more unions between the Occult Research Club and the Student Council. I mean, in the light novel, the first time they actually joined to fight was like in volume 15, if I remember correctly. I want to have the peerages of Kuoh more joined up. Rather than being the Gremory Peerage, the Sitri Peerage and the Okumura Peerage, I want them to be the devils of Kuoh.

Is anyone of you thinking: Could Xenovia join Rin's peerage instead of Rias's? Yes she can. It can perfectly work, BUT, I won't do it. I have a resolution I imposed in me since I first started to write fanfic. This is: NO MAN STEAL A GIRL FROM ANOTHER MAN'S HAREM. As I tell you. Xenovia is joining to the Occult Research Club. Nothing more.

This chapter was meant to have more content. I have two pages that aren't in this document. However, I decided to just upload this content and hear all your comments instead of sending a monstrous chapter that it will take you half hour to finish. But don't worry. I'll start to write the next chapter right away.

Today's ch was full Issei's POV. In this way I have reaffirmed the importance of Issei in this fic. I don't want to make the story of Rin. I want to put this two legend adventures. They're the heroes of this story :)

Nothing else to say except: Fav, Follow and most important: **Review**. Sebaspe out!


	8. Chapter 8

I truly want to thank you all for the unstoppable support you give me. Sometimes I feel that what I have in my head isn't enough for such wonderful readers. But, I do my best and send you the chapters hoping you can have a few minutes of fun with this. Thank you, you're awesome!

Replies:

**TO Jose19**: Look forward for this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**TO Telron**: Thanks for the review. Hahaha! I had fun writing that part. I'm truly becoming an evil writer xD

**TO PersonaQeminod1**: He could, although he's kind of an idiot who almost never listened to the exorcism classes (LOL). Thanks for the review.

**TO grandshadowseal**: Thanks for the review. Is a sad thing to understand, but knowing Rin, that won't stop him from keeping walking forward.

**TO King Edgar**: That politic I mentioned last chapter is kind of only mine. I don't know if there are more people thinking like me regarding that subject. Issei is one of my favorites characters, that's why I kind of dislike to see him losing one of his important girls like Xenovia. Thanks for the review.

**TO coronadomontes**: ¡Gracias! – Thank you!

**TO christian. 1**: I rechecked the chapter and fix some of the stuff. I hope it's better now. Thanks for telling me and I hope I don't disappoint you this chapter.

**TO Neroj**: Thank you for you honesty. I'm happy that you expressed yourself properly about your point of view regarding this subject. Issei is my favorite harem king of all times. I believe he actually DESERVES that kind of harem, not alike other idiots that managed to get a harem by, let's say, nothing. There're a lot of harem series where the main character is a regular guy who don't do anything important, but, equally, he gets all the girls. On the other hand, Issei works really hard, treats the girls kindly and protect them with his body and soul more than he protects himself. That's why I feel kind of bad if I take one of them. However, that can regard only to the important harem members like: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel and Ophis. I'm already considering what you said and thought about something that… well, can really end up very funny for all readers :) and it doesn't involve OCs. Again, thank you for explaining deeply your point of view. That's the best way for the writers to understand the concerns of the readers :)

Now we can finally go to the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist nor Highschool DxD, just the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 8: A [Rook]'s past**

**(Rin's POV)**

The Student Council sure is scary. Right now is Saturday midday, a single day after the battle against Kokabiel, which ended with many questions and subjects to think about. I'm currently resting in my bed in my place. Miku should be doing some housework or resting too, and Yuki is probably still having fun in the training facility.

If Asia Argento hadn't been there, damn! I would still be in pain after what Saji and his band did to me. They can really get serious if it's about their leader. Right now, they must be in the school supervising the reparations (some of them because of me… I'm sorry guys).

After the fight (and having three victims of unnecessary violence who're Issei, Sirzechs Lucifer and me), we coordinate some things and all of us got a general treatment of [Twilight Healing]. The Student Council, being represented by Shinra-senpai as their leader wasn't much in her senses in that moment (sorry senpai), took the decision of supervising all the reparations by their own.

The Occult Research Club members have returned to their regular devil jobs, except for Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai, who're discussing some difficult things with the higher ups in the Underworld. My three people peerage, on the other hand, is just resting and doing nothing. Although, Rias-senpai told me yesterday and Kaichou called me today about some important deal.

They both told me that, as a [King], I'll have a hell lot of new responsibilities. When I heard about that I was like: "Nooooo way!" But, they told me they would help me and teach me with all how to be a good [King]. Is seriously good to have these senpais by my side.

But, right now, I'm going to keep sleeping…

Although, there's something that is bugging me. I, hardly, stand up from the bed. Hum. I slept with my Kuoh uniform. Yesterday, I came home really tired because… well, I fought with one of the leaders of the fallen-angels. That isn't something you do every day, at least in the AFU. In Gehenna and Assiah, you just don't do it at all because fallen-angels don't exist there.

How's my smell?

SNIFF SNIFF

NOT GOOD! I rush to the bathroom and take a half hour bath. Ahhhhhhh… How refreshing… I put some summer clothes and head to the first floor. Miku coordinated with the Underworld and we already have the place repaired. Who did the work? When? Zero clue. Also, I still don't understand why Miku and Yuki went on rampage yesterday when we were having that talk about who is my first servant. Is that an important deal?

I remember that, in the middle of the battle against Kokabiel, Miku did something pretty strange. When she moved to dodge all the spears of Blacklight… I can't describe it! It was like every three seconds she became invisible for an instant. I can't understand what kind of ability is that. I'm curious about it.

"What's this?" I enter the kitchen and find a note attached to the fridge. I read its contents. "So Miku went to buy ingredients for dinner. I guess we can talk later."

In that case, I better go to check on Yuki. So I walk to the basement, activate the secret elevator and soon I'm standing in the training facility. I look around and see her practicing some fighting movements.

"Hyaa! Hyaa! Hyaa! Hyaa! Hyaa! Hyyyyaaaaa!"

She strikes the air with her fists at high speed filling them with great amounts of power. She's actually putting her currently low quantity of demonic power in her fists, which increase outstandingly the force of her punches. By the way, she stayed last night at my place. She said she was going home, but Miku suggested her to stay over and I didn't have anything against it. In a few words, she has been hanging around here since yesterday.

"Yo!"

"Sensei!" A smirk covers her sweated face when she sees me. "Come and train with me!"

I smile wryly. This girl. "You still can't relax with the training, don't you?"

"I didn't know there were guys like that Kokabiel in this world. I decided that I don't want to be left behind. Besides…" She blushes. Why? I don't get it. "I want to be able to… protect you and Miku-san."

Her last comment kind of fluster me and I move my glance away. Scratching my cheek, I say: "I also want the power to protect you. I want to be strong enough to protect everyone who is close to me. You know what? Let's train!"

Her eyes shine. "Here I go!"

She rushes to me, but I lift my hand in front of her face. "Stop." She actually stops. Guess my [King] side is leaking. "You didn't use your Sacred Gear in the whole fight and we still don't know what the deal with it is."

My words make her frown and she looks at her right wrist. "Yes, but I was told how to summon it. Hyoudou Issei has a Sacred Gear so I asked him for a few advices."

"Before or after you beat the crap out of him?"

"Meanwhile." Dammit, this girl. "As I was saying, he told me that what you need to bring up a Sacred Gear is will power and strong feelings. I think I may be able to do it."

"Oh, I want to see it."

She stops smiling and sighs. She doesn't like her Sacred Gear? "If that's what you want. Sacred Gear!"

A gray bracelet appears on her right wrist. It covers around 8 cm of her arm's length. Now that I can examine it closer, I see that it has some details like it was made of plates. The gaps between the plates are emitting a very low, almost imperceptible, golden light.

"The last time you used was in that fight we had in the school, before I added you to my peerage. Don't you have any clue about what it does?"

Yuki shakes her head.

"You don't remember what you felt when you unconsciously activated it?"

She moves a finger to her chin with a thoughtful expression. "I stopped feeling tired."

Now that I'm recalling better, when she used back then, she was about to fall down to the floor due to the tiredness, but then she suddenly regained all her energy like nothing had happened. "So that thing can… restore your stamina?"

"Now that you're saying it, yes. I think that's its deal."

"Are you tired?"

"Kind of. Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Use it. Let's see your Sacred Gear in action."

Yuki is thoughtful about it, but then she shrugs. "Okay, gonna try." My [Rook] raises the bracelet up with a forced expression that demonstrates she's deeply focused. Her Sacred Gear increases its gleam briefly and dies out. Did it work?

"How're you feeling?"

Yuki clenches her clutches a few times and makes some movements before answering me with a smirk. "Not tired at all."

"So, that's settles it. Your Sacred Gear can restore completely the stamina of the user. That's useful, don't you think?"

"Hai, hai." I don't understand why she's so cold when it comes to her Sacred Gear. I'm about to ask about this matter when she speaks again. "Now, Sensei. Let's train."

I sigh and giggle at her eagerness. "Sure." I raise my arms. "I won't go easy on you this time. You're far stronger than when you were a human."

She smirks at my warning. I wasn't expected anything else. "I'm prepared."

And we train. We don't even do this in sport attires. We're just using indoors clothes. Yuki is wearing something she borrowed from Miku. This time, I strike first. My fist aims her gut. Yuki's eyes widen, but she dodges my movement. She delivers a wheel-car kick at my feet.

"Woah!" I barely jump in time preventing her to make me lose my balance. She comes at me again with an outstanding punch combo. I have a hard time blocking all her strikes with my arms. I grab her wrist and hit her side.

"Aght!" Yuki jumps back, gasping. "As expected of Sensei."

"Do you want to stop?"

Yuki smirks. "No."

"Good."

We resume. I take the initiative again and aim my fist to her face. It's about to connect when the [Rook] parries it. She gives me a hard push with the knee in the belly causing me to expel all the air from my lungs and bent hugging myself. Yuki smiles and try to hit the back of my head, but I quickly drive a powerful strike at her gut.

I push her away and she falls to her knees without breathe. Did I maybe… overdo? Gasping, she stands up and, surprising me, smiles. "Fuf… Sensei is finally taking me seriously."

It's not that I haven't been taking her practices with seriousness. The thing is that until yesterday night, she was a human without any special ability. I could have easily break her bones in any type of melee confrontation. Now, she's a devil and her body's aspects have been highly increased. If I don't put some power into this, I might even lose to her.

Yeah, like that. I can see that Yuki's physical force is now near my level. Moreover, she was already better than me in fighting style. After all… "Yuki, how many martial arts have you practiced?"

"Mmm… Besides Jiu-Jitsu, Kung Fu, Karate, Aikido and Chun Kuk Do, nothing else."

"Chun Kuk Do? Haven't heard of it."

"Oh." Yuki waves her hand casually. "It's just the style that Chuck Norris invented."

"…" Just, she says. "I… Never mind. Let's resume this."

And we do as I said.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Haah!" Yuki moans when she sits on one of the benches located in the resting spot of the training area.

"Tired? Hell! Me too." I go to the sport drinks dispenser machine and take a pair before sitting beside her. Yes, this place also has that. Cool, isn't it?

I sigh. This is a moment I realize that I lack something important, and it is raw training. This practice has been hard for me. Of course, I was the one who connected more blows and obviously the one with more probabilities to win. But, still, I want to be stronger. It isn't because Yuki has stuck me her love for training. It's because yesterday's battle and today's practice.

There're a lot of powerful guys out there. Some of them might be enemies. I seriously need to get better in every aspect. Get more physical force, gain even more control of my flames, enforce them and develop the thing I lack the most: brain. That's sounds awful as it's true. I need to think better about what I'm doing before and after I unsheathe my sword.

Yesterday I didn't think it too much and it didn't go well. First, the girl beside me died. Second, I almost follow the same path due of my recklessness when I tried to face an enemy that was too overpowered for me. Although, I must admit that I have been behaving somewhat better. I mean, it took me a while to unsheathe Kurikara and I didn't get violent unnecessarily.

Damn! Right now is an example. Normally I don't think too much about things. Since I came to the AFU something seem to have changed a bit, or at least, started to change. I wonder exactly why. Then I look at the exhausted girl sitting at my left.

"Oi, why don't you just use your Sacred Gear again?"

Yuki glances at me and blinks a few times. "Eh? Why should I? I can just rest."

"Oh, come on. Just try. That's its purpose, no?" I wonder why she looks like she's against her tool.

She looks away, sighs and extends her arm. "Sacred Gear!" The detailed bracelet appears on her wrist. It's has regained its gleam.

"Restore!" Yuki shouts and the gleam increases, but dies out in less than a second. The [Rook] stands up from the bench and does some warm up.

"You even have a phrase now? Cool!" The thing regarding shining or not shining bugs me. "Can you use it again right now?"

Yuki extends her arm again. "Restore!" She shakes the bracelet. "No. Does it need some cool down like Shinra-senpai's Sacred Gear?"

"Maybe, or it needs the user to be like about to hit the floor. Anyway, I think that brightness is a sign that you can activate it." There's something that I feel like asking. "Hey, why do you look like… well… reluctant to use it?"

Yuki moves her glance away. He grabs her Sacred Gear with her left hand, like feeling ashamed of it. I ask her one more time. "Because… because this fucking thing destroyed my world!"

Eh? I can feel my eyes widen in confusion at her statement. "What? How?"

"I…" Oh, shit. I think my questions are touching some dangerous territory.

But, I feel like I need to know more of this girl. After all, she's my servant, no? "Something bad happened before, right? You can tell. You can trust me."

"..." Yuki looks reluctant, but then she sighs. "I know. The thing is… the first time I activated it was 7 years ago."

She looks at me and I make a motion to encourage her to continue.

"I used to have a family. A family I loved very much. We were my Otou-san, Oka-san and my little brother, Jun. Otou-san was the one who encouraged me and Jun to train ourselves into the best we could get. He was a really strong man who always protected us. I, as my brother, admired him. As well, Oka-san took care of us and behaved like any mother would do. We were happy…" A light smile prints on her face. "Then it happened."

Her expression goes serious and her eyes lose the light. I hope I'm not pushing her too much, but, either way, I can't back down in this moment.

"One day, when I was 9 years old, we went to some beach when our parents were unoccupied. I remember seeing Otou-san swimming freely in the ocean to some rocky islands. You know, those rocks that aren't too far away from the seashore. He liked testing his body and that fit wasn't a challenge for him. Guess what I did?"

I give her a smile. "It's an easy guess."

"Yes, I tried to do it. My Otou-san told me I wouldn't be able to do it at my age, but that I would a few years later. He told me and I didn't listen to him. So, when nobody was looking, entered into the water and swim towards the rocky island, which was like 300 m (328 yards aprox) from the shore."

She clenches her fist even more tightly. "If I hadn't… I was strong for a 9 years old girl, but I couldn't do that kind of fit. I hadn't even advance a third of the distance when I felt all my body numb and my heart going faster than a speedboat. I realized it too late. My body couldn't take it anymore. I quickly turned back and literally swam for my life."

I can see the result without having her explaining me deeply. There's a point where the sea stops pushing you away and, instead, tries to take you. She must have struggled against the current with her small remaining forces. The 9 years old Yuki must have tried hard to breathe and push her arms, knowing that she was in mortal danger.

"The sea was taking me away from the shore. My efforts to fight the current were fruitless. My arms… They hurt so much. I have never felt any bigger pain in my arms after that day. Every time a wave fell over me, my mouth was covered by water and my oxygen sources began to run out. I was scared, really scared... When _it _materialized."

She points at her gray bracelet. "This thing manifested on my wrist. I wasn't much in my senses in that moment, so I didn't notice it, but, I felt how all my forces returned to me. I fought against the current and, slowly, advanced to the shore. When I got closer, my family saw me and Otou-san came to save my ass as fast as a missile. He scolded me and lectured me about not risking my life unnecessarily… something important. I can't believe that you were the one who made me recall all those things."

She must be talking about that moment when I told her that her life was the most precious thing she has. I'm glad I wasn't the first one who tried to stick that idea into her head.

"Oka-san came running to me, along Jun. I don't know yet if she was going to crush me with her mother hug or, rather, crush me with her mother lecturing. However, when she was in front of me, she saw the bracelet. Oka-san's eyes widened in fear and, then, a rage I never saw in her possessed her. By that time, Otou-san had already noticed about it. He started to say some kind words to Oka-san, but she began to scream and say something about being in danger and that it was Otou-san fault."

Yuki's voice goes softer. "Otou-san sent me and my little brother away so he could talk with her. Their conversation only lasted five minutes and we left the beach early. On the way home, nobody said a single word, not even the 6 years old Jun, who used to be a big chatterbox. He couldn't understand what was going on, but he was afraid. I was in a similar situation. I couldn't get why Oka-san was so mad. Was it because I had that bracelet? I was wondering that. Some minutes later, it disappeared. I was happy and tried to show her that it was gone, but… but…"

Her voice breaks. "She just dismissed me without a word. Less than a week later, the parents I have always seen happy and joyful… finished signing the divorce papers. Oka-san moved to another town, taking Jun with her and I came to this one along Otou-san. That was the last time I saw her or actually talked to her. I also didn't see nor speak with Jun again."

"Yuki…" I don't know what to say. Fuck! I didn't know it was so bad.

"There's more. My parents had separated. I had to leave my old town and all my friends. I was feeling a deep depression that could only be solved when everything returned to normality. When they were united and I could walk my little brother to his school."

"…"

"I asked my father a lot of questions regarding why everything couldn't return like it was before. Also, I asked about the gray bracelet that materialized briefly in my arm. Otou-san never answered me. He either changed the subject or went to work. I was furious at him for leaving me with these doubts."

Then she gives me a small smile. "But, the fury didn't last that much long. Otou-san kept training me, encouraging me to become better and stronger. Eventually, I forgot about the bracelet and all the pain I went through only to be focused on my goal of being stronger to reach his level. I had fun and an objective l that was pushing me forward."

The smiles fades away and sadness returns to Yuki's expression. "Things don't tend to last much in my life. Three years later, when I was 12, about to reach my 13 birthday… Otou-san…" She forces her hands together. "Otou-san… died."

"…"

"No, died isn't the correct word. He was killed."

"Eh?" I flinch at her last sentence. "Killed? You mean, somebody killed him?" Killed? Like the Old Man?

"Yes. Apparently, a group of yakuza coming from Tokyo went through this town to escape from the police. Here, they tried to rape some woman walking in the streets. Otou-san happened to be close when this event took place. He wasn't an idiot. He understood he couldn't go against an entire yakuza group who could easily be carrying weapons. He probably tried to just get an opening to secure the woman. I don't have much details, the police wasn't going to tell everything to a 12 year old."

She doesn't has to explain me the details to understand that it didn't go well. "Yuki, I'm sorry that all of this happened to you."

Because I know how you're feeling.

"My father was the one who pushed me forward every day. When he was gone, I simply…" She looks deeply into my eyes. "Forgot how to live."

I'm taken back due to her words.

"I… I didn't even cry. I didn't go on rampage. I didn't seek for answers, less revenge or something like that. I just… felt that there wasn't anything else to do. I lost the one who pushed me. I couldn't walk forward anymore."

Yuki raises her head. "But I realized that… I shouldn't. I mustn't stop. I regained my will when I remembered my true goal: To become stronger." She clenches her fist. "Even after his dead, I continue to train. I train and train harder every day. I began to move forward again… But I didn't realize that my methods were separating me from the rest of the world."

She started to train without limits. She succeeded in sports leaving everyone else behind her. But, she didn't care. All what she wanted was to become stronger. Fulfil her only goal. In this moment, I don't know what to say. I truly don't know what to say. I'm not the kind of guy who goes and hug everyone whenever they're sad. I'm not like that.

"That why I hate this shit!" Yuki shouts, glaring at her Sacred Gear. "If this thing had never appeared, my family wouldn't have separated and Otou-san would be still alive!"

"Is normal if you despise it, but…" This is what I think. "You should still use it."

"Eh? Don't you get what this piece of rubbish from Heaven did to me and my family!? I wish it never existed!"

I put my arms on her shoulders. "Don't ever say that again."

"…" She can't reply.

"If that Sacred Gear hadn't been there, you would have died. What did your father and I told you? Your life is the most precious thing you have."

"No!" She separated from me. "You were right before when you said that my goal shouldn't be more important that my life, but this is different. My family suffered because of this thing! Without it, Otou-san and I wouldn't have come to this town. He would be still alive!"

I point at her and yell: "Do you think your father would be happy to live in the place of his daughter!?"

Yuki opens her mouth wide. "I-Is not that! Oka-san and Jun also suffered!"

"This is about you! That thing saved your ass when there was nobody else. It prevented you from becoming the dinner of the fishes! **(A/N I know I'm making Rin sound like a jerk, but that is just his true character. He's a hard love one, who'll spat the true at your face if he can help you in that way.)** That's why I believe you should use it."

The same way I use my flames.

Yuki gazes her Sacred Gear with mixed feelings. "Should I?" She shakes her head. "No! Never! I asked about it only to understand it, but I won't use it again. It would be like insulting Otou-san and the rest of my family."

"Are you running away from your own power?" I look directly into her eyes. "Insulting your father? No, insulting him would be to not use it when your life is at risk. Didn't he tell you not risk your life unnecessarily? You're a devil now. A part of a supernatural world you don't know at all. You'll need more advantages to be able to keep yourself alive and, the most important thing, protect the ones who are dear to you."

"…"

"You said you wanted to protect Miku and me. It won't be easy. I always get into troubles. You'll be needing a loooooot of energy. Your father was like super ultra cool badass, no? Why do you think he wanted you to be strong? Just for the sake of it? For fun? This isn't a shounen manga! He probably wanted you to do as him."

"As… him?"

"YES!" I spat at her. "You said he always protected his family, his closed ones. Even an idiot like me can understand that he wanted you to be able to protect yourself and what you love."

"…" Yuki could be yelling or insulting me right now, but she isn't doing it.

"Promise me something." I grip her shoulders with more force. "If you or the people you care about are at real risk, you'll use it in order to protect them."

Yuki doesn't answer me. She keeps staring at the floor. I sigh and shake her.

"Promise me that. Don't make me become some kind of tyrant and force you with my [King] position. I truly don't want to end like that."

I feel how many seconds pass as Yuki remains quiet. I maintain my grip on her. This is something she MUST learn.

"Okay. I… I… I'll use this power to protect the ones I love... and myself. Thank you, Sensei. You continue to teach me import things and… and… and…"

My eyes open wide. "O-oi…"

Yuki's eyes suddenly get wet. She dries them with the back of her hand, but the tears equally flow. "Is just… that… that… Sob… Sensei told me to take all these sentiments out of my chest. I didn't realize they were inside! Thank you!" She continues crying.

Oh, shit. This is way more difficult to handle. I already told her all what I wanted to say. I don't know how the hell to stop her tears. Can somebody around help me!? Maybe I should hand her something to wipe those tears. Is there a towel in here? I receive one in the hand. "Thank you. Eh? Miku!?"

My [Queen], Saigo Miku, dressed in her mini-skirt maid outfit, is now in front of us holding a pair of towels. When did she…?

"I didn't want to interrupt your talk and I have been here since Yuki-chan began to tell her story." She glances Yuki with regret on her eyes. "I hope I didn't offend you for hearing your personal details in that way."

Yuki remains without talking for a few seconds, but she receives one of the towels. "It's okay."

Miku's face illuminates with a lovely and kind smile. "I heard about all those sorrows that you went through. I agree with Master, you shouldn't recent your Sacred Gear. But, that's not what I want to tell you the most."

She makes something that touches my heart deeply. She grabs the towel and starts to wipe Yuki's tears by herself.

"I want you to know that I'm also here for you."

"Miku-san… I…"

"Even if I only met you yesterday, I received a good impression of you. You fought for Master with all your might, you accepted becoming part of his peerage and you took the courage of opening your heart. You're a good girl, who suffered much and started to walk a difficult path. I'm glad that Master helped you to correct it."

"You're giving me too much credit, Miku."

"No, it's true." Yuki agrees with the [Queen]. "It was for Sensei."

"For now on," Miku continues. "Master and I will be by your side."

"We all are going to protect each other." I add with a grin as I cross my arms. "Is that enough cool for you?"

Yuki's smile goes even wider. "Yes! That's what I wanted!"

Miku hugs her kouhai. A relationship of friendship and caring is bonding in front of my eyes. Damn! I feel like joining their hug, but it would be kind of weird… Then Miku pulls my shirt and drags me towards them!

"M-Miku! What're you doing?"

She doesn't reply and only sinks her head on my chest. Yuki does the same. Oh, boy. I'm being hugged by two hot girls! I have the feeling that Shima would cry about injustice if he sees me in this kind of situation. However, my arms move by their own to enclose them successfully joining me into their hug.

I, first, feel awkward in this situation. I'm tensed up and a bit sweated due to the training of before and the current event. Then, I begin to relax little by little. My arms lose the tension and adjust their positions so we can get a more comfortable position. My entire body moves closer to theirs… I feel myself blushing because I have their tits on me, but just that.

I think that [King] piece did something to my brain because I say something way too much cursi that I would never pronounce.

"My dear peerage." I want to protect them. I'll trust them. "Miku, Yuki."

"Sensei?"

"Master?"

"Girls, there're some things I need you to know."

They look into my eyes and I proceed to tell them all. All about me. How I was raised in a monastery along my twin brother by the Old Man. Then how I discovered my heritage and the consequences that brought to me and my family. I describe this last months which, even if there're was tragedy, were the best of my life.

I talk about all the ones I consider the most important; Yuki, Shiemi, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, Shura and Izumo. I mention too that I actually became an exorcist and my dream was to get to the highest rank of Paladin. Although I have kind of forgotten of that deal by now.

"Yes, I was raised in a monastery hearing about God's teachings every day of my life and, when I became an exorcist, I… killed a lot of demons."

All the demons I killed was for helping others, but, still, I need to know what they think about that.

"How're the demons on the AFU?" Miku asks me.

"Most of them are mindless and only like to harm humans. Those're the one I tended to get rid of. However, there're some that're kind, just like Kuro."

"You didn't harm these kind unless they attacked others, right?"

"Of course." I won't attack someone who doesn't mean any harm.

Miku smiles again. "That's good."

"Mmm… I was a human just yesterday, so I don't know how to feel about it. Just going to continue as always. If Sensei says that he only killed bad demons, that's fine for me." Yuki is thinking so simple about this matter, but that's fine.

"Master."

"Yes, Miku."

"If you were raised in a monastery by priests, doesn't the truth about God bothers you?"

Miku is perceptive. Indeed, I'm feeling quite uneasy regarding that matter. Hell! Yesterday I almost lost it when I heard that from Kokabiel. I mean, I have fucking read the Bible, for God sake! All my life I heard the Old Man saying that God would always watch over me. Now I'm in a universe where he died.

"It bothers me, but… That doesn't mean I can't keep walking forward." I tell them. "As long as the ones I care about are still there… I'll advance."

The God of the Bible of the AFU is dead. There's nothing I can do about it. I wouldn't be myself if I don't continue moving forward and taking care of the important ones for me. That's just the way I'm.

And… even if there's no God here…

"I'll just continue to believe in the one of Assiah!"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

OUT OF THE STORY

**Rin: I don't know what that [King] piece did to me. Or is it the fact of staying in this universe?**

**Issei: How could I know? By the way, lovely Master/Servant moment.**

**Rin: I think it was too much cursi. Oi… Are you crying?**

**Issei: …No…**

**Rin: Yes you are!**

**Issei: I'm not crying… for this… My body still hurts for the beating I received from Nayura! Control your servant!**

**Rin: Oh… Sorry about that…**

Now, to the readers. Finally! For now, we have finished with Yuki as the main heroine and we can go with Miku. Tell me what you think of this chapter. It was all character development and mostly a nice moment between Rin and Yuki. I'm still newbie in this kind of romantic/friendship scenes. I'm better with the raw action of the battles. So I would appreciate your opinion regarding that matter.

This was short chapter if you compare it with all the ones I have upload in this fic until now. I was planning to add some others things, but in the end I decided to only settle all the matter with Yuki. Sorry if you were expecting more.

Big things will keep happening and Rin will evolve his powers. Issei is going to be there as the pervert hero with unstoppable will he is. And, the girls are still going to make this two guys blush and have nosebleeds until they lose all their blood xD

BTW, Chun Ku Do actually exist. If you're interested feel free to search about it.

I leave the keyboard for now. Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, sorry for the long delay. University began again and I haven't have much time.

Replies... this time I'll have them at the end of the chapter :)

After re-reading the chapter, I confirmed that there's only one word to define it: Rushed. This chapter is developed in with a lot of speed, something the many of you may find bad. My only excuse is that I really wanted to get to this point of the story by now. I won't be able to upload much often again, unfortunately. I'm sorry if you don't like much this chapter.

I'm uploading it now, but over the next week I probably will fix some grammar mistakes, as I haven't re-checked enough times, but I truly want to give you some content.

Despite all this, I truly want you to enjoy this chapter because….. *smirks as a devil*

Now let's dig into the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist nor Highschool DxD, just the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 9: A [Queen]'s secret**

**(Rin's POV)**

We enter the living room, I sit on the couch and Miku by my side. Yuki, on the other hand, accommodates herself on a single couch sofa perpendicular from us. My [Queen] begins talking.

"You both have shared their respective past and roots, Master and Yuki-chan. I think it's time for me to tell you about my story."

"Yeah, I want to hear it." I tell her, as I'm actually interested.

"Miku-san, I heard from Sensei that you were raised in the Underworld."

"Indeed," the older girl replies with an elegant smirk. "I was raised in the Gremory household as a servant."

Yuki glances at her outfit. "So that's why you always use that mini-skirt maid clothes."

Her words make me take another glance at Miku's hot maid outfit. That only makes her giggle while I blush and turn my head to the side.

"I was raised in the Gremory household," she continues with her elegant voice. "They took care of since I was very young, so young that I can't remember much." Her face goes grim. "I'm an orphan and I can't remember the faces of my parents."

Silence takes place in the living room, but then Miku recovers her usual behavior and resumes the talk.

"The servants found me one day abandoned and Grayfia-sama made sure that I received a proper treatment." Miku's eyes gleam. "Until now, I think of Grayfia-sama as an onee-sama."

"Oh, really?" I ask leaning my back on the couch. "When I saw her, the first thing I thought was that she looked like the kind of woman you don't want to piss off."

Miku trembles a bit and nods with a nervous expression. "She is. But deeply she's a nice person who cares about every one related to the Gremory clan. Anyway, she made sure that the servants raised me correctly into a good person and devote to the household. I worked since a young age, but I never missed anything. I always had food on my plate and some money to buy personal stuff."

Her smile goes wider. "The Gremory clan are honorable and generous devils. I was very lucky to be found by them."

From everything Rias-senpai, Kaichou and Miku have told me, not all devils are nice guys like them. Most of them, apparently, are very proud and think too much about linage, blood, inheritance, etc. Bullshit. It doesn't matter where you come from. The important deal is where you´re heading and by which path.

I haven't been able to see this, but many rich high-class devils treat the low and mid-class as lower existences. Almost as they weren't the same species. This tend to happen with the servants of the households, were the maids and butlers are exploited by their masters and there's nothing they can do against it. The only thing left for them to do is grit their teeth, smile and obey the orders of those rich bastards.

The Gremory household is one of the few exceptions, eh? If they weren't, probably Miku wouldn't be so kind.

"I grew up happy and loyal to my masters. From time to time I also had the honor to take the role of being a playmate for Rias… I mean, Rias-sama. Haha."

"Oh, you're childhood friends," Yuki comments with a smile.

Miku nods with a kind grin. I can't stop feeling happy for her. I mean, even if she was an orphan, she had a nice and joyful life since she was young. On the other hand, I didn't have a rather cool childhood. Since I was young, people around me tended to despise me.

I was violent, I used to get easily angry (I have a little more patience now) and every time I fought my enemies were sent to the hospital or, at least, the nursery. The only ones who didn't treat me as some monster were Yukio, the Old Man and the other priest of the monastery.

"The Gremory clan chose you to become my servant?" I finally ask as I stretch my arms.

"Yes, they selected this humble servant to be Master Rin's aid in the AFU. And I'm joyful of their decision. Master is such a gentle and brave devil."

Miku... My blood rush into my cheeks and I quickly move my gaze to the floor. "You think I'm that cool?" I manage to ask with flustered voice. I hope she doesn't notice.

"Master? Is there anything wrong?" Miku asks, getting closer to me and gifting me with a good angle of her breasts.

"I-I... I want to... know if you aren't joking." I play with my fingers as I say those words.

The older girl, first, looks at me with a mixture confusion and doubt, but then she recover her smile. "Of course I'm not joking, Master. First, you treated me like an equal, even if I'm your servant. Then, you worried about a human who died in your arms. Finally, you fought with Kokabiel, on the leaders of the fallen-angels for the sake of the ones that took you in."

She takes my hand. "All those acts makes you a great person to serve with my body and soul. To serve and..." Her voice becomes a murmur by this point, so I CAN'T hear her next words. "...to love."

She says such nice things to me. Damn! I'm truly feeling like... Some hand takes me from the shoulder.

"I also think Sensei is great." Yuki murmurs with her face colored red.

I open my mouth, but I can't manage to articulate words. Then…

"Master!?"

"Sensei!?"

"W-what?"

Miku speaks with some nerves. "Are you… crying?"

I quickly cover my eyes with my arm. "No! Of course not!" I'm not crying! I swear! I feel how my sleeve gets partially wet. I'm not crying!

"Sensei, there's something leaking from your eyes."

"Sweat!"

"Sweat doesn't comes from the eyes."

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" I shout as I quickly dry the "sweat" coming from eyes. "It's just that, nobody in my entire life ever said so nice stuff to me."

I'm a little touched, but I'm not fucking crying!

"Oh, Master…"

"My father used to say that even the strongest men should be allowed to cry."

"I'm not crying!" I'm trying to proof them wrong, but it isn't working. Luckily, my stomach saves me.

GRRRR

"Uh," I murmur, covering my belly and realizing what's going on. "I'm… kind of hungry around here."

"Me too, all that training have left me starving," Yuki adds with a half-smile.

Miku giggles and stands up. "Oh, poor Master and Yuki-chan. You don't have to worry, I'll go and prepare…"

I stop her with the palm of my right hand. "No."

Miku stops in her tracks like she was just frozen. "W-what do you mean, Master?" Her face changes into a badly sad expression. "You don't want to eat my food anymore?"

I flinch at the way she says that, but I reply. "It's not that. The deal is that, this time…" I smirk fearless. "…it's my turn."

For a few seconds, Miku looks at me with a confused expression. Then she opens her eyes wide. "Master can cook?"

I puff my chest proudly. "Yes, I can."

Silence surrounds me.

"You don't believe me? Tch, wait here. I'm going to use what Miku brought for dinner and make a fest."

I leave the living room without minding about the girls and head to the kitchen. I get the ingredients, the utensils, turn on the fire and… It's time to do some "Shokugeki no Rin".

**Half hour later**

"Ready!"

I exclaim and take the dishes to the table, where a hungry [Queen], [Rook] and a demon cat are waiting for their dinner. Their eyes open wide when they see the looks of the dinner they're about to enjoy. Miku covers her mouth, trying to maintain her elegance keeping her breath inside, but Yuki doesn't care and pass her tongue all over her lips. Yes! I like to gain those kind of reactions.

"Master… these plates look so…"

"Sensei, it smells so…"

"Finally the foooooooood!"

I stop them with a notorious grin. "Eat. Then comment."

While Kuro doesn't even mind and sinks his face into his plate, the girls pick their spoons. Since I started to live here, Miku has been the only one cooking in the house. I just decided that it was time to change that. I hope it goes fine.

When I began to cook some minutes, I had a lot of confidence, but now I recall that I haven't made any dish in a while. My skills may be a little rusty, but let's see… And the girls take the homemade curry I prepared into their mouths.

Instant reaction!

"Sugoi! (Awesome!)"

"Delicious!"

"Nail it!" I close my hand into a fist and make victory pose. Quickly, I leave my dish on the table and sit. "Itadakimasu!"

I put the curry into my mouth and savor the taste again. Hmmm… I should have made it a little spicier. Oh, crap, the meat is a little overcooked. I should have added more oil in the preparation. Let's see the rice. Hmm... It's good, but not enough. Yes, I'm a bit rusty.

My mind is being filled with those thoughts, but the girls and my familiar are like...

"It's so tasty!"

"It's so good that… Another!" Yuki waves her empty plate in front of me.

"Yuki-chan, that kind of behavior while eating!" Miku tries to be big sister with her.

"Y'know you're drooling, right?"

"Eh? Aaahhh!" Miku's cheeks get red and she quickly clean herself up. She normally acts with elegance, but sometimes the fact that she's only a year above me leaks. Just like this time.

"As always, Rin's food is the best!" Kuro hasn't taken his eyes from the plate since he began to eat.

As I hear the girls discussing, I can't stop myself from giggling at their comments. "Do you think is that good? Because after eating a few bites, I can tell it could have been better. Truth to be told, I'm a bit rusty in cooking right now."

They look at me with wide eyes and shook their head forcefully.

"That's not possible."

"No, Yuki-chan, it is. What means that Master, when he's in his best form, cooks better..."

Their eyes shine like diamonds and look at me with awe. Come on. It's not that good. Although, it makes me happy to hear they're enjoying what I made for them. As Urobach always said, there's nothing better for a chef than making people happy with your food.

"This is good! This is gooooood!"

"Wait! Yuki-chan! You can't be so expressive…. It's good, I know that, but…. oh, it's so tasty…"

They're still chumping in ecstasy. It's a great to have the people you care about praising your food. This two girls have really get their way into me. I'm glad to have them by my side.

DING DONG

"Hum?" Somebody just rang the door. I hear the doorbell again. I stand up and begin to walk towards the door, but Miku offers herself and I let her do it. However, if this person is a package deliveryman, I don't know what he is going to think when he sees a hot maid opening the door for him.

"Master?" Miku comes a few seconds later into the dining room. She's with another person, who I recognize.

"Kiba?"

What's the Gremory's [Knight] doing in here at nightfall? The blond bishounen who just yesterday attained that power called Balance Breaker for his own Sacred Gear is standing in front of me and wearing a serious expression.

"Goodnight, Okumura-kun, Nayura-san. I'm really sorry for interrupting your dinner." He begins to say in a very polite way. "But I was sent here by my Master to notify you about important news."

Important news? "What's so important, Kiba? Rias-senpai could just have called me. She has my cellphone and this house's number, no?"

The blond guy takes some air. I now notice that he's sweating. What? Did he come running at full speed? That doesn't make much sense, because he's very fast in the first place.

"The thing is… (HEAVY BREATHE) Lucifer-sama communicated with Buchou and… He told her that…"

I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I take a look around and see my servants containing their breathe.

"There're news from Assiah."

…..My mind goes blank when I hear his words. With difficulty I manage to digest the information I just received. Sirzechs Lucifer has news from Assiah? What're those news? I question Kiba with my nerves suddenly increasing.

"Tell me! What's happening in Assiah? What does he know!?" I… I haven't heard anything coming from Assiah in a long time. The relaxation and peace of this place got my mind fully distracted enough to not think about my own universe.

Everything is coming to me again. I'm worried about all the people I know. The lively environment we had until a minute ago is now gone. And that's kind of sad.

"What's happening in Assiah?" Kuro also shows his concern.

Kiba finally speaks. "Buchou will give you a full explanation, but for now I should tell you…"

Shivers run through my spine.

"It's a about your brother. He's, apparently, in danger."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"What's happening with Yukio?" I shout with desperation.

"Rin-kun, please calm down and let me explain you what Onii-sama told me." Rias-senpai, calmly, expresses herself.

We are no longer in my place. After Kiba's visit, we translated ourselves to the Occult Research Club. All the members of Rias-senpai's peerage are here. Normally people would say that school would be terrifying at night, but right now I'm not getting that feeling. Maybe because I'm more worried than anything for my younger brother.

Senpai takes a breath. "I'll go straight to the point. Onii-sama notified me that he got a voice message from Assiah that mentioned your brother and his comrades being in danger."

His comrades? Wait, she's talking about our comrades! Dammit! Are Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, Shiemi, Izumo and Shura also in danger? I can feel all my body being filled by fury. Even if they told me to escape and survive… Was actually leaving them the best choice?

"Is that everything?" I ask with deep voice after meditating a few seconds.

Rias-senpai looks at me. The Occult Research Club Room is filled by silence. Nor the Gremory servants nor the Okumura servants make a single sound. Senpai extends her hand. She has a damaged piece of paper.

"This is for you."

I, slowly take the note and read its content.

_Okumura:_

_I'm Takara. I know we aren't friends or comrades. You barely know me, I barely know you, but, there's a situation in which your help would be very useful. And you probably will be interested in this because it's related to your brother and your friends. I won't specify much. I don't have much time if I want to send this with to the universe you're staying at. This method that Mephisto uses… I haven't been able to understand it yet. In summary, your brother and friends were captured by the church, but the church isn't anymore what it used to be. A lot has happened since you left. It's corrupted and much more powerful. At this point, I can assume what you are going to do next. Follow these instructions:_

There is more written in this letter, but I need to digest the information before continuing…. Or my head will be torn apart.

In the first place, Takara, the small guy with the puppet that always stayed away from everyone. I don't know him at all. I don't know if he was just another student of the exorcist school. I can't understand how he sent this here. He mentioned something like Mephisto's method. Argh! Who fucking knows?

Nevertheless, what I know is that he's requesting my help in some kind of troublesome situation that it's actually related to my friends. After digesting the information, I read those instructions.

"No way…"

"Master?"

"Sensei?"

"Rin?"

I turn my gaze and see Miku, Yuki and Kuro are looking at me with worried faces. I take a big breath and focus on Rias-senpai.

"Senpai."

"Yes?"

"Please help me, I need to return to Assiah."

The reactions took their time, but eventually they came.

"Eh? Master!" Miku exclaims shocked.

"Sensei, are you planning to return to your universe?" Yuki opens her mouth dumbfounded.

"Are we returning home?" Kuro asks. "But I already I'm getting into something with Koneko's familiar."

"What did you say!?" Toujou Koneko shouts.

"Are you going to leave us...? Just like that. It's a little sudden, don't you think?" Issei doesn't look like enjoying the situation. "But if you have to help your brother and friends, nobody is allowed to stop you."

Issei cares a lot for his comrades. So he understands.

"Rin-kun." Rias-senpai begins with a calm demeanor. "I see that you're worried about your brother. We promised to protect you, not to keep you here over your own will."

She looks at me.

"However, we don't know how to help you to return to Gehenna. Onii-sama knows the conditions necessary, so I would have to communicate with him first."

"Don't worry." I point at myself. "I got the conditions."

I briefly explained them what happened the night I came to the AFU. I tell them how the travels between universes works.

"Wow!" Issei exclaims. "Clashing powers at the same time and at the same coordinates in both universes."

That's what Ajuka Beelzebub explained me not much ago via webcam. The process of transferring people between universes.

"So we need to do that." Rias-senpai takes her thumb to her chin. "But, what about the other side. How do you know they're also preparing for this?"

"It's stated here, in the instructions." I point the piece of paper. "The midget who sent me this wrote here that there's someone waiting on the other side for use. We just need to clash powers in the same spot as you did last time and we'll be able to open the portal. I'm talking in the exact spot from which I came from."

"If I remember correctly Lucifer-sama and Leviathan-sama clashed their powers in a specific spot. But, they didn't tell us why exactly." Himejima-senpai says thoughtfully.

"It's an interesting concept, I must say," Kiba comments giving a step in our direction. "The Earth we're standing right now, the one of the AFU, and the Assiah share the same coordinates. Indeed, an interesting concept."

Yes, yes. Very interesting… Fuck! I still can't get that. Y'know, it was damn too hard to explain something I don't understand completely!

"Now that I told you, please help me. I need two who're willing to clash their powers in this side so I can cross to the other side."

Fuck! I'm truly going to bow my head. Ah, dammit! I do it! I start to lower my head.

"Rin-kun." Rias-senpai stops me raising her hand. "I told you, we're willing to help you to return to Assiah."

I look at her hopeful. She nods and turns to Himejima-senpai.

"Akeno, you and me are going to clash our powers in the field in order to help Rin-kun."

Himejima-senpai nods and I smile the next heiress of the Gremory clan. "Thanks senpai! Thank you very much."

Things happen quickly after that. The ORC (Occult Research Club) and my group move to the field of Kuoh Academy. We position ourselves near the same spot they used when I came to this universe. If Takara was telling the truth in his note, back in Assiah, there should be another clash of powers in the same coordinates as here.

In a few words, another pair is doing what Amaimon and Mephisto did some weeks ago in that forest. Right now is 10:22 of the night. We have to do this at 10:30 exactly.

"Oi." Somebody pats my back and I realize it was Issei. "So, you're returning home to save your pals?"

"Kind of." I sigh as I say this. "Truth to be told, I don't know what exactly will happen when I cross that portal again."

"What do you mean?"

"How should I say this? My friends and my brother were captured by the church, but in the note I read that the church isn't anymore what it used to be. It's more powerful."

That's what Takara said. If I remember correctly, I never actually managed to defeat that blond guy Angel, paladin of the church. At this point I might be able to kick his ass, but if the church managed to get stronger warriors than him and the organization isn't on my side... Ah, fuck.

"This'll be tough, but I must make sure my friends and my brother are safe."

"Mmm…" Issei looks kind of thoughtful. "Maybe if you promise to find a way to open the portal again and if I ask Buchou…"

I don't get what he says, but when I'm about to ask, Miku and Yuki interrupt the scene.

"Sensei, you aren't going alone." Yuki says with determination.

"Are you planning to come with me in this mysterious quest?"

"Yes." Instant answer. Normally I would tell her to think things better, but knowing Yuki, that's pointless.

Since the death of her father, Yuki never made bonds with anyone until me and Miku came to her life. She must be feeling that if she stays behind, she'll lose it again.

"I'll follow Master." Those're Miku's only words.

Different from Yuki, Miku seems more reluctant to leave the AFU. I understand that she mustn't like this situation. I mean, in this universe she has a life where she's part of the Gremory clan.

"Miku if you don't…"

"No." She stops me in tone she never used with me before. "I serve you. I swore loyalty and love when I became your [Queen]."

Miku turns around, grips her fists and walk away towards Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai, who're preparing to clash their powers and send my team to Assiah. My [Queen] really doesn't look like wanting to leave the AFU. Although, something is telling me it isn't just that… It's like… It's like she doesn't want to go to Assiah at all.

Aahhhh… I can't get it exactly. The only thing I know is that she hates this situation. Sorry, Miku, but I need to do this.

"Okumura-kun," Himejima-senpai calls me. "We're ready."

I take a look at my watch. 10:28. I nod and walk to a spot in front of the exact place where Rias-senpai is going to clash powers with her [Queen]. As I do this, I notice Issei who's talking to his master. Rias-senpai is frowning and yells to Issei. The guy moves his hands in front of him and says more things I can't hear from my position.

My senpai moves her gaze as Issei keeps talking. Kiba and Toujou walk to them and join their chat. Rather, Kiba join, because Toujou remains quite. Rias-senpai frown, but she turn to her servants and replies. Issei shows a happy expression, thumbs ups and runs to me.

"I wanted to ask you this, but…" He scratches the back of his head as he talks.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Are you going to return? I mean, will you ever come back to this universe?"

Someone had to ask that question. I sigh and tell him the truth. "I… don't fucking now!"

Issei's eyes wide open. "Eh? Oh… That's harder." His eyes moves to Rias-senpai, who shakes her head. "Do you think you could find a way to open the portal in Assiah? I mean, again, after this."

I look at him perplex. "What do you mean?"

Issei thinks about for a few seconds before replying. "I'm asking if you could send us back here. I mean, I want to come back here."

For some seconds, I don't understand what he's trying to say, but then information success in entering my brain. My eyes open wide as plates.

Issei grins as Kiba and Toujou come to his side. "I, I mean, we… We want to help you in this."

My jaw fell to the floor as I'm left perplex. "Are you kidding me!? You're telling me that you're willing to leave the AFU to help me?"

I didn't expect that.

"Yes's," Issei replies as it was nothing. "However, we need to make sure we're going to be able to come back."

Kiba grins while Toujou only nods.

"Guys, but…" Let me understand this. This guys are willing to risk their lives in some mysterious danger just to help me. "Why?"

Issei smiles as Kiba and Toujou stand behind him. "You're our friend. You pretty much saved our lives back there. If it wasn't for you, Kokabiel would have destroyed us merciless."

They're actually so much willing to help me? Wow. Guys… you...

"Oh, don't worry about Buchou. I already convinced her." The guy points at his master who's concentrating her power.

"If they go with you… You better send them back, or I'll never forgive you," she yells just before she finishes charging and turn to Himejima-senpai. "Akeno. Now!"

"Hai, Buchou."

The two women release their balanced power and the clash begins. We all keep silence as the powers maintain in the air and wait the portal to be created.

"So can we go?" Issei ask.

I sigh. "Okay. Thanks for giving me your aid." As Issei and the other two cheer, I turn to Rias-senpai. "I'm going to find a way to open the portal on my side. At what time can we do this?"

"I already discussed it with Issei, he'll tell you later. Now I think you should focus in this."

As she says those last words, the clash of powers experiments a change. A black hole is formed in the place where the two energies are competing with each other.

"The portal!"

The gate is open. We must cross if we want to go to Assiah. This is a high tension moment where…

"Yuki, why're you reading your mails?"

I just noticed. Yuki is casually checking her email in her phone. What the fuck is with that!?

"Sensei, someone sent me an email regarding my Sacred Gear."

I turn my eyes to her face. "W-what?"

"I said, someone sent me an email regarding my Sacred Gear..."

"I heard you! What I can't get is… where the hell did it come?"

"The sender address is Aza-boy ." And who is that? Isn't Grigori the name of the Fallen-Angels' organization? Miku told me about it when I first get to this place. Yuki mustn't know because we haven't explain her enough about the supernatural.

"According to this," Yuki keeps reading. "The name of my Sacred Gear is [Ganda's Gift]. Finally I have a name to call this thing…"

"Rin!" Issei shakes my shoulder. "Shouldn't we be entering by now?"

I turn to see the portal. Dammit! I forget about that. "Yes. I'm going first, follow me. Yuki, we talk later about that. Everybody, run after me!"

Without thinking about it much further, I close my distance with the black portal and jump through it.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

My body is now over something that I think is grass. I can only see darkness over me. Hum. That's normal. It's nighttime, doesn't it? I move my head…

"Ahmm!"

What? Now I realize that what is in front of my face isn't the dark sky. I have something solid over me. I move my head so I can take out this object from my eyes.

"Sensei… If you move in that way…"

And I realize that this solid object is Yuki's butt. "Woaaaaaahhh!" I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I realize the compromising position we're. The transportation between the universes must have made her fell over me. She quickly stands up and I do the same.

Fuck! She's all red and frowning. Yuki's so going to punch me... Even if I'm her Master. "Ehmm… It was an accident. I swear!"

"It's okay."

"Eh?" Just like that?

"Only…" Her face goes even redder. "Be gentler next time."

Mmm? What does she mean by that?

"Gyaak!"

"Pervert things aren't allowed."

I turn my gaze to those voices and witness how Toujou Koneko buries Issei's head in the ground like an ostrich. I don't need to ask to now that probably Issei had some situation similar to mine. It still surprises me that I didn't end up like my friend. Yuki must appreciate me some more.

"And we're back!" Kuro stretches his body as he walks around the place.

We're in the same clearing we visited two weeks ago, where I was first told that I would be going to another universe. In that time, Mephisto and Amaimon were the ones who opened the portal on this side, while in the AFU, that job was done by Sirzechs Lucifer and Serafall Leviathan.

"So this the universe of Assiah. Looks the same in my opinion," Kiba comments cheerfully as he admires the forest we're in.

"Remember that the Earth of the AFU and Assiah share same coordinates. It's very similar in many aspects, but there're some differences. One of them is that the town of Kouh Academy doesn't exist in this universe. You can notice that just by looking around."

Kiba's eyes show realization when I say this. As I finish talking to him, I hear a voice I, unfortunately, recognize.

"Ototooooo…. Time not seeing you."

I turn around and face Amaimon, the King of Earth. He's wearing his brownish green outfit as always and his I-don't-give-a-fuck face. Behind him, there's another person.

"It has been long, Young Prince."

This guy with horns like a goat and gray skin is… "Astaroth!"

This is the guy… the guy… the guy who first attacked me and fought with the Old Man long ago, when I first discovered my linage. In many ways, this monster is also culprit of the death of the Old Man.

"As-ta-roth!"

Rage builds inside me. I summon Kurikara and unsheathe it. I close my distance with the Demon King and swing my sword to cut his head. He jump out of the way causing a tree to take my mortal strike. I roar and shoot fire from the tip of my sword. He dodges all the attacks with some difficulty until one of them hits him in the chest and sends him backward.

"Oh, why this sudden attack?"

"You motherfucker! It's also your fault that Satan managed to kill the man who raised me. I'm killing you!"

The fury is increasing in my interior. I haven't feel this way since… at least since I left this universe two weeks ago. The rage didn't possess my like this not even when Yuki died in front of me.

"Stop." A very powerful grip takes control of my arm. I turn to see Amaimon with some serious expression. "We're here to help."

"Fuck that! Now, where the hell is Mephisto!? I need to ask him about Yukio and the others! He told me he would protect them" Even if the rage is taking control of me, I haven't forget why I return here.

"He isn't here."

I hear a high-pitched and childish voice. I move my gaze in the direction of the sound and find the small blond exorcist who used to go with me and the others to the cram school: Takara Nemu and his bunny puppet.

He continues, rather, the puppet continues talking. "I arranged this meeting without his knowledge. He isn't much into this mission, but I believe it must be done. Idiot, that's why I had to contact this two."

He points at Amaimon and Astaroth. What the fuck!? How the hell does he know the Demon Kings?

"Oi, Takara, tell me right now, how did you meet these guys?"

The boy doesn't reply and just shrugs. I truly want to punch him, but then I remember the not he sent me regarding my comrades' situation. I'm about to request more information, when…

"Did he calm down?" Astaroth asks with caution from the distance.

Before anyone could reply to him, a purple energy sphere is shot to his face. The horned demon steps back as smoke covers his head. We all turn around to the source of the attack and I feel my breath taken.

"Master's enemies are my enemies."

Miku has her hands pointed forward while her face is being covered by the scariest expression I have ever seen in her. More shots of energy are directed to Astaroth, who creates a light green moist barrier to protect himself. Miku's attack speed quickly destroys the shield.

"What's with this girl? At this point I'll be forced to at least make a counter."

The King of Roth is glaring at Miku, who continues her attacks towards him. He clearly wasn't expecting this situation. I take a look around and see Yuki plus the members of the Occult Research Club looking at the fight all tensed up. They can't understand the situation, but they're ready to fight if something happens.

I say this because Issei and Yuki have activated their Sacred Gears, Toujou has a fighting position and Kiba is wielding his holy-demonic sword. On the other hand, Takara is looking at the situation without any emotion on his face.

Then I feel Amaimon's grip fading. I take a look at his face and I almost jump of fear. Right now, he is showing a surprised expression that, is totally clear, doesn't go with his regular boring face.

"Impossible... he… actually met her."

Met her? What're you muttering?

"Astaroth! Don't counter, she's…"

"What're you saying, Amaimon-niisama? This girl… I can't believe it."

Astaroth doesn't fight back. He maintains himself dodging Miku's constant attacks. His face is also showing that he's kind of very much dumbfounded, just like Amaimon. I don't understand. What am I missing!?

"Argh!" I feel a hit in my back. I glare at Amaimon, responsible of that strike, but he says something that stops me from cutting him with Kurikara.

"Go and calm her down!"

Calm her… down? I take a look at Miku. She's going on rampage in a way that I would never have believe if I wasn't seeing it right now. How the hell will I be able to calm her down?

"You're an enemy of Master. You'll perish!"

At this point, Miku's movements go strange, just like in the battle against Kokabiel. Seems like she's "jumping" centimeters as she flies without wings. Now that I think about it, I have never seen in her the bat-like wings that devils from the AFU have. Ah, dammit! I need to calm her down.

"Miku! Miku! Mikuuuu!" I shout with all my lungs. "MIKUUUUUUUU!"

I expand my dragon-like wings and follow her as she keeps creating purple energy and unleashing it at Astaroth, who hasn't try to attack her in all the fight. It looks unlimited. She creates tons of attacks made of that purple energy, which, at this point, I don't get the feeling is regular demonic power. The purple energy also covers her entire body.

"Miku. It's enough!"

I hold her arm with force, but then, what she does strikes me like a dagger. My dear [Queen] turns around and I witness her eyes glowing purple. Her teeth have become sharp and her hands are now claws. My grip over her trembles, but I get the forces to maintain it. I don't know what happening to her is, but I can tell something. She's not a regular devil of the AFU as I used to believe.

"Miku, it's me. Rin."

Her glaring maintains on me for a while, but then it fades. The purple energy surrounding her lowers its pressure. The gleam on her eyes goes less violent while her nails and teeth return to normality. No, her teeth are still kind of sharp and her hands still has sharp nails.

"M-Master…"

"Yes, it's me. Please chill."

"I… I…" She takes a look around and teas form in her eyes when she sees that the clearing in almost destroyed. "I… did this? Why? Why couldn't I control myself?"

I can't know that. "Sorry, Miku. Zero clue."

I'm about to say something, but Amaimon and Astaroth get into the scene.

"Yes, is indeed her. Ototo found her, after all this time."

Eh? What're you talking about, Amaimon?

"It's a pleasure, despite our… argument. My Lady."

My Lady? Why're you calling her like that, Astaroth?

Miku's face goes pale after hearing these two. I'm about to ask when…

"Guys?" We see Issei carrying the sleeping bodies of Kiba and Toujou. "Kiba and Koneko-chan have fallen asleep. And I'm also feeling very tired right now."

"So Nii-san was right." I hear Amaimon giving his thoughts at loud. "The travel between universes takes all your energy."

Now I remember, when I went to the AFU I lost consciousness a bit after I reached there.

"Restore!" Yuki shouts activating her Sacred Gear and recovering all her energy. That's useful as I thought.

Meanwhile, Kuro has already fallen asleep over the grass while finally all the OCR members have been defeated by tiredness. Issei has fallen over Toujou and his hand ended between her thighs. He's going to suffer when she wakes up.

"M-Master…" I move quickly when I see Miku collapsing in front of me and hold her. "I'm… sorry."

"Don't worry, I also fell asleep in your arms some time ago, no?" The situation and that recall made me blush again.

"No… I'm sorry because… I can't understand it… I never act this way. I'm not like this. I never go on rampage, less without a reason. That at least… after I came to…"

Came… to? "Oi, Miku. What're you talking about?"

"Sorry… for lying to you…"

Astonishment fills my body. When did she lie to me? About what? I want to ask, but the woman already fell asleep. Finally noticing the state of my body, I know I'll be following her very soon… Much soon than I thought! I feel my body going down, but, luckily, Yuki stops our fall. Thanks, good night.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Sensei, wake up."

Mmmm…

"Wake up! Come on!"

I don't want to… I feel someone grabbing my arm and pulling it in a bad direction.

"O-oiiii!" I shriek at the pain. "Stop this!" I get rid of the grip and stand only to see it was Yuki, who did that wrestling movement to me. "What the fuck was that!?"

"I told you to wake up," my [Rook] replies annoyed. "You really sleep a lot, Sensei."

That's true, but… I look around and finally recall what the current situation is about. I left the AFU to rescue my comrades and I just woke up in this clearing were me and the others passed out.

"Okumura." Takara walks to me.

I glance at the small guy with the pink puppet. "Are you going to tell me what's going on? Where're my friends and Yukio? Who has them? What's that about the church not being what it used to be?"

Takara keeps staring at me as the puppet speaks with annoyed voice. "Oh, you're such a bother. You'll know all the details on the way. Now, you and your friends from the other universe, follow me to the car, which is parked in the road."

He turns his back and walk away from me, but he says something more. "That girl who didn't fall unconscious, Nayura Yuki, told me some things about that universe… AFU, right? I also would like to hear some things about it, especially regarding those demons you brought here."

"Oi!" I call him in rage. "You better tell me now!"

At this point, he already left the clearing. That idiot.

"Rin?"

"What!? Oh, it's you, Issei. What's going on?"

His face goes a bit uneasy. "How should I begin? Koneko-chan, Kiba, and I are in a universe we don't know. We tried to talk with Takara-san, but he told us that he would give us all the details in the car."

"As I didn't fall asleep thanks to my Sacred Gear, [Ganda's Gift], I spoke with the midget of the puppet." Yuki notifies me. "I did my best telling him about the AFU and how it works. Even I don't know much of the supernatural because I'm a new devil."

"I'm from this universe, so I also don't know much of the AFU, but I can tell you all about Assiah," I explain them.

The Gremory clan members and Yuki nod their heads.

"Amaimon-sama and Astaroth-sama left while you were sleeping," Kiba comments.

I take a look around and notice that those guys aren't here anymore. Tch. Like I miss their presence.

"Why're you calling them -sama?"

Kiba tilts his head to the side. "Aren't they important members of Gehenna?"

"Well, they're Demon Kings, so yes, but why?"

"We must behave respectfully. It's not so hard to get." Issei says, scratching the back of his head.

Hmm. I guess these guys are used to talk with higher ups, so they must have been forced to behave politely. I, on the other hand, don't care at all about my attitude towards the Demon Kings. I don't like them.

"We should be going. Takara-san said we must go the road," Kiba says as he turns around. "This way, right?"

I nod and see how he's followed by Toujou, Issei and Yuki. However, the [Pawn] comes to me again and points in some direction.

"Miku!"

In the distance I can see my [Queen] standing in front of a tree irradiating depression.

"When I woke up, she was already like this," Issei explains. "What's going on with her?"

I don't reply because I don't think I can give any good answer.

"She went berserker before. I didn't know she was that way."

"She isn't," I say it clearly. "I don't know what happened back there, but, I tell you, she's a nice sweet person."

Issei looks away and shrugs. "And what happened… no, forget it."

"What? Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Come on! Tell me."

"Okay." Issei sighs in defeat. "I want to know what happened to YOU back there. You looked scary."

He must be talking about when I attacked Astaroth. I kind of went wild at that precise moment. I'm not that much surprised about that fact itself. I'm surprised that I didn't see it coming. Normally, I would be aware if I ever let my flames control me.

However, since I crossed the portal to the AFU, it's like my body lost all tension and my flames never tried to control me as they ever did here in Assiah. I felt that I had finally managed to have them 100% under my will. Then I returned here and the first thing I do is attack Astaroth without thinking. At this point, I'm starting to think that my body reacts in some way to the universe I am.

"I snapped, Issei. Don't worry about me. Follow Kiba and wait in the road. I'm going to speak with Miku."

I don't say another word and walk to my [Queen]'s side. Seconds later, I heard Issei's steps leaving the clearing, which was really damaged by Miku when she attacked Astaroth.

"Oi." I call her when I reach her.

"..."

"Miku."

"..." Still no reply. The happy and sexy girl I know as Saigo Miku seems gone. In her place, there's someone sad surrounded by a powerful depression aura. I flick my tongue and move her head so she can eye contact me.

"Miku. Hear me out, now!"

For a few seconds, I don't know if I'm going to get an answer. Even her pupils look sad. Their purple gleam that always filled them it's almost gone. Luckily, her eyes meet mine.

"M-Mas-Master…"

"Hey, Miku. What's going on? I need you to tell me."

"I... I… I…"

It's almost as she couldn't speak. I'm getting pissed off. So, I held her tightly and raise the tone of my voice.

"Miku! What the hell happened then!? I want you to tell me why did you go on rampage just like…"

Just like me.

With this, she finally seems to snap a bit. "It's… because… I'm…" Her eyes get wet. "I'm sorry, I lied to you!"

I don't let her tears scare me and speak again. "I don't care. You're important to me, got that? If you lied to me and feel bad about it, just tell me the truth now."

She doesn't reply immediately and starts to play with her hands.

"You know… Master… Master wasn't the first visitor from Assiah who went to the AFU."

I'm not? Okay… No, wait! "You mean there are others who came from Assiah and crossed the portal to the AFU?"

Miku nods. "Only one, actually."

She looks directly into my eyes.

"Me."

I'm left astonished and with my eyes the side of plates.

"My…" Miku continues talking. "My mother… she was a human from Assiah, but my father…"

My mouth falls as I start to realize what she's saying.

"My father is a demon of Gehenna. I'm a hybrid, just like Master."

Woooooooooooooooahhhhhhh! Unexpected! This is clearly unexpected. The sweet Miku is a half-human, half-demon. Both parts from outside the AFU. I can't believe it. But, it's also the first time I meet a hybrid like me.

"So, you're like me. That's not bad. You're a great person, so I don't care of your roots. We're in similar situations after all. I have the blood of Satan and you have the blood of some other demon of Gehenna."

"There's more."

What else!?

"My father…" Miku, at this point, almost look like she suffers every time she pronounces a word. "My father isn't just some other demon of Gehenna. He's…"

I'm getting a bad…

"My father is the Second Demon King, Samael. I'm the daughter of the King of Time."

… feeling.

….

….

….

…

She's the daughter of the clooooooown!?

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

OUT OF THE STORY

**Rin:...**

**Issei: Etto… Are you okay?**

**Rin:...**

**Issei: Rin?**

**Rin:...**

**I don't think he'll be able to respond to stimulus in a while.**

**Issei: :(**

Now, to the readers. So, tell me, were you expecting that? xD

**IMPORTANT: From next chapter on, I'll be taking into stuff of the Ao no Exorcist manga. Stuff that was revealed in the arc that don't exist in the anime adaptation. So I suggest to have read the last arcs of the manga to continue this fic. It's not mandatory, I'll take content but I kind of mix it up with some original ideas. But if you're planning to read the manga one of these days, this fic will become kind of a spoiler.**

I'm sorry. I probably should have said this sooner. The Ao no Exorcist side of this crossover is a combination of the anime-verse and the manga-verse. A combination + some original ideas of mine.

Replies before leaving the keyboard:

**TO PersonaQeminod1:** Oh, I better keep quiet about that ;) Thanks for the review.

**TO grandshadowseal:** I thought a lot to get an interesting background for Yuki. Thank for the review.

**TO Telron:** I'm happy that you're liking the way this story is going. Thanks for the review.

**TO Neroj:** Truth to be told, English isn't my native language, but my school had a great level of English and that allows me to communicate easily in that language. However, now that I'm in university I don't read nor practice it in an academic way. The only English I get in contact with is in videogames and LNs. So I'm a bit rusty in that department. About the deal of Rin being able to say God's name, you shall remember that he can do a lot of stuff different from the devils of DxD, for example, reading fragments of the Bible. Thanks for the review.

**TO christian. 1: **I'm happy that you didn't leave the story at that point. I have received a lot of reviews of people saying they wouldn't continue reading this because of my grammar. Thanks for your review and giving another chance to this fic of mine.

**TO Master of Dragons God**: Haha! Thanks. I'm glad you're liking each chapter.

**TO Guest:** I'm sorry, but I don't speak French. Nevertheless, I can tell you aren't happy with last chapter. Next time please use English or Spanish. Those're the language I speak and can understand. I hope you like this chapter better.

**TO coronadomontes**: ¡Gracias! – Thanks!

**TO AnimeMasterDub: **I'm happy you think that. Thanks for the review.

**_Fav, Follow and most important: Review! Sebaspe out_**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry, for the delay. Explanation and replies at the end of the chapter.

BEWARE: This is long! 12,8k words!

**Update February 10: Some spell and grammar checked.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist nor Highschool DxD.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 10: Infiltration into the unknown**

**(Issei's POV)**

Let's recapitulate all the events of this night. First, Buchou was informed of a communication coming from Assiah, the universe where Rin was born. She told him the news and helped him to return to Assiah. Kiba, Koneko-chan and I decided to go along with him and the members of his peerage. Mostly because he's our friend and helped us a lot in the problem we had with Kokabiel.

So, we're now in another universe, riding a vehicle in the middle of a forest road. Our group consists of me, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Rin, Saigo-senpai, Nayura, Kuro and that "friend" of Rin, Takara Nemu, who's talking through a bunny puppet. We head to one of the bases of the True Cross order, the most important organization of exorcist in Assiah, which, according to Takara, has become corrupted.

The story that Takara told us was that Rin and his comrades used to work for the True Cross order as an exorcist, always trying to protect the people from evil demons. However, Rin's situation regarding his linage forced him to escape to the AFU. Well, we already knew that as Rin told us back then when he first joined the school. After he was gone, suddenly, without any expectation, the organization kind of went to hell.

There were a lot of treasons within the higher ups. Many exorcists changed their methods and instead of fighting demons to save the people, they started to kill devil only to have control over the ones they should be protecting. However, there were some that didn't follow this new tendency and cut their ties with the True Cross Order.

These now considered rogue exorcists created a Resistance against the new True Cross Order. Takara and Rin's comrades are in that group. Nevertheless, he told us that the True Cross has much more money and technology than the Resistance, so they're having a hard time dealing with the organization and, at the same time, with the demons.

"In one of their encounters with the True Cross, Okumura's brother and his friends were captured and taken to this prisoner camp," Takara tells us as the minivan keeps following the road towards our destination. "They have outstanding tech and… Okumura! Damn punk, are you listening to me?"

I turn my gaze towards Rin, who is sitting looking at his feet with dead eyes. I don't know what happened to him, but he doesn't look much in his senses. He hasn't spoken in this whole trip and that's weird for him. Nayura and Saigo-senpai, his peerage, are by his side trying to pull him back to reality.

What happened in his conversation between him and Saigo-senpai? How weird it is that from time to time I hear him muttering something like "daughter of the clown, daughter of the clown, daughter of the clown…"?

What clown?

"Master is…. a little stressed right now," Saigo-senpai tries to defend him. "Please, Takara-kun, be patient with him."

"We can't be more patient," Takara replies, as always, via his puppet. "Because we're already here. Everyone out of the vehicle."

We follow his orders and exit the minivan, which I haven't been able to see its driver's face. Now is impossible because the vehicle is gone.

"Oi, Okumura. Return to your senses now, punk. Tch. Now other way."

After saying those words, Takara pulls out a mysterious hammer from his clothes. By mysterious I mean it looks like a toy hammer for 4 years old kids. What is he planning to do with that? As I think about that, the boy lifts the tool up and swings it over Rin's head. What kind of game is he….?

BUMP

"Aaah! Fuck!" Rin falls to the floor after getting a single hit of the "toy". What's with that thing?! How did that little guy or that tool have the enough force to throw to the floor the son of Satan? Luckily, I think it actually helped. "Why the fuck did you do that?" Rin asks angered as he stands up patting his head.

"Stop whining and listen. Everyone listen!"

I'm starting to dislike this midget. I already miss the AFU, my family, comrades and, most important… I miss Buchou's oppais!

BUMP

"Auch! Koneko-chan! Why have you just punched my gut?"

"You were thinking lewd stuff."

"That's…" Well, it's true, but… Kiba put his hand on my shoulder to remind me that I also should be listening to Takara's explanation.

"As we were saying, the True Cross Order has tech that goes beyond 20 years from the one that the rest of the world use. In this base we'll probably run into some of these techs, so we have decided that we're going to use stealth. Any problems?"

"Why can't we just go straight ahead?"

We all turn towards Rin, who just asked that. Takara's puppet sighs and answers. "Because we won't be able to reach and free the prisoners if we fight with them. They are very strong, learn that!"

I exchange looks with Kiba and Koneko-chan. We, the Gremory team, know that we can never low our guard against an enemy. If he, the one who knows more about this exorcists of Assiah, says we should go stealthy, I think is wiser to listen to him.

Although, Takara doesn't have any idea of our battle power. He probably is thinking of us like humans, even if we already told him that we're devils. Maybe we…

"Hey, Takara. We…" I move my finger pointing Kiba, Koneko-chan and my person. "... We have battle skills that can help in case we have to fight. Guys, what about if we show them to him?"

Kiba nods and takes a running stance. Then he leaves the spot and quickly reaches a really far place. He comes back and now is beside me as just a pair of seconds ago. Takara doesn't show any facial emotion, so I don't know if he's impressed or not. Alright. I eye contact Koneko-chan and she slowly walks towards a tree. She grabs the trunk and, without much problem, lift the entire plant. My kouhai then throws it away before she returns to our side.

I summon my [Boosted Gear] and explain what it does. "With this, I can double my power every 10 seconds. Also, I can give that power to another person."

Giving that basic explanation, we stare at Takara, or rather, at his puppet, as he has been only talking through that damn toy.

"Well, we see you can be helpful instead of hindrances. But it's better if we keep our heads down in this place." His puppet opens its mouth and says that with the voice of a character from a kid's TV show.

If he says that…

"I also can do a lot of stuff!" Nayura Yuki interrupts us. We turn to her as she walks towards a tree. Nayura makes a roll kick and break the trunk making the entire plant fall. She points at herself and poof her chest all proud. "I'm Sensei's [Rook]."

Ignoring the lively way she joined the talking, I want to explain that by Sensei, she means Rin. I don't know why she's calling him that way, but right now we have more important matters. Takara has already seen all our powers. Considering that Saigo-senpai showed her skills when not more than an hour ago she suddenly started to attack Rin's onii-san, the Demon Lord Astaroth…sama.

"Very well, but as we said, is better to keep our heads low. Now follow me."

And those are the orders of the puppet's boy. Something that I just recalled, that Buchou told me the day after the battle against Kokabiel.

**Flashback**

"Nayura Yuki is a good addition to Rin-kun's peerage."

"You think so, Buchou?"

"Indeed," the beautiful Rias Gremory replies with a smile that makes my heart jump. We're currently in the Occult Research Club organizing some documents. "Ise, you didn't notice?"

"Mmm…" I don't know what she means exactly. "I didn't noticed anything special… Except, that she was as powerful as Koneko-chan."

"Exactly. What can you guess by that? A girl that was reincarnated as a devil that same night showed equal power to someone who has been in my peerage for many years."

"So she's very talented."

I can only think about that. I'm not a talented person. I don't have skill for magic nor big strength. I only have my Boosted Gear to help me in all the battles I come across. Without it, I'm kind of doomed.

"Rather," Buchou continues talking. "I would describe her as a genius."

"A genius? Buchou, I don't believe that Nayura Yuki is genius. I heard from Matsuda that her grades are average. Well, she probably would be a genius in sports."

"Not just sports, Ise. Any physical activity. That includes fighting and it helps that her force was already high far higher for a normal high school female student."

Indeed, Nayura's physical capabilities are famous in the school. Really famous. All the sports clubs want her for their own. However, I heard she never focused in a single activity rather than practice whenever she wanted. That's why she don't have any recognition outside the school as she never participated in important competitions against other academies.

"She already knew how to use her new devil strength. Nayura-san was helpful in our clash against Kokabiel."

That's true. I remember that moment when Saji tied Kokabiel's arm with his Absorption Line and he needed the help from the [Rooks] of our teams. Nayura, along Koneko-chan, were able to fulfil the task of containing that monstrous fallen-angel while the rest kept attacking.

Buchou keeps talking. "Yes, Rin-kun acquired a good [Rook]. Now, I'm only worried about…" She stops speaking there.

"Buchou?"

"…It's not important right now. The next class is about to start. Let's return to the main building."

**Flashback end**

And that's it. Continuing with the current situation, our group do as Takara says (Rin reluctantly, needing Saigo-senpai to calm him before he starts to yell again) and walk through the forest towards this base of the corrupted True Cross Order.

"Is there really a base here… wow."

We come out in an enormous clearing. There is a big military-like camp with many buildings and reflectors. All of us stare, except for Takara, at the facility with amazement. From here I can see many military vehicles and even tanks! In the air a helicopter patrols the area. There is a proper big entrance with a checkpoint where vehicles keep entering and leaving the place. Takara gives and step to the base's direction…

"Oi, Takara!" Rin shouts blocking his way. "That's a fucking fortress. How do you expect us to pass the fence and infiltrate in there?!"

"…" Takara pass by his side without even looking at him.

"You stop there damn midget!"

"Do you want to rescue your friends?"

"Yes!" Rin is taken back. "O-of course I want! But…"

"What Okumura-kun is trying to say," Kiba intervenes with politeness trying to stop the argument. "Is that we need a concrete plan? Do you have it, may I ask?"

Takara nods and his puppet opens its mouth again. "The Resistance managed to get Intel that there is a section of the fence which isn't electrified."

Wait, the fence is electrified? These guys don't take things easy at all, right?

He continues his explanation. "I have the location of the control room. We'll get in there to find out where are the prisoners and free them. At the same time, I'll send a signal to blow away one of the reactors that gives energy to the whole base. It'll be a good distraction."

"What about if we run into some guards?" Saigo-senpai, Rin's [Queen], asks with seriousness. Even with the mini-skirt maid uniform she's wearing, this woman can act all mature and respectable. As expected of someone raised by Grayfia-san.

"We're going to find the guards routine in the control room. Before that… we can only keep our heads low."

We follow Takara and make our way to one of the sides of the True Cross Order's facility. No we have to go through that fence.

"Alright." Rin smiles and put a hand on the hilt of his katana. He'll break the fence I guess.

Nevertheless, Takara put his hands to stop him. "If you bring out your flames right now you'll compromise the entire mission."

"Don't fuck with me!" Rin looks pissed off. "How do you wanna enter, midget?" He says with an annoyed expression.

Before something happens, Kiba intervenes. "Allow me." The [Knight] takes the chance and summons a sword. In a blink of an eye, he makes some accurate movements with the blade and now we have a nice hole in the fence that we can use to enter.

The group begins to walk following Takara to the place where the control center should be located. I only know that the True Cross Order have a lot of military power and tech, besides their knowledge to fight demons. Although that knowledge goes for the ones who belong to Gehenna. As we move in the place, the seven of us stick in the shadows…

"To the floor." Takara drops down and lowers his head. Of what is he…?

"Ise-kun!" Kiba palms my back telling me to do the same. I, as all the others, do that and look around trying to see what we're hiding from.

BRRRRRR

A flying object moves near our position. We're currently in a section of the facility that doesn't have reflectors, so darkness surrounds us. Luckily, I'm a devil so with my vision this is no problem. I don't know how Rin's body work, but he shouldn't be having any troubles because he hadn't complained at all until now. However, I wonder how Takara is doing.

"Drone."

I hear Takara's word and focus my gaze again in the flying object. No way. Two small airscrews. An airplane-like form. A little bigger than a microwave. It stops and a green laser moves around, scanning the machine's surroundings. The laser goes above our heads, if we hadn't throw to the floor it would have detected us. After that, it continues flying and patrolling the base.

That was a drone…

"A fucking drone!" Rin raises his voice as we stand up, but Nayura and Saigo-senpai manage to shut him before he alerts the machine.

I can't believe it. These guys have a drone patrolling the place. I remember reading online that only some countries' armies had those.

"Let's move, quickly." Takara starts to walk again. "Or the next one will notice us."

"Next one?" Nayura asks surprised.

"They probably have dozens….. We told you that the True Cross Order had developed outstanding technology."

"Takara, how long have I been out?" Rin asks with concern in his voice.

"27 days."

"Master, remember, the time is the same in the three universes."

As Saigo-senpai said, according to the information that Ajuka-sama managed to get, which Buchou told me before leaving, the AFU share the same timeline and coordinates with Assiah and Gehenna. Anyway, we continued moving through the facility. In the way, we encountered more drones that forced us to hide.

We also ran into human guards, all of them heavily armored. They carried their assault rifles and grandees, used mask and bulletproof jackets. I have never fought against someone with a gun. I express my concerns to Kiba.

"I haven't either, but our bodies should be able to withstand normal bullets… However, we still would suffer a lot of pain."

Oh, boy. I don't like the idea of having my body pierced by bullets. I hate it in here. Dude… I really don't want to be here. But, my comrades and I took the decision of helping Rin. We can't go back. The team moves through the base carefully hiding of and avoiding cameras, guard and drones. Also, there is a helicopter patrolling the place searching for any suspicious activity using its reflector.

"The control room is inside that building." Takara points at some specific edification located many meters from us.

"Cool, let's break in and do whatever we have to do there. And let's rescue Yukio and the others." Rin don't mind anything and moves towards the building.

"Wait! Okumura! Wait! There's still more planning to do!" Takara calls him back.

"What more planning? Let's just jump to do it."

"You know that if you fuck this up we won't be able to rescue anyone."

Those words stop Rin as he had been hit by an invisible punch. He clicks his tone and returns to us. "So what do we do?"

"There's a small edification in front of the building. From its looks, it seems to be a storage room. It's in front of our objective, so we're going to hide and then infiltrate the building. Do you copy it?"

We all nod. The group moves to the storage room and confirms it's empty. Empty of people and stuff. Probably they are going to clean it or something, so they have taken all the items out. We decide to send people to do some of scout job. Those people are Nayura, Koneko-chan and Kuro.

As we wait for them to return, I get close to Rin and ask him in a low tone: "Why Takara is always speaking in plural?"

"Who knows? I think he believes that his damn puppet is alive, or something."

…..Okay.

"There's something coming."

That's what Nayura says when she and the others returns to our temporal base.

"What did you see?" Rin asks them.

"I saw a…. Big thing I have only seen in movies and mangas."

"Eh?"

BUMP

BUMP

We pick through the door of our little temporal base and see…

"What's that?"

I barely can hear Kiba's doubt because I'm trying to recover my air for the surprise. What is moving in front of the building is a biped robot of almost 6 meters (19.68 feet aprox) with a main body the size of a small elephant. It has cannons and machine guns in several parts of its body, besides it has some lights that should be sensors.

There's no other way to define this machine. It's a war drone. It couldn't look more sci-fi!

**(A/N Imagine it as a geeko from the Metal Gear Solid games, but this one doesn't have any biological parts. It's metal only with an IA)**

"Oi, Takara!" Rin grabs the small boy's head and makes him look at him. "Why didn't you say they were using things like those?!"

"...We told you that they had outstanding tech. Although, that's a new model. The True Cross Order… they are truly advancing."

"What are we going to see next? Evangelions!?"

"Be quiet punk, or it will locate us… to the floor!"

As he finish to say those words, I move my gaze to the outside of the storage room we're hiding. The drone has turn to the building's direction, like it had detected us. With huge steps, the big guy walks towards us. Are we done?

"Quickly, hide under the windows so his sensors and cameras can't see us."

"No time for that shit. I gonna take this piece of rubbish down!"

"Okumura, stop right now!"

"Yeah, Rin calm down."

Takara and I try to stop Rin from unleashing his flames and fighting with the drone. Man, this guy has been… How could I describe it? Volatile? Yeah, he has been more volatile than ever since I met him. He seems bitterer, like he would punch anyone who pissed him off. It reminds me the first day after meeting him, when I didn't know him enough well.

First, I thought it was due to the frustration and worry about his friends, who trapped in this place, but now that I think about it, he wasn't like this when he first received the news. He didn't behave like this when he was… when he was still in the AFU.

"If you attack him, even if you defeat him, it'll send an alarm and the mission will be over."

"Damn it!" Rin, clenching his teeth, put down his katana.

He proceeds to duck and hide with the others just below the window. The only person who is still standing is…

"Saigo-senpai, quickly hide… Why're you charging your magic?" Saigo-senpai is currently standing in front of us, while we hide under the window in order to avoid the drone's detection.

"Miku?" Rin calls her trying to get her attention.

"I'll destroy it."

"Hey!"

"Wait a minute!"

"Saigo-senpai, stop!"

We try to prevent her for blowing off our cover. However, she's about to release her demonic power. This is seriously bad.

"Mikuuuuu!" Rin stands up again and grabs her shoulders. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like… well me?"

Saigo-senpai blinks a few times and stop preparing her attack. "Master…. I…. this place… this place… is changing me…"

"You both need to hide!" Interrupting all of this, Kiba shouts them. Dammit! The drone is already scanning through the window. I can see a green laser moving across the room searching for something fishy.

Rin takes her [Queen]'s hand and almost jumps under the window just before the sensor detected them. Or I hope it didn't detect them. If not, our cover would be blown off. The green laser scan the room a pair of times. We stay quiet hiding ourselves under from it, almost pushing the wall and maintaining our bodies really compressed against the wall.

The laser moves through the entire room, as if the drone knew we're hiding here. It barely stay away from our legs. Seconds pass. I'm getting a little uncomfortable here. The thing, I'm sitting between Kiba and Koneko-chan, and my hand is touching her young tight. Is a nice feeling and luckily she hasn't realized… till now. When she does…

"I think it's retreating," Nayura comments as she peeks through the window. "Yep. It's turning around and…. Is walking away from here."

"So, we're safe for now," Kiba comments as he cleans some sweat from his forehead.

"Think so." I need to stretch my body a little. We have been like an entire minute hiding under the window and we had to compress our bodies.

Then something cuts my thoughts.

"What's wrong with you, pair of idiots?" Takara's puppet spits that into Rin's and Saigo-senpai's face. "Do you want to ruin this mission?"

Rin's face distorts into an angered one and grabs the boy by the shirt's collar. "Oi, you damn midget, you can say whatever the fuck you want to me, but don't insult her."

"Mater, is okay…"

"No, it isn't. I'm truly going to punch him."

"I'm also going to punch him." Nayura Yuki gets in the discussion and yells at Takara. "You have been ordering us since we came to this Assiah universe. Who put you in charge?"

"Myself. I'm the only one who knows how to deal with this situation…"

This is getting out of control. I don't know how to end this argument. So, I have to rely in… "Kiba, a little help please."

My comrade understands my request and walks towards them. "Excuse, don't…"

"You don't look like wanting to save your brother."

"You…" Rin close the distance between his face and Takara's.

"Okumura-kun. Takara-kun. Please, remember the mission…"

"You better don't fuck with me using that, midget." And my blond friend is ignored again. There's no other way, I also should put between them.

"Guys." I put my hands on their shoulders softly. "If we start to fight against each other, there won't be any way to complete this mission and save the prisoners including Rin's friends and brother."

Rin moves his gaze towards me for a pair of seconds, then he leaves Takara's collar alone. The other guy falls to the floor, but quickly stands up before taking the dust from his clothes.

"Now we leave this storage room and head to the control room," he says pointing at the closest building to the one we're in right now. "I'll open the door with a lock pick."

"Let me do some scout job before." Kiba opens the door of the storage room and peek outside the building just before leaving our line of sight. Some moments later he returns. "We can cross."

We're about to go to the control room, but Rin calls our attention. "Guys, I need to speak something with Miku and Yuki. Can you go ahead?"

Takara doesn't even look at him, but he replies. "Hurry. We're in the front building."

The teams leaves the storage room without the Okumura Peerage. I believe those three will need to speak a few things.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**(Rin's POV)**

I see the Gremory guys leave the room along Takara and I stay with Kuro and my peerage. We stay in silence until I finish thinking how to start this talking.

"Miku, Yuki…"

"I'm so sorry, Master. My behavior have been unacceptable." Miku lowers her head in apologize.

"Miku, calm down I'm not mad."

"I truly don't have any excuse…"

"Miku…"

"Whatever punishment…"

"Miku! Chill, I'm not pissed off."

"Miku-san, please calm down!"

"Haai!" Our shouts manage to bring my [Queen] back to reality.

"Miku, there's something going on. I can see that. Tell me. You know you can trust me," I tell her trying to be the most supportive I can.

The woman, who is a year older, than me moves her gaze to the floor. "I… I don't know. I have never behaved like this."

"I know. You aren't like me." She isn't the kind of girl who would just lose control when she's in danger or pissed off. "Are you stressed for something? Or, is it…You didn't like coming to Assiah, do you?"

Miku sighs before replying. "I wasn't prepared to return to my old home."

"Wait, how is this your old home?" Yuki asks completely confused. "You didn't say that you were born in that… Which was its name? The Underworld!"

"I was raised most of my life there, but I was born…" Miku extends her hands. "Here. And that's not the most important."

Here we go again.

"I'm the daughter of the second Demon King from Gehenna, Samael."

"No way!" Kuro's eyes open bigger than when he sees delicious food.

On the other hand, my left eye twitches when that precise information breaks through in my brain again. I… I just can't deal with that! It's drilling my head! When she first told me, I almost burst out in flames. I don't know what to think out of this situation. Much less, what to do.

Miku, the hot girl that has been helping me all this last month in the AFU was actually the daughter of Mephisto, that fucking clown! If I think it much further, I won't be able to forget that…

"So you're Sensei's nephew?"

"Yiaaaaaahhhh!" I shout out as I cover my ears.

"Both have the same hair color and similar eyes," Kuro adds looking at Miku's figure, comparing it to Mephisto's.

"Yiaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

The girls ignore my attempts to escape reality and continue talking as I shout. "You're Sensei's family. Good. I have more chances," Yuki says as she gives Miku a confident smile.

Chances of what? I'm about to ask, but my [Queen] speaks first.

"Wait a second, Yuki-chan. Even if our demon sides are related, our human sides don't."

"So, it's like being half-brothers."

"We have human bodies. Enhanced with demon power, but in the end, human bodies."

"Sensei's tail doesn't agree."

"…"

I think Miku has been taken back. However, what she said is kind of true. Indeed, my body is the one of a human, but it counts with many "gehennanic" characteristics like the big force, endurance, resistance, my flames and the most resembling, my tail. All those aspects are what define me as a hybrid. A half demon, half human.

…..Now I feel like asking:

"Miku, where is your tail?"

The girl looks at me for a few seconds with surprise in her face, but then she moves her face and her cheeks are filled with a pink tone. "Master… are you asking a girl to tell you what's under her clothes?"

…

…

…

And I feel my blood filling my face. "N-no! Nononononono! I'm not asking you that! No, I want to know about your body… That didn't sound good… What I'm trying to say is… You're teasing me!"

"Master, your reaction is so cute." She covers her mouth with her hand and laughs.

"Tch." I cross my arms and turn around.

She always teases me like this. This month living alone with her have been… kind of difficult. Many times she woke up in the morning hugging me while I was sleeping wearing a simple lingerie. Other times, when eating, she tries to feed me herself….. Putting the food on her lips!

It's not like I disliked those actions. I'm a boy and to have a girl making all this sexy stuff is kind of a dream become true, more if the girl in question is as hot as Miku. However, it's kind of bothersome because I know she's just doing it to tease me and I truly don't know how to react. I talked to Issei about this and he told me that he was in the same situation with Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai. Although, he enjoys it a lot more than I do.

"Anyway, do you have a tail too?" Yuki's question to Miku takes me away from my inner reflections.

Miku makes a disgust expression. "Fine, I'll show you if that's what Master desires."

Cool….. Wait! Is she about to…?

The girl turns around and starts to lift her skirt in front of my face. Wooooooooow! "M-Miku! Stooooooooooop! Oh, you truly have one."

Right above her panties, her thin lewd panties (nosebleed incoming), there's a cute little rabbit-like tail. Is very similar to the one of Usamaro. Well, now I know why I never noticed until now. She could easily hide it under her underwear. And it is….

"Yeah, very cute." I stretch my hand towards it, but something hits it. "Ouch!"

"Sensei, you have been staring at Miku-san's butt for too long." Yuki frowns and put her body between me and Miku.

I move my gaze away trying to keep appearances. Good thing that the mood is much more relaxed by this point. However, there are still more questions. "Miku, anyway, why do you think that you aren't acting like you usually do?"

"Mmm." Miku put one of her delicate fingers under her beautiful chin. "I can't tell why. But I know that since we crossed the portal I have been feeling more annoyable. I think that if I had a fly bothering me, I would probably blast it with my powers instead of ignoring it."

"Since we appeared in Assiah?"

I try to think about it. Maybe her memories from this place aren't good so she just hate to be here, but she doesn't want to admit it. "You didn't have a nice time here, in Assiah, right?"

That last question could be difficult to deal for her. She could have suffered a lot here. I didn't have a nice childhood and if the Old Man, Yukio and the others priests from the monastery hadn't been there, hell, probably I would be a psycho by now. Without them…

Miku pales and she shifts her gaze to other place. "No… I… I was happy here."

"Really?"

"Yes. I lived with my mother in a small cattle in front of a lake. We grew rice and there were a lot of fruit trees. I was indeed happy with my life."

I guess I was wrong. However, Miku continues speaking and her tone of voice goes lower.

"But… there was a day… Demons attacked us and my mother… Oka-san…. She…"

Tears fell from her eyes and she covers her face with her hands. I'm left speechless. I wasn't that wrong. Something went seriously bad here.

"Miku, calm down. I shouldn't have asked that out of the blue." I know I did similar with Yuki, but that time I was sure about myself. Now, with all that has happened, I'm not prepared to give a speech. I don't know how to deal with this! Yukio is always telling me that I should think about the others' feelings, but I'm not good in that so I just go and say what I think.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Miku wipes the tears and takes a huge breath. "Bad things happened. Yes, but I don't think that's the only reason of my behavior."

"It's okay. Don't worry." I don't want to ruin more the mood. "Do you remember how did you end up in the AFU?

Miku sighs and moves her gaze to the floor before replying with a low voice. "I don't know."

I'm left without voice due to her answer. She doesn't know?

"I was very young when I left Assiah. There was a…" Her breath goes more forced, but she controls it and relaxes again. "It was a bad day when many things happened."

"Miku-san, what are you saying?" Yuki, as me, is confused.

"I woke up in the Earth of the AFU. How did I? Why? I don't know at all. I only recall losing consciousness and waking up just to be picked up by the Gremory household."

I hear some noise behind me and turn around just to see Kiba opening the door of the storage room. "Excuse me, but the door of the building is already opened. Takara is asking us to proceed with the mission."

After he notifies that, he leaves again. I move my eyes to Miku and speak. "We'll speak later about everything. We need to deal with this shit first. Let's go."

I leave the storage room with Miku, Yuki and Kuro following my footsteps. We join the Gremory guys and Takara, who're waiting for us in the entrance of the building where our objective lays.

"Hear me out," he begins talking in a low voice. "There're guards patrolling the building and cameras."

"How're we going to reach the control room without getting noticed?" Kiba asks, peeking through the door into the building.

"We'll have to infiltrate in the building knocking out everyone, or killing if necessary, until we reach our objective."

"Killing?" Issei and I mutter at the same time.

"Is… this for real." Yuki looks at me with doubt all written in her face.

Damn. I think I can deal with the fact of killing someone in order to save another people, but Yuki is new into this dangerous worlds of the demons. How can I explain her that there will be times where you have to fight with all your force and that your foes won't endure it?

Luckily, Miku comes in my rescue. "Yuki-chan can easily knock out any person we encounter. Isn't it right?"

"…" Yuki opens her mouth and closes it again. She makes some thinking expression and a few seconds later, she replies. "I… guess so…" Some resolution returns to her face and she smiles proudly. "Yeah! A single fist is all I need to make them drop."

The girls give a huge laugh then. She gets so cocky sometimes, but it's cool. Is cool that Yuki can take this whole situation more lightly.

"Listen up." Takara calls our attention towards him again. "The only ones that are going to enter the building are me, Kiba Yuuto, as he had shown to be fast and precise, and Okumura. The rest will wait here. Got it?"

We all nod. "Kuro should also join us," I suggest pointing at my familiar. "He's fast and silent."

Takara nods and opens the door of the building. The four of us enter watching our steps and making the less noise. We move towards a wall to get some cover and watch carefully a hallway we want to cross.

"The control room should be in the second floor and there should be a staircase after crossing this hallway and the one in the left."

After the explanation of the kid with the pink puppet, I send Kuro to check the hallway and the next intersection. He comes back in less than a minute and tells me that there are a pair of guards walking towards our position.

"When they come closer, Okumura and Kiba, knock them out after I give you the signal."

We nod. I listen carefully to be prepared to do my movement. I hear the sound of footsteps coming in our direction. Those two guards are chatting casually. They are very close. Takara gets a metal spherical object from his clothes.

"What's that?" I ask in a low voice.

"5… 4… 3… 2…" He throws it from our cover. "1… Go."

I take a pair of seconds to understand what he's asking, but when I see Kiba leaving our cover I recall that I should knock one of the guards."

So I also leave our cover and head into the hallway where the guards have been blinded by some stun grenade. I quickly reach one of them. Kiba is already shocking the other with his arm trying to make him loose his consciousness. I, on the other hand, just go the fast way. My fist reaches the face of the guard and he fells to the floor completely knocked out.

"Good. Move the bodies. There is a closet right there. Hide them in there." Takara joins us and points a near closet where we can fit the two unconscious bodies.

"Kuro, make watch in the intersection with the next hallway in case some other guards come in our direction."

"Sure."

A pair of seconds later, both unconscious men are locked inside the closet all tight. Hahaha! With those marine suits and their masks they will probably end up very sweaty.

"Rin!"

"Kuro, what's going on?"

"There's another coming from the halfway left to the intersection."

I exchange looks with Takara and Kiba, just in time when someone is turning the left corner. I curse, Takara starts to pull out something from his suit, but Kiba only mutters a single word.

"Sword Birth."

The blond boy summons a sword and dashes towards the guard with his God-like speed. The guy using a modern war outfit almost jumps when he sees Kiba going for him. He aims his rifle, but, luckily, the [Knight] manages to put his sword under the guard's neck before he has the chance to put the finger in the trigger.

Silence envelops the place. It was silent in the first place, but now it feels quieter. The guard drops his assault rifle to the floor and raises his hands. Kiba looks at his eyes with impassiveness and keeps maintaining their eye contact (the guard has a mask so I don't know if he's actually looking into the blond boy's eyes). Then he sighs and, with a quick movement, he moves to the back of the man before shocking him and leaving him in the floor.

Uff. That was close. I don't want to see any person dying, even if they belong to the organization that has my brothers and friends captured. The same we belonged not so much ago. Now is time to proceed.

The team walk to the intersection and take cover in the left wall. We check our right and confirm that nobody see our backs. I send Kuro again to investigate and notify us of any threads.

"There is one in the top of the stairs. I barely managed to prevent him from finding me. He got many guns and grenades."

That's what Kuro said. Taking out a guy in that position could be hard. "Any ideas?"

Takara holds his bunny puppet up. "I summon you, Surprise Box Dabulus!"

Just after he finished his words, a strange green and red box with a clown smile drown appears out of nowhere. Did he just summoned it from Gehenna?

"I didn't know you were a Tamer."

"Go," he whispers to it, ignoring my words. Instantly, the box starts to float up and reach the roof.

The object, or rather, the demon with box form, travel across the hallway towards the stairs where the guard is watching. From our cover, I see it going above the guy, so he doesn't notice. What is Takara planning to do? As I think about it, the demon floats behind the guard and opens, releasing a small cloud of dust.

"What's this!? Who…?"

BUMP

The guy falls to the ground. Just like that.

"Was that a…?" Kiba begins to ask. "…some kind of smoke bomb?"

"It's a demon from Gehenna," Takara explains. "Its name is Surprise Box Dabulus. As its name says, it can surprise its enemies. Let's go on. We just have to climb those stairs."

After hiding that last guard's body in the closet (I wonder how we actually managed to fit them in there) and watching how the Surprise Box Dabulus disappeared in a smoke cloud, we climb the stairs to the second floor. Right now I should be making use of the situation and asking Takara some question like why didn't he show his Tamer skills before.

However, there are more important things to do right now. We walk another hallway, this time without finding any vigilance with the exception of a camera, which Kuro managed to disconnect so we could pass. The three of us eventually reach a notorious door.

"This is it." The boy of the puppet turn to look at Kiba and me. "We have reached the control room."

The door is of that kind that has like a fence from which you can watch the other side. I peek and see a lot of console tables, many screens and other technological equipment. There are four guys who don't look like soldiers, instead they look like engineers.

"How should we proceed?" Kiba asks wary. The guy looks like he can draw a sword at any moment. Hell, I'm also like that. My hand is holding really tightly the grip of Kurikara.

Takara put his hand on the doorknob and moves it to check if it's unlocked. "We're going to break in. We're four. They are four. Yes, the familiar also counts. When I open the door each of us must go against one of them and knock him up."

Kiba, Kuro and I, we'll nod. "Get it. Let's do this. Kuro, you take the one on the right. Kiba and Takara, take down those two who are in front talking. Meanwhile, I'll go against the one who is in the left."

We exchange looks with each other. Takara moves the knob…

"Aaaahhh!"

With a shout, we break into the room and rush against our opponents. I quickly close the distance to my selected target prepared to end it in one blow. The guy opens his eyes in fear, but I hit him with the hilt of my katana in his temple before he got a chance to scream for help.

On the other side, Kuro gets in his bigger form and jumps over his target. He's lucky that he can still move freely thanks to the high roof of the control room. Kuro headbutts his opponent in the forehead and the guy loses consciousness in an instant.

The other guys also develop in a good way. Kiba uses his God-like speed and gets behind his target before shocking him with his devil physical force. Takara, on the other hand, summons that hammer which looks like a toy and he used before to hit my head. Damn! That little shit is hard. With this gadget, the midget knocks out the remaining engineer.

A feeling of victory assaulted me and I think the others felt the same for an instant, but I recall why we came here. "Takara, get the data and do your thing. We need to rescue everyone!"

The boy doesn't reply and just start typing in one of the consoles. He types and keeps typing like some sort of hacker. From time to time, the screens show different things. At some point, many code lines are shown, then pictures and…

"Yukio!" I shout my brother's name when I see his face in the screen.

"I already managed to acquire his location. He's underground, in the deepest part of the prison."

"Finally. Yukio, I'm going for you. What about the others?"

"Above his cell. There are many good exorcists trapped in this base." I don't know if it actually was that, but I think I saw Takara clenching his fist. "Arrested for doing their duty and not abusing of their power. I'm going to download this into my PDA and sent it to your smartphone."

"So that's it, we can go now to save…"

"Remember I still need to create a distraction. I'll blow away one of the reactors that gives this place energy."

"Hurry!"

In that moment…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH

A red light covers the room and a siren starts to ring through the whole place. Fuck! It's really loud.

"Who activated the alarm?" Kiba shouts and turns around. "You!"

I look to the place where he focused his eyes on, only to see an unexpected turn of events. A fifth guy just like the engineers we took out before is standing beside one of the consoles. His hand pressed over a red button.

"I just can't… Augh!" That's the last sound he's able to produce before Kiba hits him with the blunt side of one of his swords.

"Shit!" I swear and hold even more tightly my grip over the hilt of my sword. I truly… feel like exploding in flames…

No, man. Relax, don't let them control you. Don't… let them control you. Don't let them control you…

"Okumura-kun." I feel my shoulder being shaken. I turn my head just to see Kiba with a serious expression. "We need to leave this building. Now!"

I see Takara and Kuro waiting in the door of the room. I release my grip over Kurikara and run to them with Kiba by my side. "Takara, did you do what…?"

"That reactor will blow off soon. But now it won't help very much. The entire base should have figured out that there're intruders thanks to that alarm."

We go full speed and reunite with the rest of the team.

"What happened?" Issei asks us as he looks around. The base have changed. There are more 2 helicopter more patrolling the skies and some flying drones. I also feel some kind of small tremors. The cause of them can only be those big biped robots.

"Our cover have been blown away," Kiba explains reading his sword for whatever could come right now. "Takara-kun, are we going to abort the mission?"

"No," he denies looking at his PDA. "We need to do this. If we don't free the trapped exorcists right now, there won't be another chance."

"Oi, how many people have these guys locked up in this place?" He had mentioned that there were others besides my friends trapped here, but now I finally understand the importance of this fact.

"At least 100 exorcists. All of them above the medium class."

!

100 exorcists!? The True Cross have captured 100 exorcists in here? If that's the case we have to release a whole army.

KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Cutting my thoughts, a huge monstrous explosion is heard. I cover my ears and I see the others doing the same.

"What happened?" Yuki doubts as she palms her ear with a bad expression. "What was that explosion?"

"The reactor. With that, they won't be able to send all the forces inside the base against us. Now is the moment to move into the jail where the exorcists and Okumura's comrades are locked inside."

As Takara said, this is the moment to do it. "Guys, let's goooooo… Big drone."

I point my finger in front to make the others realize that one of those biped drones is in front of us blocking our way. Its sensors analyze our group and it stops walking. Silence takes control of the place. But only a few instants. When the machine opened its sides revealing a pair of tough looking machine-guns, the whole team reacted like it was one person.

"Jump!"

Issei didn't have to tell us. The team splits in two taking the nearest cover just when the drone starts to shoot uncountable amounts of bullets. Sparks fly everywhere as the bullets crash with the side of the buildings that we're using to protect us. I'm with Miku, Yuki and Kuro hiding behind the storage room we used before as a base.

On the other side, the Gremory guys and Takara take cover behind the building where the control room is located. The drone starts to walk towards our position without stopping its deadly fire. I have to take it down. I exchange looks with the team and Takara nods at me from his position.

"Let's do this!" I jump from my only cover and the machine-guns are pointed at my person, but I quickly unsheathe my sword. The blue flames surround my body and I feel how my power is released. I raise my sword. "Satan… Slash!"

With that shout, I swing Kurikara down and a wave of blue flames travel in the drone's direction. My attack clashes against one of the guns destroying completely. Take that you piece moving toast! Hahahaha! The drone stumbles, but something else comes up from its upper part. I have seen that thing somewhere else. It's a…

And a missile explodes almost in front of me.

"Waaahh!" I'm thrown away after the drone fired a missile to the floor a pair of steps from where I was standing. If I was a normal human, I probably would be dead by now, but I'm not. So after being thrown away like 10 meters I only have some bruises, scratches and some pain in my head.

This machine just… threw me a missile. Just like that. Is kind of weird to get used to the idea that I'm fighting heavy war machinery.

"Master." Miku runs to my side and holds me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Completely fine."

After replying I watch the others fighting against the drone that took me by surprise. Kiba uses his speed to avoid receiving a missile and soon reaches the enemy. He moves his swords filled with demonic energy to cut one of the legs, specifically the left one. The metal extremity, surprisingly, withstands the strikes, but the machine stumbles even more.

[Explosion!]

Issei have already charged some Boosts and he can join the fight. "Dragon Shot!" He shouts and fires a green powerful attack against the missile launcher that was about to open fire again. That gun is blown away and that leaves the drone with a single remaining weapon to attack us.

"Here I go!" Yuki's turn. My [Rook] punches the right leg of the drone, the one which wasn't attacked by Kiba before. Adding that strike, the machine fells to the floor with a huge impact.

The metallic creature tries to stand up again, but it fails. He's done!

"Koneko-chan!" Issei calls the Gremory [Rook] and points at the front part of the drone.

The small girl nods and jumps over the machine. She drives her little but extremely powerful fists into it. With a big scratch, the metal is destroyed and sparks fly. The drone starts to tremble and moves its extremities in erratic ways. Koneko drives her punches several times until she rip off some cables from the machine.

At this point, the drone loses all control. It tries to stand up, but it legs don't look like they would like to cooperate. The last machine-gun is throwing bullets in all directions, so Issei destroys it with a great punch of his gauntlet. Now is time to finish it.

"Hyaaaa!" I jump and stab Kurikara in the hole that Koneko created before. Blue flames cover the machine as it starts to release sparks and mechanical shrieks. Finally it stops moving. I get off the big thing landing without any trouble on the floor.

"Rin, nicely done." Issei gives me his fist so I can bump it.

"Thanks, man." After talking to him, I move my gaze towards Takara, who hadn't get into the fight against the drone. "Where're the prisoners?"

"There." The boy points his puppet to a tall building far away from us. However, we can reach it by simply running in a straight line. "We have company. Move!"

Suddenly, a powerful light fills my vision. "What's…?" I cover my eyes and when I adapt to that illumination, I realize that there's a helicopter pointing its reflector to us.

Oh, fuck. We run from the place where we fought against the biped drone and head towards the building where the prison is located. The chopper start shooting with its machine-guns forcing us to cover our heads and hurry our footing. It's a luck that this war vehicle don't got missiles.

"More!"

Thanks to Issei's warning, the rest of the team is able see a military car stopping near us. Five soldiers come out of the vehicle and aim their assault rifles to our group. They have military clothing, bulletproof jackets, helmets and even masks. Dammit! We're surrounded!

PUMP

PUMP

From other side, I watch how another biped drone comes towards us. "Oh, come on!" This have truly go to shit.

"I'll handle the drone, the rest is in your hands." Takara murmurs those words and moves to fight against his chosen opponent, which had already activated its weapons. So the chopper and the armed soldiers are our job.

"Guys…" One of the soldiers points his finger at me. "…Blue flames…"

"…You can't be serious." Another speaks with a tremor on his voice. "Satan no Musuko? Wasn't he supposed to be lost?"

"…"

"Right now I'm here and ready to kick you fucking ass!" As I increase the size of the flames surrounding me, I shout this not letting them keep speaking.

"Okumura-kun." Kiba gets beside me. "Let us, Koneko-chan, Ise-kun and I, handle these men. I think you and your peerage are more suited to fight the chopper."

I take a moment to think about it. "You sure? Fine... Try not to kill them."

I tell him that and turn to see how's Takara holding the biped drone. The boy raises his puppet and yells:

"Go ahead, Super MechWarrior Sentogaia!" Just after he pronounced those words, a big cloud of smoke cover a spot between him and the biped drone. From that cloud, a big robot a bit taller than the drone makes its appearance! Since when this boy can summon something like that!? "Attack!"

Takara's robot runs to the drone, which start to use its two main guns against it. Now, I move my head to the enemy I have to face right now with Miku and Yuki. The chopper might be reloading, because it hasn't been shooting in this last seconds.

"Break is over." Yuki raises her fists and takes a fighting pose. As she says that, the helicopter activates his guns and tries to make us cheese with its tons of bullets.

"I won't let you harm Master!" Miku moves in front of us and creates a barrier with her demonic power. The bullets aren't enough powerful to break it, but tons of them might cause problems to her.

"Good job, Miku, but let me handle it." I leave my protection and shoot a fire attack to one of the two guns that the chopper has.

BRRRRMMM

The metal flies as that specific part of the vehicle is destroyed by my attack. The chopper moves in an erratic way across the dark sky. The pilot must understand now that we can attack him, so he's cautious. As it crosses the air, the vehicle keeps firing tons of bullets from its remaining machine-gun.

"He's the son of Satan!" Some guy gets his head by the side of the chopper and also starts to fire his rifle. It's common sense that in military helicopters there should be more people than the pilot.

"These aren't exorcism weapons! These ones are meant for humans!"

I hear their talking from here, but I choose to ignore them. As I have this thinking, a big object is thrown against the tail of the chopper. It's a motorbike. Who…?

"Nail it!" Yuki was able to catch the first thing she saw and threw it towards our opponent. Great!

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" The vehicle starts to do whirlwinds without any kind of control and I hear the voices of its passengers.

It's about to crash the ground, but the pilot manages to stabilize the helicopter and it begins to fly with regularity again. Fuck! I think it needs a Satan Slash to finally fall.

"Master, let me handle this." Miku takes fly and quickly gets in front of the helicopter windows. "Excuse me, but I won't let you get in Master's way."

The chopper replies to her complains with a bullets rain from the remaining machine-gun. And as yesterday's battle against Kokabiel, Miku movements suffer a transformation. As she flies dodging swiftly the bullets, her body looks like it disappears for a pair of seconds, only to reappear again and then disappearing. That process repeated several times until she decided to attack with her demonic power.

"Take this!" A purple blast hit the front of the chopper destroying the controls and the machine starts to fall down doing circles.

It crashes against the ground creating a powerful tremor. The airscrew is destroyed and the tail of the chopper cracks. A dust cloud rises just as the machine catches fire. Luckily, it doesn't burst out until the passengers have left it. We beat it and nobody died in the process. Good. Now…

"Miku, one question."

"Yes, how can I help you?" She says that when she lands beside me.

"That thing you do. That moment where you move and…. Disappear or move to fast… What's with that?"

Miku opens her mouth making a big "Oh". She then smiles and replies my question. "That skill is one that I acquired from… 'Him'."

Her expression loses her smile and she moves her gaze to other direction. I guess that by "him" she means Mephisto.

"I call it [Time Dodge]." Miku continues her explanation. "With it, I can stop time for about 1 or 2 seconds. I can't do more than that without stopping to use the skill for another 2 seconds. In that way, I stop time in many short intervals."

"So…" I don't get it. It's very complex for my brain, but I'll never admit it! Or Yukio would have won.

"Did you thought that I was moving very fast? So much fast that there were moments where you couldn't follow my movements?" I nod. "It's because there were moments where you were froze and your eyes didn't see me moving in some direction. Then the time came back to normal and you saw me again. And the process repeated many times. Do you understand now?"

"Somehow… Either way, it's not the time. We have to move."

I actually understood it, although I better not try to think about it very much. Not enough hard drive in my head for more.

"Waa!"

The three of us, Miku, Yuki and I turn to the place that scream came from just to see five soldiers in the floor.

[Reset!]

Issei leans on his knees as he loses the power of his boosts. Just in time when he and the others had just finished dealing with the armed soldiers. The only one who hasn't finished is…. A huge noise cuts my thoughts.

"Takara-kun also have taken down the drone," Kiba comments as he massage his arms.

"Return!" Takara calls back his giant mecha, which had already left the biped drone as an abandoned car. "What're you all looking we have to move."

True. The team continues its way towards the prison we here the alarms all over the base and from time to time what flying drones and helicopters surveying. Luckily, we managed to reach our objective avoiding all fight. It was also thanks to Takara who burst that reactor from the control room.

"Stop right there… Ahhh!" Two guards in the prison's door try to stop us, but a good Satan Bomb and a magical attack from Miku send them flying and now they're lying in the floor without conscious.

After dealing with that, we rush to the door, which is made of steal and looks very wide. And, obviously, is closed.

"I got the password from the control room. I'll connect my PDA and open it so we can…"

"Miku, Yuki, Koneko, are you ready?" I ask the girls ignoring Takara.

"…enter. Oi, what're you planning to…?"

They all nod and we proceed. The [Rooks] strike the door with all their might. The damage isn't very big (it's a powerful door), but then I and Miku do our part.

"Satan Nuke!"

"Hyaaa!"

I use my most explosive technique and Miku release a big wave of her demonic power. That plus the previous attack send the door to the floor. We enter the building, but not before I take a moment to look at Takara, who sighs and follows us.

"Now, where to go?"

"There should be an elevator that will take us underground, but there should also be…"

"The intruders!"

"…more guards. Quickly, let's take the elevator. Take down all the enemies you can. Remember that this one is also our return path."

What Takara said is true, but… Dammit! Some injuries are okay, I guess.

The inside of the building looks like the reception of an enterprise, but less fancy and more cold. There's another metallic door in front of us, on the other side of the room. That must be the elevator. From the sides, we receive fire.

"Master, let's create barriers to protect everyone!"

"Yes!"

I create a barrier for the right side and Miku handles the left. We are the only ones from the group who can make barriers, so it's our job to handle the bullets.

"What are those shields?"

"Are they using demons? They're Tamers?"

I hear the opponents speaking.

"Impossible, if not, where are the magic circles?"

"And what class of demons are they using?"

They think we're Tamers.

"One of them is the son of Satan! Look at his blue flames!"

"If that's the case we must bring our exorcism weapon and stop using this guns with normal bullets."

Until now we have handled fast all the enemies we encountered, but now they'll be able to notify the entire place of us. This operation will become really hard. But I need to save them. I need to save them!

"Guys, can you deal with the soldiers as me and Miku keeps with the defense?"

I ask the ones who are free right now, who are Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Takara and Yuki. Kuro can't do any type of range attacks. So I can't count with him right now.

"Don't worry, Sensei!" Yuki grabs the closest object she can find and throws it towards the opponent.

Koneko nods and follows her fellow [Rook].

[Explosion!]

"I'm ready to fight again. Dragon Shot!"

They are all using distance attacks because we can't break the formation. If not, they'll be hit by the bullets. Explosions and screams echo all around us when we decide to counterattack. We keep moving and finally reach the elevator.

"You can't destroy this door as the last one." Takara shouts at me over the sounds of bullets and explosions. "This is the elevator. To make it work I need to use the password that I have in my PDA. You all need to stop the True Cross until I can get us inside it!"

"Do it quickly, you midget!"

I dispel the barrier and raise my sword. The situation right now is bad. There're enemies in all direction and they have us surrounded. Issei keeps firing Dragon Shots to all the enemies he can take, but his Boosts might run out soon. Kiba creates some throwing knifes filled with demonic power and throws them to each gunslinger. Koneko and Yuki are using any blunt object at their disposal to knock down our foes.

Unfortunately, the enemies don't stop coming.

"Gaah! Hurts!" Issei grabs his right arm. Did he got shot?

That pisses me off and divert my gaze to the closest group of enemies, which are shooting from the second floor. "Satan Slash!"

My attack strikes below them and throw them to the floor before they can escape. As I do this, Miku tries to protect all of us with her barriers, which are suffering great damage from the tons of bullets those are receiving. Issei has retreat behind us because he isn't very much able to fight do to all the bullets that his arm had to endure.

"This is not good!" Yuki is covering herself from the bullets with a steel trashcan.

"I can't attack them." Koneko is taking cover behind some desk. "They're very far and I don't have more to throw."

On the other hand, Kiba is like: "Sword Birth!" He is constantly creating throwing knifes to be able to hit the far away targets. "I can't keep fighting like this! I'll use my speed and attack them with my sword."

"Kiba wait… aght!" Issei tries to stop him, but he moans of pain and press his arm.

Not just Kiba, but also I clench my fist with anger. Seeing our friend hurt is something… We look at each other and prepare to kick all their asses.

"The door is open!"

Takara's voice kind of awakes us. We all move our eyes to the boy and see the elevator opening its door in front of us.

"What're you waiting? Enter!"

The team moves quickly. Issei enters first with Koneko. Kiba grunts but follows his comrades. But then…

CLINK

I look at the floor and see a green small round object…. Oh shit…

"Grenade!"

I grab Yuki and then Miku, who is forced to dispel her barrier. The bullets fly over us and we're forced to lower our heads. Yuki covers the three of us the best she can with that trashcan, but… "Aght! Fuck!" One of her knees fall to the ground.

"Yuki!" I notice blood in the floor. Some bullets managed to get her leg! Then…

BOOM

The grenades explodes and I have to quickly cast a barrier to prevent it from hitting us. A smoke cloud is created and we lose sight of the shooters who're trying to pulverize us with their bullets.

"Yuki, you okay?"

"Is fine, Sensei. It hurts less than it looks."

I hold tightly the hilt of Kurikara and my flames almost burst around me. I speak lowly. "You two get into the elevator. NOW!"

For a pair of seconds, the girls are like paralyzed, but then they nod and follow my command. I erect another barrier to prevent the bullets from hitting me or the girls behind me. After the dust cloud vanishes, I give a good look to all sides, localizing and memorizing all the enemies. When I finish doing that, I stab my sword in the ground.

"Satan Bomb!"

I use all my power in this attack and a dozen of explosions cover the area. Most of the soldiers are sent flying away and the others fell to the floor due to the hit and power of my attack. I hear screams all around me, but I shout louder enough to make them hear me.

"You DON'T harm my close ones. Specially these girls! Learn that lesson!"

That bullets have stop because most of the enemies have been hurt in some way and they are all disorganized. I turn around and sheathe Kurikara before following the others into the elevator.

"We're going down," Takara says and press a switch which closes the door and orders the elevator to go down.

We stay quiet as the elevator moves, but only for a few seconds because there are some wounds to treat.

"Ise-kun, lend me your arm."

"Is not that bad…. But it hurts." Issei shows his arm to all of us.

That's when I notice that the bullets haven't entered inside the meat and, instead, they have penetrate the skin leaving half of their long outside the body. Issei must be thankful of having a devil's body. Meanwhile, Kiba takes of his jacket and lends it to the other teen.

"Bite this. I'll do my best removing the bullets."

Issei obeys and then the blond boy summons a really small "sword", that in the end is just a bistoury. He takes the job of taking all the bullets out of Issei's body. This guy grunts a bit, but the bullets come out easily, so soon he finds himself without any metal inside his arm.

"Thanks man, I should have tried to block the bullets with my dragon arm, but it went that way."

What happens next is that Koneko uses some bandages to cover the small wounds in Issei's right arm, while Kiba handles Yuki's leg in the same way he did with Issei. Then, Yuki all gets some bandages too for her body.

Just in time, because the elevator stops its movement. Tension fills the atmosphere again. I exchange looks with everyone. What I see is some nervousness, but also a big will to get the best outcome of this situation. We have come this far. However, the worst is yet to come. I know.

"We can," Kuro says moving his tails.

I can't prevent myself from smiling. "Yes, we'll save them." Yukio, Bon, Sheimi, Konekomaru, Shima, Izumo and Shura. I'll be with them soon.

And the doors open, revealing a big new room.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

OUT OF THE STORY

**Rin: At least I didn't get shot.**

**Issei: Talk for yourself.**

**Rin: Is not that bad.**

**Issei: Yeah, I know, but still I don't like it. I'm going to try to cover with my gauntlet the next time.**

**Rin: Even that might not work. Those were regular bullets. If they had used the ones they have for demons… That could have been very bad.**

**Issei: What're you talking about? Bullets filled with holy water?**

**Rin: And smoke grenades with condensed holy water. We might have to fight this kind of weaponry later.**

Hiiiiiii everyone. First, replies:

TO Elemental-OverLord: Glad you liked. Thx for the review.

TO Master of Dragon God: Finally is here. Sorry for the delay. Thx for the review.

TO S0ularbiter97: As you see, the only Gremory members going were Issei, Kiba and Koneko. I choose it that way because it kind of look more personal. Because it was personal. They decided to give Rin a hand. Happy to have surprised you with that fact. Thx for the review.

TO Neroj: Well, I kind of explained why it would be okay. Hope it worked. Thx for the review.

TO Telron: Happy to have surprised you. Thx for the review.

TO grandshadowseal: My native language is Spanish. The tail deal. She has a small bunny tail that is easy to hide, very close to the one of Usamaro, who's the small demon that appears in the Ao No Exorcist movie. Thx for the review.

TO redburningdragon: I have been like to much eager to use that joke since the beginning of the fic ;) Thx for the review.

TO Earth Dragon Arnighte: Haha! Glad it was a surprising event. Thx for the review.

TO PersonaQeminod1: Well, he's going to regret some things, but those won't be related to Rin's school ;) Thx for the review.

TO Amvmaster: Going Rin X Harem ;) Thx for the review.

TO coronadomentes: Gracias-Thx.

TO Kyuremblanco7: There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. There you go. Thx for the review.

TO Guest: Glad you're enjoying the fic. Thx for the review.

TO Swordalfgun: That if you go into the "technically" realm xD Thx for the review.

TO reffast 1000cc: Glad you are having fun with it :) Thx for the review.

TO Ricc850: Well, I have been thinking of the artificial Sacred Gears, but let's meet Azazel first ;) Thx for the review.

TO anonymous: I can add some of them without much problem. Thx for the review.

TO TheLaughingStalk: Glad I make you laugh. Wincest….? I guess it depends of the point of view. Thx for the review.

TO darksquall03: Me alegra que te guste la historia. Y sí, lo continuo. Gracias por la review.

TO Aries64: Thanks. I'm really glad you're enjoying it. Thx for the review.

TO IrishKatana: Oh, you see. There is a character that will eventually come, but I think it will be a big surprise.

TO JD Fanficing: Yes, I'm sorry. I'm aware I make some mistakes. I'm always willing to fix them. So point me out which you think I should check, please. I'm glad you're having fun with the fic. Thx for the review.

TO Smiling Reader: Didn't see that coming, right? xD Thx for the review.

Very well, the hardest part comes. Why I haven't upload in 5 months? First, 3 of those months consisted on the university kicking my ass really hard. 1 was about not getting the grades necessary to get discount which my family need right and falling in a low depression that I fought playing videogames and watching anime no stop. January I was into my other fic a little, but the most is that I think I might be a little rusted. I had problems writing this chapter. But I think I'm recovering it. Hell, I might have already recovered. So, anyway, I'm really sorry for the delay. I want to keep doing this.

About TAKARA NEMU. A character that hardly have screen time in the Ao no Exorcist franchise in general was really important this chapter. Takara is a tamer that we still don't know much. We only know that he's really powerful and was hired by Mephisto to watch over the exorcism student in the Cram School. In the beginning of the Iluminati Arc, there's a scene where he summons that mecha that I made him use in this chapter. The manga didn't show him drawing or using a circle as all tamers we have seen till now. So, I just took that from the manga. How he does that? Who knows? Right now, only the mangaka.

There was a scene that I particularly enjoyed writing. I'm talking about the part where Rin, Kura, Kiba and Takara used stealth to reach the control room. As the biped drone, this scene have a base in Metal Gear Solid games. Using covers and taking down the enemy before he can make a sound. I love this kind of games and now I loved writing this. I WANT YOU TO TELL ME, would you like to see more scenes like this one?

**IMPORTANT**: I want to tell you right now, from this point this fic will reveal fact that have only been shown in the manga. In few word, there will be spoilers. I recommend anyone who is reading this fic to have at least read until the end of the Iluminati Arc. Also, there are many thing that might differ from the manga in this fic. Mostly because there are many secrets that haven't been told until now. Is hard to explain, but Ao no Exorcist haven't given us much content to use until now. We have basic information of the characters and the lore has barely been explored. Since the beginning I was planning to go freely with the content and add my own ideas in every chapter. I want you people to know this before continuing with the fic.

Okay, I hope that I have explained myself enough well with that paragraph. Is 5 am and my father is about to kick my ass. Also, my senses aren't really sharp right now.

Anyway, right now we have get 186 favs, 224 and 99 reviews. I couldn't be more happy :D I really appreciate all the support you people are giving me. 99 reviews, hehe. That means you might be the review #100 ;) So….._ Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!_


End file.
